Dreams do come true
by Dreamchaser2013
Summary: Sequel to the movie. Co-written with Smallville Lover. Join Terri as she embarks another exciting summer at her music School. Her and Jay are no longer an item, there's a new younger music teacher who is interested in her, and could Paul be alive?
1. Jay breaks up with Terri

Prologue... Dreams do come True Raise Your Voice the Sequel Starring: Hilary Duff as Terri Fletcher Jensen Ackles as Himself.  
Authors: Angel2008-2009 & Smallville Lover.

Disclaimer: we don't own any of the characters or actors of this story. Jensen doesn't actually play in Raise Your Voice, but we thought it would be a neat idea to use him in the fic.

Prologue...

Later that Summmer...

Terri Fletcher had an awesome summer with Jay and her parents. He even spent two weeks with them in Paul's room of course and not hers. They had barbeques and the best Summer of their life as a couple with more long walks on the beach and late night talks.

But all that came to a crashing hault when Jay got the call that he had been invited to join a very popular band called Three Days Grace, the same band her and Paul went to see that very night he was killed. Jay hated to leave but he had to and both him and Terri had promised to keep in touch through emails. And phone calls.

That lasted maybe several weeks. One evening, coming from her Aunt's place, Terri came to check her email at her music school. After not hearing from Jay for several weeks; Terri finally got an email. From Jay it said:

Terri,  
Hi there. I'm sorry I haven't called or written any emails over the past two weeks. Things have been pretty hectic on the road here, and after most performances I am dead tired. I hope things are fine with you and your folks. Terri, I think we need to start seeing other people. This long distance relationship thing, is hard, and you and I know that most long distance relationships don't work. If I was there with you, things would be different. It wouldn't be fair to you if we kept this long distance thing going, and you hardly being able to see me. I hope after this email that we can still be friends and keep in touch. Just know that keeping the long distance thing, will be hard to do and it is best to end things now and not lead each other along. I wish the very best for you Terri and keep singing!

Love,  
Jay.

After she read the letter, her eyes filled with tears. Jay had broken things off with her! Where did she go wrong in the relationship? Feeling angry, Terri shut the computer off unable to respond to Jay at the moment. First Paul leaves her, and now Jay does. When would anyone stay around her! Terri wanted to cry her eyes out but she couldn't because she would wake up Denise who was now snoring in her bed.  
Grabbing her jacket, Terri went to her favorite place up on the roof top over looking the city. She began to cry, unawere that anyone could be listening. Terri bursted out crying. The pain hurted so bad.

Jensen gazed out of the plane, overcome by the expanse of land that stretched out before him, the unlimited directions in which his life could turn laid out before his very eyes. He soared above the clouds, merely an observer of the overwhelming amount of opportunity available below him, experiencing a world which he would never be able to fully explore, to fully know. Seeing his face reflected in the window, he smiled, knowing that he was finally beginning to grasp one of the worlds▓ infinite paths of life, and he had a purpose. The choice to teach at a music school had been a difficult one, as it required leaving the place he had known all his life to teach. He had often felt cooped up in his hometown, a typical small friendly place where everyone knew each other. That meant his friends remained the same from preschool through college, and everyone knew what everyone else was up to. That also meant that the world was an unexplored canvas to him, living in the confines of just a small corner for his whole life, and he was finally ready to explore and leave his own mark on the world. To others, his life in the small town had seemed to be the perfect life - on the school football team, looked up to by the little boys that lived there, musically talented, and with a good job. Yet the life that seemed perfection to others seemed routine to him, and he couldn't help but wonder what else was out there in the world, what he hadn't yet encountered. He couldn't spend his whole life wondering about what would have happened, and the predictability of his life began to bore him.  
The whole town had gathered to throw a party for him as he left. Tears were shed as they presented him with a memory book and he said goodbye to the family he had grown close to for his whole life. And now here he was, on his own for the first time with no one he knew, off to make a fresh start. He could write his own story, make it into anything he wanted it to be, something that wasn't boring or predictable. His mother had always told him when he was little that he could grow up to be anything he wanted to be. He had always imagined a life in the town, taking over his father's business. And now that he could go beyond that, he felt liberated.  
Music had always been something that he loved, and Jensen looked forward to being able to share his talents and experience with the most talented young people from around the world.

Terri continued to cry up on the roof of the school. Worried about her youngest child, even though Terri was now becoming

a beautiful young woman, Terri's mom and dad followed her to her Music school to check up on her. Ever since Paul died,

Terri was on an emotional rollar coaster ride. And the next few weeks were going to be

difficult. Terri had ran out of the house and straight to school with her Aunt. Without telling her parents what was going on.

They found her up on the roof of the school overlooking the city. "Terri, sweetheart", said her mom concerned for her

daughter. Before Jay, Terri had never had a boyfriend before. "What happened?" she asked.

Terri looked up her eyes still filled with tears "He broke up with me. Jay broke up with me! We were so happy! I keep wondering what I did wrong!" she briefly told them about the email and what all Jay had said about life on the road.

Her mom hugged her close "Oh Honey, I'm so sorry to hear all this! But Honey, Jay is right, long distance relationships never do work out". she hugged her daughter closer. "But you know what, Jay isn't going to be the only boyfriend you'll ever have. You will find Love again and next time, it might be the real thing".

Terri looked at her mother "You think so?" She sniffed still clinging to her mom. She didn't bother to ask her parents why they followed her here, she knew they were being concerned.

"I know so sweetheart. Your father is living proof of that". she smiled over at Simon.

Terri sighed as the tears continued to fall "Then why does this hurt so much?" she asked. Making no move to move from her mom.

"Sweetie, it will hurt for awhile. But then your life will go on, and you'll meet some other new guy and will forget all about Jay". she smiled.

Terri slowly cried herself to sleep in her mother's arms. It was now her second year at the Music School and she wondered if she could carry on with her music without Jay around, They had always played and sang music together. Terri wondered what did life had in store for her now. Who would be there for her when things got tough, when she had bad days, and when she was missing Paul terribly? Still to this day, she blamed herself for telling him to sneak out. Had she not done that, he would still be with them. Jay had always been there to comfort her. Now that he was gone, she felt like she had no one at the school to cry on their shoulder with.She had her parent's of course, but they couldn't always be there.  
Terri often lay awake at night wondering where her future was going. Would she ever become the popstar she always dreamed of being? Would she get to travel the world, with her soulmate by her side? More questions often ran through her head as she desparately tried to sleep. WOuld she ever get married and be happy just like her parents if not happier? What if she was destined to be alone?

Terri's mom looked at Simon "We better get her back to her dorm, before they notice she's missing". she handed Terri to Simon who was still asleep. Surprisingly Terri wasn't heavy to pick up.

Simon held Terri, gazing down at her face with concern and love in his features. He had always been overprotective, telling himself that it was for Terri's well-being. It had taken him so long to realize that he was only holding her back that he wondered what else she might have experienced, had it not been for him. He brushed the thoughts aside and told himself that he had only done those for her benefit. Taking care of Terri was so hard sometimes - he had trouble finding the balance between what was too protective and hardheaded and what was being too lax. He figured that the former was better than the latter, so he kept her tightly held. He was glad now that he realized that she couldn't be locked up forever, and that it would only lead to her resentment. To someone who merely observed their family, he may have seemed like a villain who was holding Terri back from everything that she wanted and dreamed of, but there was another, more tender side to Simon. He cared about his daughter so much, maybe too much, that he couldn't help but worry about her and keep her on a tight leash. She was the only child he had left, and he thought that he was able to protect her. His actions were out of love and came from the depths of his heart, not because he wanted Terri to be miserable. He only wanted her to be happy, but her safety came first. Thankfully, he had gotten over his confusion and reached a balance - while he still wasn't quite comfortable with her going off on her own to a boarding school all summer long, he knew that he needed to trust Terri's judgment. After all, it had never led her down the wrong path before.  
As of now, his protective side was furious with Jay. He knew that if he thought it through rationally, he would have realized that it wasn't Jay's fault, that long distance relationships frequently didn't work out. However, emotion and rationality had never gone hand in hand, and he quickly allowed his anger to get the best of him, washing away the reasoning that his mind tried to bring to his heart. He had always had a soft spot for Terri's tears, and the fact that they had been caused by someone who she had loved and trusted with her heart made him all the more furious. He looked down at the beautiful, serene sleeping face in his arms, now stained with tears. He couldn't stop the haunting feeling that maybe he had been right in the first place... If he hadn't let Terri go to that school, then she wouldn't have met Jay, and then she wouldn't be in pieces right now... No. He couldn't think that way. She could get hurt no matter what she did. What was that old saying? "It is better to love and have lost then to never have loved at all." And Terri had so many happy days with Jay, that though she was sad now, she would be able to get over it. Thinking back on one of his dear friends who had passed away, Simon realized that though the pain of losing him was unbearable, he would have made the same decision to befriend him if he had to go back in time. Happiness was worth the pain, sometimes. Without either, you would go through your life emotionless, never really living.  
And as he carried Terri back to her room and laid her down, gently tucking her in under the blankets and hoping her wounded heart would patch itself up and grow even bigger despite the hurt she felt, he felt a renewed hope that everything would be alright.

The morning came soon enough. Terri woke up to the sound of students playing music down the halls. Her roommate was gone to where... Terri slowly glanced at the clock a little after 8?! she was suppose to be in her singing class!  
Nearly freaking out, Terri immediately got up, showered, then got dressed and then put on some jeans and a comfortable pink t-shirt. She didn't have time to curl her hair so she wore it straight and applied very little makeup. Grabbing her purse, she went out to the door and to the theater, where they were suppose to meet their teacher.

She walked inside the theater wanting to hide herself from everyone. She knew she was late, and that probably wasn't a good thing. She noticed soem students were onstage practicing a skit of some sort. She found Denise and sat beside her.

"Girl, you are so late", said Denise.

Terri yawned and sat down "I Know. I've been going through a lot the past couple days". Terri grumbled not really in the mood to talk about Jay.

Denise raised an eyebrow "Do tell. How was your summer since you spent it with a hot guy?".

Terri looked at her "The Summer, it was fine and Jay and I had lots of fun. But at the end of the summer, Jay broke it off with me since he had to go on tour with Three days Grace".

Denise looked at her friend concerned. "OH my gosh. Terri I'm so sorry to hear that. How are you handling things?"

Terri tried not to show any hurt to her friend that moment "Not good. Last night I was a complete mess. All I kept doing was cry my eyes out around my parents".

Both her and Denise turned their attention back to the stage. A young man possibly in his twenties was talking to several students on stage. He looked handsome, a bit too young to be a teacher.

"What is he doing here? Where is the teacher we had last year?" asked Terri somewhat confused. She hadn't heard about a new music teacher moving here.

"OH that is Jensen Ackles, our new music teacher. The other one retired early", said Denise.

Terri kept staring at Jensen wondering why their former teacher wanted to retire early. He was handsome, movie star material; But she couldn't be thinking about another guy already, or could she? "Great, now we have to learn how to do things all over again", she mumbled grumpily mostly to herself. Terri wasn't in a good mood that day; and things with Jay were bringing her down. She wasn't even sure she was in the mood to sing that morning. Terri slumped in her seat.

Denise looked at her friend "Girl, you might need to wake up on the right side of the bed". she joked with Terri.

"No thanks, I think I can deal", she told Denise. And then she slumped in further in her seat.

"...And just let me know if you need any more help," Jensen finished with a smile, glad to be able to get along with the students. With that, he began heading back to his seat, realizing that the announcements were going to begin soon.  
Nearly tripping over a chair that lay just behind him, Jensen caught himself in the nick of time and quickly glanced around to see if anyone had seen him stumble. Thankfully, all of the staff had their attentions focused elsewhere. Sitting down with relief (and to avoid any more inconveniently positioned chairs), he surveyed the students. His attentions were immediately captivated by a girl whose eyes lit up as a knowing smile crossed her face. Her eyes sheepishly flicked away as he looked towards her. Well, it appeared that someone had seen his near-trip over the chair after all. The girl had turned to the girl who sat next to her, and since she was involved in a conversation, he was able to watch her without arousing her suspicion. He was struck by the glimmering blonde hair and passionate eyes that sparkled as she spoke, conveying her emotions and feelings as much with her face as she did with her words. She wasn't just beautiful - so many of the women he knew had an empty beauty. Instead, she radiated warmth and beauty from the inside as well as the outside. Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind of these thoughts. His eyes moved slowly over the rest of the students - a girl, eyes darting around shyly, looking incredibly out of place; two boys, doubled over in laughter at a memory from camp before; a group of friends hugging and jumping up and down; a boy in the corner, drumming on the back of seats with drumsticks pulled from his pocket. The room was so alive, filled with excitement and potential. His eyes darted back to the blonde girl, almost of their own accord. As beautiful as she was, he could tell from her expressions that she had been hurt. As she spoke to her friend, he could almost feel her pain pouring out from behind her soulful eyes, and he couldn't help but wonder what had made her so upset. He hoped that it wouldn't distract her from what her goals were that summer. Every person chosen to attend was so talented, and he knew from experience that letting your problems interfere with your goals didn't allow you to fully focus, and he didn't want that to happen to her or to any of the students there. A much better way, he found, was to connect your emotions and channel them into your music and art - it made the creations so much more genuine. He made a mental note to hint at that if he ever had the opportunity to get to know the girl better. Her eyes darted towards his once again, and his heart sped up. No, his heart couldn't have sped up. She was a student, he was her teacher. That was all. Yes, that was all.

As Terri and the young vocal coach teacher kept exchanging glances, every now and then Terri would shyly look away after she smiled back at him, of course. He made her blush! Not only was he cute; he was a total hottie! But she couldn't be thinking all this so soon, she was still emotionally hurting from when Jay broke things off with her. Little did she know, that Mr. Ackles sensed her pain even from across the room.

Both her and Denise talked some more before the announcements started.Despite what she went through with Jay, Terri was eager to start back school and she hoped to learn more songs to sing at competitions and stuff. Last summer had been a fun experience. She was a bit let down that her former music teacher Mr. Torvald wasn't there any more.Terri remembered when she had first come here to the school. She had been new, and had problems fitting in and adjusting to her brother's tragic death. The older and wiser music teacher had offered her words of wisdom, which did carry her through-  
out the entire School year.

Things had been much easier then to. Jay had helped her fit in with his group of friends. And the two of them had gotten really close. Not only were they boyfriend and girlfriend, Jay was her best friend at the time and would listen to her when things got tough or when she just simply wanted to cry on his shoulder about Paul. Losing Paul had been Terrible. But now losing Jay hurt even worse. Terri was a bit afraid if she got close enough to anyone that they would eventually all leave her. What if she was destined to be all alone the rest of her life?

Who was she suppose to go to now when things got tough and she wanted a shoulder to cry on? The announcements started, and soon the Dean walked up on the stage to greet everyone who was new, and who came back the second year to achieve more goals. Mr Gantry welcome everyone back to another exciting Semester. He even went on describing what to expect at the end of the year.

"I am pleased to announce that at the end of the year, a major record label will be at the competition and they will look for a talented singer whom they see as a brilliant artist so they can sign them on. Along with that, the winner would get prize money".

The audience clapped and so did Terri and she tried to smile. She remembered last summer, she didn't win the competition.  
Deep down, she was dissapointed and she knew her dad was to. But she was happy for Denise for winning it. The girl was so super taleted, and could play the violin well.

After the announcements were made and Mr. Ackles was introduced to the entire room, everyone was told to go to their right classes. Terri read on the paper that her and Denise had Jensen Ackles as their Music teacher. This should get interesting,  
thought Terri as she followed Denise into the classroom and found Jensen at his desk ready to greet each student. Their eyes made contact again for the tenth time that day. All through out the assembly, Terri could feel him occasionally glance at her. Of course she would blush and smile back. She acted really shy around him. As she now walked closer to him, Terri felt her legs turn to rubber. And, to top it off, she was actually speechless and wondered what she could say to him without it sounding totally stupid. "So you must be Jensen Ackles, my friend Denise said you were the new music teacher". said Terri. There. That was a decent start. 


	2. Terri Meets Jensen

Jensen couldn't help but notice the way the blonde girl's eyes lit up when the prize was mentioned. Oh, the whole room instantly became more exciting, of course, students whispering excitedly amongst each other, students pointing to others, pointing out who they thought would win while each was secretly hoping it would be themself. He couldn't blame them. But no one lit up as much as that girl did, her grief hidden for a few moments as she smiled and Denise whispered something to her. He could see the hope hidden behind her eyes - he recognized it in himself, from the town. He knew that all of the students didn't seem to carry the kind of ambition that the girl did. But then again, what did he know? He hadn't even spoken to her, yet! He had always been good at reading people, but that didn't mean he was always right. Lost in his thoughts, he was still staring out into space when the meeting ended and the students began to leave. He jumped ever so slightly as he caught sight of the girl walking up to him.  
""So you must be Jensen Ackles, my friend Denise said you were the new music teacher." Jensen extended his hand to her, and she took it in hers and shook it. Her hand was warm and smooth, and he noticed a ring with a pink heart on her finger. He held on to it a second before letting go.  
"Jensen Ackles, indeed. And you must be"  
"Terri Fletcher." her eyes smiled at him, though her mouth didn't as she nodded slightly. He smiled at her warmly, nodding back. His friendliness inspired her to talk to him more. "So what brings you here to teach"  
"Well, I grew up in a small, friendly town. It was like what you read about in books. Everyone knew each other, everyone grew up together, everyone took over the family business or their parents' jobs and stayed there for their whole lives. No one new really came in, we were sort of out in the middle of nowhere. I was expected to just stay there my whole life, but..." he trailed off.  
"You felt like something was missing?" Terri questioned, a knowing smile gracing her lips.  
"Yeah, I did. There's so much out there in the world, you know? You can't let anyone hold you back. Life's just too short to dwell on the past and procrastinate about what might happen in the future. And I decided, for once, to take charge of my life"  
Little did Jensen know of the effect his words were having on Terri. His words hit close to home after her breakup with Jay, and she realized that what she was doing was dwelling on the past, and Jensen was right, life was too short. "I know what you mean," Terri said, and Jensen saw something deeper inside her, somewhere where his words must have made her think of something in her own life. He nodded, leaving her room and time to open up, if she chose to. "All too well, it seems sometimes." she sighed, just slightly. "Sometimes it's just hard to leave the past behind you before you miss out on an opportunity that's right in front of you"  
Jensen could sense that she was hinting at something else, as the sorrow that he had seen in her eyes previously had now returned, and he felt his heart going out to her. He had always had a soft spot for a person in pain, and sympathy was one of his stronger qualities. She soon hid that part of herself, though, and replaced her sorrow with a guarded look. He realized the ways that her sorrow might affect her, and he felt inclined to help her.  
"I know it can be, at first. But if you don't leave things behind you, you'll never move ahead. I'm not saying that you have to forget about them, because sometimes the happiest memories can end in sadness. What you can do is remember the happy times and learn from the sad times. Or else, you're right, you will miss out on something that's right in front of you. If I clung to my town, I'd never be here. The world's too big to cling to one part of it." He smiled, taking a breath. "Opportunity is always knocking at your door. It's up to you to open it." He let that sink into her, looking her in the eyes for a moment. "Opportunities like that scholarship"  
As his words sunk in, the guarded look was replaced with a wistful, happy one as Terri smiled again. The expressions in her eyes were amazing. "Now that I know your name, Terri, I actually have heard of you from some of our other teachers. It seems you're quite the singer"  
Her cheeks turned a light pink as she shyly tried to hide her blush from him. His smile only grew.  
"I've always loved music," she said. "Ever since I was little, when I carried a cassette player around with me, singing along. Yet it never seemed like something I could really do for the rest of my life, there's so much talent out there. Until I heard about that record deal they're giving out at the end of the year. And then I realized that maybe I could do this for my life, maybe I could make enough money out of it, maybe I could even become famous someday. It's always been my dream." "Mine, too," Jensen added softly. It seems like it's something everyone wishes for, deep down in their heart, to spend their life doing what they love. It's a shame that so many people can't do that. That's another reason I left the town. My father's a doctor, and he's never been too supportive of my music. He wanted me to take over his practice. When I left, he was mad at first, but we eventually came to an understanding"  
"I can definitely identify with you about your father," Terri said. "I had to sneak here last year, but thankfully he knows I'm here this year and he's okay with it, for the most part"  
"So it is in you after all," Jason mused, laughing. "Going for your dreams when the opportunity arises, I mean," he clarified at her puzzled look. He grew more serious. "You really should go for that record deal, Terri. No matter what happens, I think it would be good for you to at least try"  
She nodded.  
"Jensen, are you ready? We'd better set up the classrooms"  
"Be right there," Jensen called. "I have to go, Terri." She smiled and he touched her arm lightly. The girl was full of hope, life, and ambitions. He longed to help her follow her dreams. "It was a pleasure meeting you"  
She blushed again, cursing the fact that her face always gave her emotions away. "You, too." she said, watching as he walked away, almost frozen. "It was a pleasure meeting you, too," she whispered to his retreating form.

As she watched him go over to help another Teacher set up the classrooms, Terri felt better after she had talked to Jensen. It was as if he understood everything about her, and they had only just met. And already they had several things in common. Both came from small towns feeling like something was just missing from their lives. Both loved music and singing it.

One thing Terri noticed about Jensen, was when he talked to you, he looked deep into your eyes as if almost looking within your soul and reading your personality. She wondered what he thought of her. She could tell that He believed in her talent as he had told her to go for that record deal. Terri wanted that record deal, She deserved some happiness in her life.

She joined Denise as they sat in their seats side by side. New students filed into the classroom and one girl kept her eyes on Jensen like he was a prize and something she could get. Great, thought Terri. Another student who had a crush on the young teacher. Though Terri couldn't blame her. Jensen was really hot. And when her and Jensen shook hands, Terri felt shocked by the electricity that seemed to pass right through them and he held onto her hand for a second like he didn't want to let go. Her hands were small compared to his and felt just right in his hand. Whenever she was around him, Terri got butterflies in her stomach. And she felt an instant likeing to him. She also noticed that when he spoke to her, he lightly flirted with her with his kind words, and by lightly touching her arm. When he touched her, Terri nearly wanted to jump out of her skin. His touch had sent goosebumps up her spine. Terri didn't want to think that what she felt around him could be love.

Terri immediately shook herself out her crazy thoughts. She couldn't be falling for him hard already. It was too soon after Jay broke it off with her. And besides, a teacher falling in love with a student couldn't possibly happen, could it? If it did, they would have to be sneaky about it. Terri tried to get Jensen out of her mind, but it wasn't working. His voice and those kind words stuck into her head.

"Earth to Terri", said Denise as she laughed at her friend's thoughtful expression. "I take it, you've done talked to the new Teacher.Did he say anything interesting?" she smiled at her friend.

Terri looked at her "Oh yeah! I got to meet him.He's a very nice man. And it seems we got stuff in common already". A man that is way older than you, a little voice in Terri's head told her.

"That's really good. It's better to have a teacher whom you can get along with and he could help you win that record deal". said Denise grinning from ear to ear. She could tell already that Terri was in love with Mr. Ackles. But she was trying to hide her feelings terribly.

Terri nodded 'That is so true." Her and Denise talked some more until Mr. Ackles turned around asked for everyone's attention. Terri and Denise sat in the middle close to where Jensen could see them good, and listened to what he had to say. 


	3. Terri's first lesson with Jensen

Jensen couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Terri, the way he could read her so easily. As he had thought before, he had always been good at reading people and understanding them, which was why he got into teaching, but he had never met someone he could understand so soon. Now, more than ever, he was glad that he had left his town. He could really identify with Terri and the way she was feeling, because he had gone through some hard times himself when he was her age. Living in a small town did have its advantages, like he had told Terri about getting to know everyone. However, that also meant that everyone was into everyone else's business all the time. Who was dating who, who broke up with who, whose child was arrested for shoplifting, whose kid beat the deacon's kid up, all of that. He had been through a bad breakup after a relationship once, himself. It was funny how, when you were with someone, you couldn't help but fully believe that you were always meant to be together, no matter what.

Nothing else in the world mattered, and no matter what was wrong with that person, you thought they were perfect. That was the kind of relationship he had been in once. The whole town thought they were a perfect, happy couple, him and Carrie. She was the beautiful, smart, popular blonde cheerleader, and he was the quarterback. The problem was, she was incredibly shallow. He tried to talk himself out of thinking she was shallow, though. He just made excuse after excuse for her, trying to come up with a reason for the way she treated others and acted. After all, she was so sweet around him, there must be some way to justify her behavior. In his eyes, she was the embodiment of perfection. And then, as he tried to bring her into deeper conversation and she seemed befuddled, and as she didn't see anything wrong with the way she sometimes treated others, he became more open to her flaws.

Of course, everyone in the town still saw them as the perfect, happy couple. With nothing wrong. All of their problems were hidden behind closed doors. And so they remained, until one day, he tried to gently break up with her. She didn't take it to well - actually, that was an understatement. She went into hysterics, and as he hugged her and consoled her and eventually left her when she kicked him out of his own backyard, he went into his house, mulling over what had gone wrong and trying to sleep it off. However, she felt compelled to keep her reputation intact and made herself seem like a victim.

Of course, since Jensen was trying to get over what had happened and was sitting in him room by himself, she made it seem to everyone else that he had done some terrible wrong to her and that he was hiding in shame. That brought a lot of confusion once he came out of the room and was bombarded with questions as he returned to school. Thanks to his close friends, he had been able to set things straight, but he had had a problem with dating people and trusting them ever since then. Once he broke up with her, he saw her for what she truly was, and the perfection he had once seen in her vanished.  
And now he felt those old feelings returning again, of being close to someone, only now, they were so much stronger. He didn't want them to return though, until he could know Terri better. She seemed so different from Carrie, though. He had such a wonderful conversation with her, where their age difference just vanished. He could never have had the same type of conversation with Carrie. He had helped many students in his career teaching music, but he had never felt such a genuine need to help someone as he wanted to help Terri.

As he remembered the way he had felt after fights with Carrie, he realized that he recognized the same hurt look in Terri's eyes that had been in his. He couldn't help but wonder if a boy had made her feel that way. The power of love always amazed him, how incredibly happy or hurt it could make someone, seeming to hold the key to life and death. And he knew how much it hurt and longed to help her. Jensen looked up as the bell rang, his thoughts once again interrupted. Surprised, he noticed Terri sitting in his class, talking with the girl she had been talking with before. She seemed happier now, and he hoped that he had had a part in making her happiness come back. She was very attentive, smiling just slightly, and he smiled at her before turning and acting as though the smile was meant for the whole class, realizing how it might look weird to them.  
"As many of you probably already know, from the assembly, I'm Jensen Ackles, the new teacher here. I've heard about some of you from the other teachers, and it seems I have a very talented class. We have quite a few people going for the record deal, I take it"  
He once again felt the excitement go through the class, and most students happily nodded, and he recognized their excitement, as he had also felt that way himself.  
"Well, then, it looks like we have a lot of work to do. Even more than last year. There's actually seven solos to give out this year, which will be based on your efforts as well as your natural ability and your voice. There's quite a variety of music, which is great for everyone. Well, I know that your goal is to win that record deal. My goal is to get you all used to singing different types of music, and stepping out of your comfort zones"  
He glanced down at his seating chart. "Jason Hobbes," he said, nodding as the boy met his gaze. "It appears you're into rock music"  
Jason smiled, his Led Zeppelin t-shirt obviously giving away his preferences. "All the way," he stated as the class was laughing.  
"And it appears that you're not into opera or classical too much, then"  
"You bet"  
"Well, that's what we're here to change. To help all of you work on your individual talents, but also to get used to some new styles. How can you know what you really like to sing if you've never tried anything?"

Terri sat back and listened to what all Jensen had to say and watched as he gave out solos. Terri hoped she would get to do several solos again this year like she done last year. Terri had fun with her solos last year as she had sung one pop song, and another rock song.

Terri was into all types of music, except she didn't enjoy rap. Her main favorites though were Pop music and Rock. She did enjoy some Country though she hardly ever sang that. Terri remembered the happy memories when her and Paul would sing along to Three days Grace in the car until that fateful very night then he was killed. It had taken Terri some time to get back into music since she had been so hurt by Paul's death. Not only Paul was her brother, he was also her best friend who looked after her.

Terri snapped out of her memories of her brother realizing once again, she was in the past a bit. Even though it had only been a year since he was killed, she still missed him like crazy and she wondered if the hurt would ever go away.She looked up and noticed that Jensen was giving out solos and decided to pay attention in case he called her name. Earlier she noticed he kept giving her a smile as she talked to Denise. Terri would glance back and smile back at him.  
Terri enjoyed their conversation earlier, it seemed that Jensen understood her better than anyone else other than her family. And they had only met today. He had lifted her spirit up some today just by talking to her and giving her some advice. Terri hoped that they would be able to have more talks like that. He just knew how to make her feel good inside.

Things began to look brighter for Terri as she found herself looking forward to this class. Them singing different styles of music sounded appealing to Terri and she had always wanted to do that. On her profile for this class, Terri had written down that she enjoyed singing both Pop & Rock music. Her favorite bands were The Backstreet boys, Three Days Grace, and Journey.  
Her most favorite female singer was Britney Spears. She looked up to her a lot and admired her talent.Often, Terri would be found singing Britney Spears songs in her dorm whenever she was bored.

Despite her pain over the breakup with Jay, Terri realized that she looked forward into making music, and that should be all that would matter shouldn't it? Besides, she couldn't have him stop her from singing just because he wasn't there. He had been right about one thing, she should still sing. But wouldn't it be hard to sing by yourself when you missed someone that hurt you so much? Terri had no idea that Jensen was still currently reading her and that he knew she had been hurt by a boy. Terri didn't feel like telling him her problems just yet even though that morning she came close to wanting to tell him how badly she had been hurt. She also didn't know that he was a former quarterback, voted most popular in school and was very interested in her. Terri's focused on Jensen again as he kept going down the list and soon got to her name. She wanted to look on the positive side of things and not bore Jensen to death with her breakup problem.

Jensen continued to go down the list, skipping over some names and calling out select people to inquire about their musical preferences. He had quite the variety of students in his class. Now he was definitely glad that he had chosen such different types of music. He himself had been to music programs before, and the teachers had always stuck with opera and classical music. The music was certainly challenging and he did learn a lot, but there was only so much high-pitched soprano voices and deep bass he could take, not to mention the fact that most of the music they were singing was in another language. Singing something he couldn't even understand wasn't what he felt was the best way to get emotion across in the pieces, and that's what music was to so many people, after all. A way to convey emotion and feeling, a way to make the audience feel the way you do when performing. It was one thing to say I'm excited, and another to hear the loud drum beats and vibrant trumpets. And it was one thing to say "I'm sad," and another to hear a lone flute playing softly, pouring out the sadness without the need for any words. In some ways, he thought, cursing himself for returning to thoughts of Terri, who he had been spending way too much time thinking about, it was like the way she could convey her emotions through her eyes. It was like he could feel the way she was feeling, because she was so expressive. Many people tried to hide the way they were feeling by having a guarded look over their eyes, cooping up all of their feelings inside of them. He had been that way once, but as he got used to expressing himself through music, he also got used to showing others how he felt and not being afraid.

He had once seen the guarded look come up in Terri's eyes, just once, but he knew that he couldn't blame her for doing that. After all, he barely knew her yet, no matter how much he felt like he knew her. He had no clue if any of his guesses and inferences about her were actually correct, or not. He had just been making assumptions, assuming them to be accurate, and trying to offer her advice based on them.  
He couldn't help the thought that, with the amount of emotion she showed through her facial expressions, she must be one amazing singer. He couldn't wait to hear her sing - he was glad that her lesson with him was right after class, so he could get to know her better and hear her sing.  
"And Terri, what are your goals for this summer?" Jensen knew that he wouldn't get as much of an answer now, because she was probably shy speaking in front of the class - he probably would have gotten a more detailed answer if he spoke to her in private. Nonetheless, he had been asking everyone else similar questions, so it was only fair to ask her.

Terri was a bit caught off guard when Jensen asked her the question. She really didn't think she'd get to do a solo this year. But maybe she would now that he was speaking to her. And, she had no idea he wanted to meet her after class.He would tell her about that soon. Terri tried to think of something she wasn't that used to speaking in front of the class. When she wasn't on stage, Terri was quiet and shy around those she didn't know until she got to know them more better.

"I, um want to focus more on my singing solo, and I would also like to do other things to as well such as SongWriting." she said looking straight at him as she spoke. Truth be told, Terri hadn't thought that much about what she really wanted to do dealing with the breakup with Jay and still adjusting to Paul not being around to talk to. Terri had thought some about what she wanted to do like with what she told Jensen.

Terri couldn't keep her eyes off Jensen as she spoke, he had this strange hold onto her. And the more they talked, the more butterflies flew about her stomach. It's just a crush she kept telling herself. Everyone has a crush on their teacher at one time or another. But what Terri tried to hide was the fact that she really was in love with Jensen, and deep in her mind, she screamed for him to just sweep her off her feet and listen to all the complaints she had to say. Terri wanted some prince that would keep her safe, and never leave her. Snap out of your crazy thoughts Terri Fletcher! she thought to herself.

Terri wished she had spent more time in front of the mirror this morning and put her hair in wavy curls the way she wore it some last year and put on a bit more makeup. She never really cared about dressing up much until it came to boys. Since last summer. Jay had been her first boyfriend ever, and she was always nervous about what she wore on their dates and little things like that. But with this being just class, Terri figured she didn't need to wear anything fancy. Had she known she would have a hot music teacher, she would have prepared herself better this morning.However, she hoped she didn't look like crap.

Had Jensen known about Terri's insecurities about her lack of attention to her appearance that particular day, he would have been stunned. He thought she looked radiant, inside and out. Anyone could have superficial beauty on the outside with a little makeup, but her beauty was on the inside, and it shone through. Not to mention, he thought with a chuckle, she looks great on the outside, too, which is always a plus. He couldn't help but add that.  
"...And so I'll be seeing you all tommorrow, then," Jensen finished talking to the class.  
Everyone excitedly started discussing his class and their plans for the record deal and the solos, which Jensen could see were well-sought after. He couldn't blame the kids for going after them. He would have been trying to get them, as well. Even if they were all friends, they all seemed to have this secret inner desire to get the deal. But he was glad that most of the students were mature enough to get along - it always helped to have support and encouragement to boost your spirits and help you keep going.  
As all of the other students were there, he saw Terri slowly gathering her books, and he realized that she was probably doing it on purpose. Denise seemed to be waiting for her, and Terri whispered something accompanied by a hand gesture, and Denise gave her a knowing smile. As Terri continued to take her time packing her things away, Jensen became more confident in his earlier impression that she was gathering her belongings slowly on purpose, hoping that she would be able to talk with him again. Either that, or he was too confident in himself and was just imagining things. But as she met his eyes, he decided to just talk with her about working with her. She might find it odd if he just offered to work with her out of the blue, so instead he decided he'd just ask her to sing. Most of the students were gone by now, anyway.  
"Terri Fletcher," he called, mentally cursing himself for using such a formal way of addressing her, and then realizing that it probably looked better if he called her that in front of the other students anyway, so they wouldn't think she was favoring her. "Do you have a few minutes"  
He saw her eyes light up. "Oh, sure." She smiled, and then he saw her packing up her things slowly, still, pretending that was how she normally put away her belongings. After all, she wouldn't want to make him think she was just doing it to get a chance to talk with him. Well, at least that was how Jensen interpreted it. As before, he couldn't really be certain. But he did see her trying to suppress a smile as she packed up.  
"I told you that I've heard a lot about you from the other teachers," Jensen said once the room was cleared and Terri was ready. "You seem to be quite the singer"  
Terri nodded shyly, blushing. He sensed that compliments made her uneasy, as they often did to him.  
"And I couldn't help be intrigued by what they said, and I'd love to hear you myself to know how you sing and where you're at, musically"  
He saw her eyes light up yet again, and he smiled warmly back at her. "If you don't mind, that is"  
Terri smiled back, and walked over to the piano. "Do you mind? She gestured, as though to sit down. "Oh no, go right ahead." He sat in a chair across the room about 4 feet away from her, to give her distance and space to relax. He didn't want her to feel like he was crowding her and making her nervous. He could tell that she was shaking a little, and he couldn't help but wonder what about him was making her so nervous, when the year before, she had sung in front of hundreds of people, both parents and her peers, with no problem.  
The song started out slowly, with a few chords from the piano, seeming to swing gently with Terri as she swayed with the music.  
Her voice amazed him. It was gentle, soft, sweet, and passionate, like a swan, yet grew with passion and volume and power as she lost herself in what she was singing. Her shaking went away and she seemed to be totally at ease with herself. He caught some of the lyrics, and felt that they really came from her heart, and that she was showing him some of her pain.  
"If I told you who I was before,  
Would you follow me?  
If I told you that I sneak sometimes,  
If I told you that I love too much,  
If I showed you the other side,  
Would you follow me?  
Cause I'm shedding my skin So you can see my face,  
I need you to know who I am.  
I'm ready to go where I've never been,  
Will you stay around and follow me?"

As Terri sang, she kept her eye on the words in front of her and her heart on the song. It was almost like there wasn't anyone in the room once she got lost within the music. Some of her nerves went away as she got lost in the song to. Terri could relate to the song that she was singing. It described who she was inside and out. That she wasn't a perfect painted picture.

Throughout the whole song, Terri felt like she was telling Jensen some about herself, and a little about what went on in her past. She did wonder what he would think and do if he knew that a year ago, she had asked her brother Paul to go sneak off to a Three days Grace concert while he was grounded, only to cause him to get killed later that night by a drunk driver and her being the only one to survive and carry guilt every where on her shoulders.

What would he also think if Terri told him that she really did love to much and that people always seem to let her down or they just leave her? She loved Paul so much and he left. Then Jay left her Terri found it really hard to love someone again and she was afraid they would just only leave her.

Terri did slowly pack up her things on purpose but she didn't know that Jensen already sensed that from her and had she known that he knew, she would have flipped out. The class had seemed so very short, even though it was an hour long. And through out the whole class, Terri knew that Jensen kept exchanging glances with her. She didn't know why, but being around him in general just made her nervous. Was it because he was hot and someone she barely knew? Terri thought maybe that was both and that if they got to know each other more, she wouldn't be as nervous around him.

She finished the song and played a few more cords on the piano and then finished the music all together. She looked up when she was done. 


	4. Terri's accident caused by Robin

Jensen couldn't help but wonder as the song kept repeating "If I told you...". The words were so beautiful, but that wasn't what made the song. The song was complete because he felt that she was singing to him, speaking to him from the depths of her heart. He couldn't stop himself from wondering if maybe she really was trying to tell him something. He put his emotions aside and tried to think it through logically. It wasn't as if she was really speaking to him, she was just reading words written about something else, by someone else. But the way she put so much feeling into it, it made him feel like she was telling him how she felt. Did she really want to tell him something? He wanted so much to help her in every way possible. Not just with her music, but with everything. With her life, with whatever she was so sad about. It was just a matter of getting her to let him into her heart. Wait, what was he even thinking? Into her heart? No, not in that way, not like

in a romantic way. She was just a student. He was so much older than her, and it would be wrong to be together.

Then a little voice in the back of his mind reminded him that she looked to be about seventeen, and he was only 25. Eight years weren't such a big age difference, not when some girls were marrying men old enough to be their fathers or even grandparents. But then again, many relationships were built on a basis of wealth and power. He never wanted that, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone who would make it whole, make it complete. He wanted to spend it with the person who, after he had experienced their presence, he couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life without them.

But no, he couldn't be in love with Terri. She was his student, and that would be wrong on two levels. Age and position. He simply wanted to help her, right? He kept telling himself that over and over, trying to make himself believe it. Even if it turned out that he did love her, he couldn't act on it, anyway. After all, it wasn't as if she could love him back, and he didn't want to turn into one of those pedophile teachers who force themselves onto their students because they couldn't accept rejection.

Then again, he thought, she did smile and blush whenever she saw him. No, no, no, he scolded himself. Even if she did have a crush on him, there was a line drawn between a crush and love. Many girls with a crush on someone older would have no clue what to do if they were actually with the person.

The way she kept saying, "If I told you," though. If she was really talking to him, what was it that she wanted to say? He wondered if she really did want to open up about the hurt that she felt inside, and a big part of him wished that she did, because he so longed to help her. But just as a teacher would help a student, right? He shook his head once again to clear it, realizing he was again going around in circles that even he couldn't follow or comprehend.

And it was a good thing that he did clear his head, because just after he did, she was finished. He thought back on the song, admiring the way her voice had filled the room, she had such a remarkable presence about her. There were people who could sing well and act well, but they just didn't give off that natural aura of talent and emotion the way Terri did. She really was talented.

"Terri, you have a real talent there. So many people can sing the right notes at the right time, or follow a piece of music, but do you know why they aren't famous? Do you know why they don't get what they dream of?"

Terri said nothing, merely cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Because they don't put their feelings into it. When you were singing, I felt like you were really talking to me, that you really did want to open up to something," he said this to also drop a slight hint that he would be open to what she wanted to say. "Music is there to bring out your emotions that you can't put into words. And that's what you did, and that's what comes naturally to you. That's why you got into this school, that's the incredible gift that you've been given, that's why you have a strong chance of winning that record deal, and that's why," he paused, "I'd like to help you reach your goals. If you're willing, I'd like to teach you."

Terri smiled slightly as he gave her all these wonderful compliments. A bunch of people had told her she was very talented,

but it sounded different and nice coming from her music teacher. He was right about one thing though, she was speaking

to him through the song she chose to sing. It did tell him some about her life, though not in complete detail. And he

kept dropping hints that he wanted to hear what was bothering her. Terri had always heard it was best to talk to someone

about your problems and not keep your feelings hidden deep down inside. And sometimes it was just a good way to get

emotions out. Terri sighed a little hesitating and thinking that Mr Ackles was a sincere caring person and it might

be good to open up to someone.

"Thank you Mr. Ackles I would like for you to help me if it's not much trouble and if it doesn't take up all your time.

I do usually express myself and my feelings into my music and my songwriting whenever possible. Sometimes I sit up

late at night writing a new song pouring my feelings into it. This is just one of the other pieces I spent writing last

week. You are right about one thing, in the song, I was directly speaking to you. This year and last year has been a

huge emotional rollar coaster ride for me. The song I Just sang talks about two people whom I have lost and I did love",

Terri turned her head away slightly a few tears rolling down her cheeks. How embarassing! Now he was going to see her

cry. Terri wiped her eyes away and continued "My boyfriend just broke up with me last week sometime. He did go to school

here with me last year, and most recently earlier this spring, got a job to go on the road with Three Days Grace. I came

back to the School after not hearing from him for several weeks. Then I get this email, and it says Terri I think we

should see other people, this long distance relationship thing isn't working." Terri cried some more angry at herself

for bringing her problems up to her teacher and hoped she didn't seem like another whiny teenager to him.

Terri continued seeing that her problems weren't boring him but totally surprising him and he had a look of concern on

his face like he cared for her. "Anyway. Jay was like my other best friend. Not only was he my boyfriend, but he was

more of a friend to. I just thought we were in love and I thought we would always be together. Ever since I came back

to here, I keep wondering what I did wrong to cause this to happen", Terri began to cry again the tears coming out

more this time. And she couldn't hold them back.

"Terri..." Jensen began, feeling his heart go out to her. "I know you feel like it was your fault. I know that, once you're in a relationship, you tend to forget about the other people who love you. You begin to feel like there's only that one person in the world, and just for the first time, you feel like someone truly love you who wasn't obligated to, who chose you. Someone who completely understands you, and wants to be with you no matter what. Someone who you can tell everything to. Someone you feel like you were meant to be with and will never be apart from. That's why it hurts so much when you break up. All of that trust seems like it means nothing. It seems like that love is gone and everything is broken and shattered, and you can't pick up the pieces by yourself. It seems like everything you've ever done with that person doesn't even matter any more. But you can't look at it like that. Think about everything happy that you've done with Jay. So many happy

things end in sorrow, but don't stop doing what makes you happy just because you're afraid of the sorrow. Learn from it, and cherish the memories, but don't dwell on what went wrong, because it wasn't your fault."

"Remember that a relationship is two people. Not one, two. Two very different people, who get together and try to become one. They share everything and become a part of one another. Then something changes, and the person who once seemed to be perfection isn't perfect anymore. You wake up one day and the spark is just gone, just like that. And you know what? It's not the other person's fault. It's no one's fault, there's no one to blame. It's just fate saying that maybe you're not right for each other after all, maybe you were meant to learn from each other and help each other along the way, but you weren't meant to be together for the rest of your lives. If you stayed with Jay and got married, you could have wound up following him around on his tours for your whole life. And you're too talented to do that, you have too much potential to waste it by not going after your dreams. He might have held you back. Fate just has something different in store for you. It's

not your fault. People change, it has nothing to do with you. You did nothing wrong. You have to realize that." He touched her shoulder gently, and was surprised to feel her lean into him slightly. Taking a chance, he put his arm fully around her shoulder, relieved that she didn't tense up or pull away.

"Look outside. Do you see what I see?" he asked, pulling away slightly so she could look.

She glanced out the window and shook her head.

"Let me show you. I see buildings full of people. People who are happy, people who are crying, people who are in relationships. I see a whole world of people taking advantage of their opportunity. And I see people who don't. I see birds that soar to higher skies every day. I see a sun that makes all of this possible, a sun that makes its way pass the clouds every day that try to oppress it to bring life to all. Can you see all that?"

This time, Terri nodded.

"Look in the mirror." Terri probably saw puffy pink eyes and a tear-stained face.

"I see a bright, talented, young girl. Someone who has too much potential to dwell on the past. I see a girl who has been hurt, I see a girl who has loved and has lost and is in pain. And I can see opportunity in her eyes. I can see that she wants to get past this, but she needs to trust herself and realize that it takes time. I see a girl who is much too much talent to miss out on what could happen to her right now, like that record deal. I see a girl, no, woman, who is too strong to let this get in the way of her dreams. I see someone full of life. Do you see her, too?"

Terri was a bit stunned that Jensen thought that much of her and no one had ever called her a woman before. She did see

what Jensen was talking about but she didn't know how she could ever be that girl again without him helping her. She

needed his help more than ever to get over this. Terri couldn't deal with the breakup on her own. True, he was right

about a lot of things. She did want to get past all this and focus on her goals. She wanted to get past Jay, get past

Paul and just concentrate on her music. She wanted to be happy again and full of life. Because she was sick and tired

of all this crying.

Out of all people, Terri deserved to be happy.She wanted to get that record deal more than anything she had ever strived

for, but how was she going to do that, when she was so upset over this breakup? Terri wondered if she would ever meet

someone that would truly be her soul mate, and wouldn't leave her no matter what. Terri slowly nodded at what Jensen

said "I see what you mean Jensen. But I just don't feel like that girl you see right now. I'm sad and hurt, and I do

want to get past this but I'm going to need some help. I can't do it on my own". she sniffed and grabbed a tissue and

leaned back into his chest. "I'm tired of crying, I'm tired of laying in bed at night wondering what is going to happen

next to come crashing down on me". Terri found comfort with him just holding her like he was and she needed someone she

could cry on.

Terri continued on talking. "Jay's not the only one I've lost. My brother Paul died a year ago in a car wreck killed

by a drunk driver. I was with him, but I was the only one that survived. I woke up in the hospital to find out that

my brother my other best friend died because of my selfish wants. The day of his Graduation I had bought him and me

some Three Days Grace concert tickets. Paul at the time had been grounded because our dad is strict and tends to try

to keep us on a tight lease. He only does it because he cares for us. So anyway, I told Paul it was Three Days Grace and

our only chance to see them. I convince Paul to sneak out. And so we do and when we get to the concert we have a fabulous

time. On the ride home, we're so busy having fun and singing along to a Three Days Grace cd when we don't know of this

drunk driver coming near Paul's side until it's to late then everything goes black, and last I hear is this sound of metal

being crushed. You can imagine how awful I feel once I find out Paul is dead. I blame myself for weeks for his death.

And I still do. If I hadn't told him to sneak out that night, Paul might still be alive. Now I have to live with that

guilt every day". Terri cried some more missing her brother terribly.

Jensen knew from his own experiences that sometimes there was nothing else you could do for a person when they were hurt and upset than offer them comfort. So he did, holding Terri for a long while as he let her cry until her tears began to subside.

"It's just so hard, keeping this all inside sometimes. Like there's no one to turn to, and I'm all alone, without Paul and Jay. My friend Denise knows, but I feel like such a burden telling her. And I feel like such a burden telling you. My parents know, but they're not here, no matter how much they care, they can't be here, so I'm just alone, trying to hold everything inside, and now it just came pouring out, and.. and..."

"Shh... I know it's hard. You've been through two big losses. Loss is never something easy to get over, I'm not going to lie to you. It'll take time, and the emotions you're feeling won't go away right away. It depends on the person, it can take quite a while for the feelings to go away. But it helps to have someone beside you. Terri, I don't want you to feel so alone. Remember how we said before that everything happens for a reason? I don't know what it was, and I don't want to try to comprehend it, because I never knew Paul, but I'm sure that he was a wonderful person if you cared about him so much. I'm sure he would have wanted to have fun during his life and die earlier than go through it suppressed by your father. It's not your fault that he died. People go out, and they have fun. Every time you leave your house, you take a chance that you might not return. You take a chance that something could happen to you, no matter what you do. You never know what

will happen. Paul took a chance by leaving the house. So did you. It just happens that something did happen, and it took Paul's life. But that's not your fault, that's never your fault. It's part of life, and every life comes to an end sometime. It's tragic if it's cut short by an accident, but that's part of what happens."

"I want you to know that you're never alone. I know how alone you feel, but if you ever need me, I'll be right here for you. Please don't be afraid to come to me, because I don't want you to go through this summer feeling that nobody cares. I promise you that you can get past this. Sometimes you just need someone beside you to be there if you ever want to talk, and I promise you that I'll stay here for you. No matter what."

Terri nodded "Okay, I will come to you. Thanks for being such a friend. " Terri leaned against him still crying some but his voice soothed her as he spoke to her.

Terri was surprised at his eagerness to help her. Most of the time if you had problems, people wanted to avoid them and not even help. And Terri understood

that. She never wanted to be a burden to anyone. At least she wouldn't be a burden to Jensen because he seemed like the type of person who cared and was

a great listener. What was even more surprising was how he held her in his arms as she cried.She couldn't think of anyone much more passionate than this young man.

Even her father never really liked to listen to her cry. How could she blame him?

"It's nice to have someone to talk to", said Terri after her crying had died down some. His voice was enough to calm

down her nerves some. Terri wondered if Jensen felt the special connection they shared at that moment. Terri felt like

her feelings were much more than just a crush for him. But if she had mention this, it might scare Jensen away and he

would want to go teach somewhere else. Terri felt it was best to keep those feelings hidden for right now.

She leaned against him more glad to have someone she could hug and hold onto for that brief moment. It felt so good just

to hug someone who actually cared. Not because they felt like they had to be there, but that they wanted to be there for

her. She was glad she stuck around after Class. Now she felt like she had more friends there.

As Terri began to pull away, Jensen rubbed her shoulder before letting go. "You going to be okay?"

Terri nodded slowly. "I'll manage. Thank you. For everything."

Jensen waved his hand. "Don't worry about it." You're worth it, he added quietly to himself. "Listen, Terri, I've been thinking. I know how badly you want that record deal, and from what I've heard, you're an amazing singer and after what you've been through in your life, you deserve it. I have a lot of time off when I'm not teaching classes, and that time is intended to be spent working with students, among other things. I'd really like to help you win that record deal, and if you want, I could work with you on your music over the summer."

The smile on Terri's face made all of his words worth saying, and everything he had said to comfort her seemed to be rewarded as she smiled, truly smiled, for the first time in what seemed to be quite a long time. Sure, she had smiled before, shyly, but this one reached her eyes and radiated throughout her, even though it was only a small curve. Hey, it was a start. She nodded. "I'd really like that."

He returned her smile warmly. "Then it's a deal. Let me know if you ever need anything. See you tomorrow after class, I hope?"

She nodded again, and he smiled to himself as he watched her leave the room after thanking him again.

As he had told Terri, everything happened for a reason. Everything in life. If he hadn't moved out here, he would never know her and would live the same mundane life as everyone else in the town did, and he couldn't stand that. But it wasn't just that. He felt like there was some reason he was meeting her, some twist of fate that brought her to him in her time of need. Maybe his part was to help her, he thought. She deserved happiness in her life, and she deserved that record deal, not only because she was so talented but because she had been through so much pain and sorrow, and she was still going through a lot of hardships in her life. But was the reason he met her only so he would be able to help her, or was it something more? Why did he keep feeling this urge to help her? No, he wasn't, he couldn't be falling for her. She probably just reminded him of the way he was once, and that was why he felt so drawn to her. And because of those eyes... No, he scolded

himself. Stop thinking like that, you can't fall for a student. He had always wanted to help people, anyway. And this was someone in dire need of help. That was all. It couldn't be anything more, right?

Terri left the music room that day feeling refreshed and it felt like a huge burden was lifted right off her shoulders. Jensen had been nothing but supportive and kind; and listened as she cried and explained everything. Terri walked to the Cafeteria hungry because it was lunchtime. Today they were serving fried chicken, mashed potatoes and Green Beans. Jensen was already in the teacher's table talking with some other Faculty members.

Sighing, Terri took her lunch tray and was going to go sit at one of the tables but no one else seemd to want to sit with her or let her sit with them; so she took the tray outside feeling frustrated as she sat where she was last year on the Stairway banister of the School. Terri expected her 2nd year at this school to be better. As she ate her lunch, Terri realized that she was still a loner.And a gifted student who was different from the others. Some kids probably thought that she thought of herself as better than them. Which wasn't true. She couldn't even be popular or fit in with a crowd.

Terri looked around and surveyed her surroundings. There were couples everywhere either liplocked. or holding hands. She even spotted her friends she had hooked up last year Sloane and "Kiwi" Wilson in a major liplock a few steps down from her. Terri wanted to say hi to them but would only feel like she was intruding. Suddenly her thoughts went back to Jensen. The way he held her in his arms, there had been something there. Hadn't it? There was Genuine concern in his voice the way he talked to her tryign to soothe her and consol her. And held her made her feel safe. It was as almost as if he was falling for her, No, thought Terri shaking her head. He was just her teacher and he just wanted to help. Terri didn't know at that moment, a girl student who was jealous of her and Jensen mostly jealous of her wanted to start trouble. Trouble with her and was glaring at her.

Jensen felt slightly out of place as he chatted with the other teachers. After all, they had taught together for years and years, and felt like a newcomer. However, they were all very kind and made an effort to include him. That combined with his natural way of talking to others made him feel more comfortable. They were all incredibly insightful and talented, and he felt lucky to call himself one of them and hoped to be able to learn from them.

He excused himself for a moment to get more food, when a student came up to him to talk. He wasn't surprised, students came up to him all the time for support, guidance, or simply when they needed someone to talk to. He never minded giving a few minutes of his time to chat with someone or help them, and he really rather enjoyed it. That was another reason why he liked teaching. He had an opportunity to really get to know people and help them, and it made him thrilled when his students felt comfortable around him, enough to open up. And of course, that led to thoughts of Terri again. He could see her in the lunch room, looking rather unhappy. He figured that she just needed time to get over everything that she had been going through and time to meet people. After all, it was the first day of classes, and she hadn't really had a chance to talk to anyone yet. There were plenty of people to get to know. He decided that she'd be fine just as the girl game up to him.

She had curly brown hair. Her eyes didn't seem to have the same warmth as Terri's. They looked colder, a little sharper and wary, but still open and slightly friendly when she smiled. "So I've heard you just came here." He suddenly realized that she was in his class earlier that afternoon, and he struggled to pull her name out of his memory. What was it...? Something with a T? No, and R... Rob? No, that was a guy's name...

"Hi, Robin," he said, gauging the reaction on her face and realizing with relief that he must have called her by the correct name. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just getting more food. With the money we pay to come here, you'd think that they could come up with something better than this." she wrinkled her nose.

Jensen was a little taken a back by her comment. She appeared to be pretty spoiled, or she was just stuck up. After all, they didn't come there to eat, they came there to learn music. But nothing prepared him for her next comment.

"Good thing everything here isn't that gross," she said, tossing her hair back and giving him a knowing smile, which he returned uneasily. She touched his shoulder and he felt his awkward feelings grow. It wasn't like the kind of warm, gentle touch he gave Terri. No, this was different somehow.

He hoped the other teachers weren't watching. It looked wrong to have a student flirting with him. He went to remove her hand from his shoulder. However, to remove it, he had to take her hand in his, which she probably took as a sign of his interest, even though he dropped her hand from his as quickly as possible. Great, just what he needed. A student with a crush on him who thought he liked her back. He smacked himself in the forehead as she left with more of a smirk than a smile on her face.

Terri had decided to come back into the cafeteria and finally saw a seat available for her to sit down. Not caring if anyone saw her, Terri sat down and ate lunch. The food wasn't that great, but it was better than having nothing to eat and by now, Terri was hungry enough to eat anything. Not to far away, was the Faculty table and Jensen sat with the other teachers. Of course he would thought Terri. He wouldn't eat lunch with a student. She sat and ate her meal while looking about the Cafeteria. What shocked her next was when Robin approached Jensen. By her tone and the way she eyed Jensen, Terri instantly knew that Robin was into Jensen and she was flirting with him. Terri saw that Jensen was uncomfortable around Robin at first and had a forced smile on his face. Was it a forced Smile or actual flirtation? Then he took Robin's hand in his. IN his hand.

Unable to watch anymore, Terri didn't finish her meal. She had lost her appetite. Terri got up and went to throw away her remains of her lunch. By the time she got ready to leave the cafeteria, Robin was no longer near Jensen. The way she saw it, towards the end; Terri thought Jensen enjoyed Robin's flirting.Terri walked outside to get some fresh air and to control her emotions. But as soon as she stepped outside and towards the stairway, Terri bumped into Robin. Her least favorite person in the world.

Robin smiled at her in a cold way. "Terri Fletcher. So how are you and Jay doing?" she had her arms crossed, and her friends stood by her side all seemed to be sneering at Terri.

"I"m surprised you haven't heard by now, since your the gossip queen Robin. Jay and I broke up". said Terri not in the mood to talk or to put up with Robin.

"Oh. Very sorry to hear that. But then again, Jay does somehow know his way around. That new vocal teacher Jensen is his name?" asked Robin. Terri nodded.

"We had an interesting conversation. I believe he likes me. I'm going to go for him, and that record deal. Have a nice day, Terri". Robin said coldly messing with Terri's emotions to get her upset.

It was all Terri could do not to cry again. She tried to walk past the girls but then Robin stuck her foot out tripping Terri on purpose. "Oops, You need to be more careful and watch your step Terri", she said out loud trying to be friendly in case anyone saw or heard. What she didn't know was that Jensen was close by and saw everything. The other girls laughed.

Terri then lost her footing, then her balance. She fell forward unable to stop herself unable to grab onto anything to break her fall. "Agghhhhh!" she screamed.

Jensen was normally easygoing. It took a lot to make him angry. Enough years of teaching had given him a pretty hard shell. But his compassion for Terri was so overpowering that he couldn't stand seeing her hurt. And Robin... not his favorite student, let's just say. Not by a long shot. And kids bullying each other was what really set him off because he had also dealt with bullies when he was in grammar school, especially, before he needed to develop more muscles for football.

So by this time, Jensen was quietly fuming as he watched, but so far there wasn't much he could do. Kids picked on each other all the time, usually because they were jealous of someone or wanted something from them, and interfering would only make the bully retaliate. That was why he had never spoken up when he was bullied, because it only made the situation worse. But when they were physically harming someone, that was another story. Jensen already sensed that something would be happening, judging from the normal progression of fights. He was just walking down the steps so they'd see him watching and hopefully stop, but apparently Robin couldn't see him. She wouldn't have been continuing this behavior if she could have seen him, after all. Just as he was about to move up again, he saw that familiar smirk on Robin's face as she pushed Terri down the stairs. Had Jensen had more time to think, he would have been more than a bit surprised at what Robin had done to Terri.

Normally, when girls fought, it was more verbal. That kind of thing was harder to prove, anyway, if Terri ever told anyone. Plus there were no witnesses on Terri's side. Well, there were, but Robin didn't know about that. But if they did to Terri what falling down those steps could do, they would definitely leave more than a few marks. But that could have eliminated Terri from Robin's competition for the record deal, as Jensen realized later. He bet Robin was willing to go to extreme measures to win that record deal at any cost, and she probably saw Terri, talented and beautiful, as an obstacle. Little did he know that wasn't the only thing Robin saw Terri as an obstacle for, still not knowing that Terri had a crush on him. And, of course, he had no clue about what had happened between Robin and Jay.

So here he was. Jensen felt a rush of adrenaline throughout him, and he lunged forward, his football training giving him an advantage over the stairs that seemed to be against him, trying to prevent him from reaching Terri so he could save her. Jensen reached her in the nick of time and caught her in his arms. Time seemed to stand still, with everything frozen, to Jensen for just a moment. Probably because everyone was in shock. Robin was standing with her hand over her mouth, those sharp eyes filled with jealousy and rage. Her friends just looked stunned and he suspected that, though they had certainly played a role in hurting Terri, they had been dragged along by Robin and had no idea what they were in for. People like Robin usually looked for people who were desperate for friends. One of the girls had so much compassion on her face, he couldn't imagine blaming her. That was why he wasn't too angry when the girls ran away, all except for Robin. They certainly

played a role in what had happened, but should they run off, he could come after them later. They didn't seem to be too much of a threat that they themselves would do anything to Terri. Jensen had no idea how wrong they'd prove him. He couldn't recognize them all to go after them later, after all. There were too many. Robin looked down with jealousy and scorn, seeing that she had helped place Terri in Jensen's arms.

Jensen looked down at Terri, seeing her hair had fallen over her face and brushing it away. He set her down and carefully helped her sit down. She looked very weak, probably stunned. "You okay?" he murmured, and she nodded, dazed, tears frozen in her eyes.

Robin smiled at him flirtatiously. Oh, she did not have the nerve to keep flirting with him after all of that. There was no way. Yet she giggled lightly and said, "Oh, Jensen, Terri's just so clumsy. I'm sorry she had to be such a burden," she emphasized "burden," knowing it was Terri's soft spot, "for you to catch. It's good that you're strong enough to help her. But maybe I can be a better judge of that a little later," she winked. Jensen felt rage coursing throughout him, and started running up the steps, with no clue what he'd do to her once he caught her. Had she not run through the door and disappeared amongst the kids in the cafeteria, he may have gotten fired for what he wanted to do with her.

He realized that she in her impulses hadn't thought her actions through, and hadn't realized that he would see her in his class tomorrow. Or he could always hunt her down in the dorms later tonight. The thought brought a smile to his face, despite his anger and concern. At least he could deal with her there. She had too much nerve to sit there and flirt with him coolly after what she had done. She didn't even seem fazed by the fact that she had just pushed Terri down the steps! And then just trying to brush it off like that...

He walked down the steps quietly, so as to not upset Terri, and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her.

Terri couldn't believe what had just happened. Robin had some nerve tripping her and making her fall down the stairs towards to a bad injury or possibly worse like breaking an arm or leg. Terri felt herself lose her balance and fall forward. She came closer to hitting the ground when out of nowhere, a pair of strong muscular arms grabbed her around the waist preventing her fall. Terri felt stunned by whoever had saved her and felt somewhat surprised to. No one had ever gone out of their way to save her like this before. '

Terri found out that the person who saved her was Jensen. He broke her fall by catching her safely in his arms and still held her even when they had stopped falling in which Jensen landed perfectly on the ground with Terri still in his arms and Robin and the others watching. Terri was stunned by Jensen's sudden rescue. He must have witnessed the whole scene and sprung into action to save her. Though Terri didn't see him use his football training but others had witnessed the heroic event.

Terri didn't know that Jensen used to be a football star back in his hometown.

She had nodded when he asked if she was okay. Her eyes threatened to bring more tears because Robin was so mean to her. Terri hated being so emotional and it embarassed her to cry around Jensen. He probably thought of her as a baby. Robin hit a sore spot of Terri's by calling her a burden in front of everyone especially Jensen. And she had some nerve flirting with Jensen even after what she had done to Terri. Terri had a feeling that Robin could sense the special connection between her and Jensen and was extremely jealous of it. Robin had been jealous of Terri ever since she came to the school. The Jealousy grew more intense when Terri began dating Jay. Because Robin and him used to be an item as well until both of them had changed, was how Jay had put it.

Terri had found out that Robin was a spoiled rich girl who had always gotten her way. And if she didn't get what she wanted, then others around her would suffer.Terri realized that winning this record deal wasn't going to be easy. Robin was going to go up against her against all odds, determine to win that record deal. And now, what was worse, was that she wanted Jensen and would probably get him somehow. Terri felt her feelings now for Jensen was more than just a crush. Her heart would beat wildly when she was with him. And it was beating wildly now in such a steady rush just after he had saved her. Terri saw that Jensen's rescuing her caused Robin to be angry and more Jealous. Which could make problems get worse for Terri later on. But at the moment, she was glad Robin was angry and Jealous. She hadn't count on Jensen to come to Terri's rescue just in the nick of time.

Terri smiled at him as he put his arm around her. She wanted to lean into his chest for comfort again just to feel those strong arms around her again, but they were around people, and Terri didn't want to make any wrong moves that could get him into trouble. For now, she and Jensen would tell everyone that they were just friends if any questions were to be asked. For right now, Terri had to thank Jensen for saving her life. It seemed the right thing to do. "Mr. Ackles, thanks for um saving my life. Where did you get the quick reflexes?" Terri's voice asked in a amusing voice. She was impressed with his heroic actions. She wondered if he made a habit in saving people like that. It made her like him more. Terri wiped some of the tears away from her eyes. It was embarassing to let him see her cry like this.She had gotten so used to calling him Mr. Ackles.

Jensen was tempted to ask Terri to call him by his first name instead of Mr. Ackles, but immediately thought better of it, amused at the idea of the other teachers seeing a student walk by calling him "Jensen" while the rest called him "Mr. Ackles." Yeah, like that wouldn't look weird. And it would be really weird for him to tell Terri that - he'd be making it so obvious. He thought for a moment of calling her "Miss Fletcher" just to kid with her, but thought better of it. She wasn't in the best mood. Though her voice was light and teasing, he could see that tears were still coming from her eyes.

He realized that his arm around her shoulder in front of all these people had been fine at first, because, well, he liked to protect and help and comfort her, and because he had just saved her, so naturally it was just an act of compassion. But if he kept it there for too long, people would probably find it a bit suspicious. He didn't want her to think he didn't want to touch her, though, because that wasn't true and it would make her feel worse. So he gently rubbed her arm for a couple of moments before grazing his hand across her back as he pulled his arm from around her. Still, Terri looked hurt. Jensen let out a frustrated sigh inside. At any other time of the day, there wouldn't be any people around. But no, of course this place had to be filled with crowds of people right now.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere inside," Jensen said, trying to smile at her to ease the hurt she felt. Terri nodded lightly and he took her hand to help her up. Hey, that couldn't look suspicious. She just nearly killed herself.

Then he realized he had never answered her question. "Years of football in my hometown," he stated coolly, looking slightly down to see her face as she walked beside him.

"Never been much for sports, myself," Terri stated. "As you probably guessed from my graceful fall," she said, and Jensen saw that she was trying to joke though she didn't feel like it on the inside.

He led her into the library, where it was pretty much empty. "Come on, follow me," he said, leading her down the hall. There was an old, unused room where he used to hang out with his friends when he attended the school. It was slightly run down, but cozy nonetheless. It had a fireplace for the winter, a curtained window for the summer. It was one of those windows that you could see out of but couldn't see into, which meant that Jensen could come here whenever he needed to to enjoy a private view. He had used this place a lot when he was younger to practice without anyone hearing him or to just think about life and read. It was nice to enjoy privacy and time for himself after being around people all day, even though he did enjoy their company. Eventually, he had stopped coming to the room and instead taken to the roof. It offered a more beautiful view, and he felt so in tune with nature, with the wind blowing fresh air into his face.

He walked over to a couch and sat down beside Terri. The couch was run down, but it made it all the more comfortable. Jensen smiled down at a stain he had made in the couch years ago, remembering the cherry juice he brought. Not the best thing to be drinking in a library, especially when drinks weren't even allowed there.

Jensen instinctively place his arm around Terri again. If he had known she thought she was being a baby, he would have been shocked. Everyone cries sometimes, and he knew that she seemed like she didn't want to cry, but couldn't help herself. It wasn't like she was doing it for attention or anything.

She began to cry, tears slowly going down her cheeks. She wasn't hysterical, just worn out and the shock of falling down the stairs was wearing off. She probably felt embarrassed, as well, though he didn't know why, but her cheeks were turning red. He hoped that she would open up to him once she was through crying. He guessed she had some history with Robin that he didn't know about. Girls like Robin usually had a motive.

Terri suddenly began to let the tears fall. She didn't want to sit there and cry her eyes out in public, because that's what Robin wanted. To see her cry.

She couldn't believe Robin basically tried to kill her but of course to get that record deal and Jensen meant that Robin would try anything to make Terri stay

out of her way, and what she wanted to have.

Terri cried if it hadn't been for Jensen and his quick reactions, Terri hated to think what might have happened to her. She appreciated him saving her, and for looking

after her to make sure she was safe. And she did feel safe as long as he was with her. She noticed no one else was around, so she leaned into his chest and felt

his arms wrap around her again in a comfortable embrace. She felt so safe there she didn't want to be released from his arms any time soon.

Jensen offered safety and security the way that no one else did. And Terri needed that in her life. She needed someone who could protect her and tell her that

things were going to be okay. Because sometimes, she just felt like falling apart. Life could be so unfair.

Robin wanted to destroy her life. She wanted to make sure that Terri didn't get that record deal or even compete against her. Robin didn't like competition. Robin

wanted to be a star and the heck with everyone else's problems or what they wanted. Thought Terri. She wanted to make sure Terri stayed there another year attempting to get her chance

in being a singer.

Terri didn't understand how could someone like Robin be so jealous of her, when Robin had more than Terri had. Robin was rich and always got her way. Terri was

the total opposite. She came from a poor family that worked for everything they had, and her dad struggled for years just to keep a roof under his kids heads. Somehow,

their dad always had a job, and always kept everyone fed. Terri thought to herself, if she ever became famous, she wanted to help her family out just as they always had

with her and Paul. Aunt Nina would be able to keep her farm that she had, and Her Dad and Mom would always have a job without ever having to worry about being

laid off. Or worrying about not paying the bills on time.

Robin as far as she knew, had never worked for anything in her life. Terri cried for awhile in Jensen's arms then slowly she dabbed her eyes with a tissue from a nearby

tissue box. She guessed that Jensen wanted to hear all about her past history with Robin now as he had witnessed the whole scene outside just now.

"Robin and I have been Enemies ever since me and Jay started dating last year. She saw me as a threat since that day and has been giving me a hard time even since.

Both her and Jay used to date for awhile until things between them changed. LIke Jay said, they just didn't have that spark anymore. Then when me and Jay dated,

Robin gave us a hard time then, and she even tried to steal him away from me. Robin cornered me today and said that she thinks you like her and that she was going

for that record deal, and even you". Terri wiped more tears from her eyes with the tissue and listened for Jensen's response.


	5. Jensen comforts Terri

Jensen felt his hands threatening to clench into fists as he heard of Robin, and had to hold back so he wouldn't hurt Terri in his anger. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do. When she put the tissue down, he took it from her and wiped away one more tear that was rolling down her chin. His fingers brushed her face for just the slightest moment, and his heart sped up. He wondered if Terri could feel the pounding, for he could surely feel it. He was so overcome by her presence that he was at a loss for words, his thoughts so filled with her that, for a moment, he could barely even remember what she had told him, let alone what to say. He regained his composure as quickly as he could.

"I hate to say this, Terri, but Robin's probably not the last person like that you'll encounter in your life. It seems like she's the first, but the chances of her being the only one are like the chances that you'll win the lottery three times in a row. You're incredibly talented, and people are going to be jealous of you. Robin wants what you have. The problem is, she has no clue how to get it. You have talent that you worked for and deserve, and you've been through a lot of hard times to get to where you are now. Robin, on the other hand, is also talented. But she seems to be the type of person who takes it for granted. She probably doesn't need to work for things as hard as you do, and she's used to getting her way. Right now, you stand in her way. And she's the type of person who can have very little empathy for what other people are feeling. She doesn't care how hard you worked for what you have, in her mind she's the one who deserves it, just because she's

used to it. Honestly, between you and me, Robin infuriates me. She kept flirting with me and touching me. I've never really known how to react when anyone, especially a student, does that when I don't like them. I felt bad pushing her away, even though she was obviously breaking the ethics of a normal student-teacher relationship. But I had no clue what type of person she was, and I hate hurting people's feelings, so I tried to be as gentle as possible. Unfortunately, she took that as a sign of interest. She doesn't care who she has to step on, she wants what she wants and that's it."

Terri nodded. "I just wish she's leave me alone. I can't deal with this this summer, not after everything else."

"I wish it was that easy, Terri, I really do. But you deserve to hear the truth, well, at least what I think is the truth. I don't think she'll stop. When I was in high school, I made quarterback on the team. Of course there were people who wanted the position that I'd worked for for so long. One person in particular had a father who had donated a lot of money for the team, and he wanted to be the quarterback and had always assumed he would be. Then I joined and got the position, and he's been bitter to me since then. He's done some really nasty things that I'd rather not talk about right now, but... that's the type of person you're dealing with, Terri. Up until our last game, he wouldn't leave me alone. And I don't think Robin is going to, either. I'll tell you what, I'm going to find her in her dorm and go talk to her, because I can't deal with her behavior anymore. I have no clue what type of punishment she could receive, but I'll make sure she isn't just let

off. I'm sorry you have to go through all of this, I know it must be hard on you to have to deal with Robin on top of everything else. I'll do everything I can to keep Robin away from you."

Terri listened to Jensen as he told her about Robin and how she wouldn't be the only person that didn't like Terri in her life. He was right. Robin wasn't going to stop going after what she always wanted or wanted in life. The only best thing to do, was to just deal with things, leave Robin alone, and let Jensen handle her. It was his duty as a teacher to keep bullies from harming students.

As he held her in his arms and wiped away her tears, Terri could feel his heart beating in his chest fast. Whenever he was near her. Was she making him nervous? Terri hoped she wasn't making him uncomfortable in anyway. But then again, he made her heart beat wildly to. Everytime she was near him.

It felt so nice to be held like this. She felt so safe in his arms like nothing or anyone could ever harm her. Terri got the feeling that Jensen loved to protect her. Terri almost forgot what it feels like to be loved, protected and wanted. Sure her parents and Aunt Nina all loved her. And, she thought Jay had loved her to. But the one thing she never actually got to experience was real true love. From the opposite sex. What was that like?

When Jensen told her he was going to confront Robin, Terri couldn't believe he would do it. He was going to find some way of punishing Robin. Terri just hoped he didn't do anything drastic that would cost him his job. She cared about the teacher and liked him a lot. And more than anything; she wanted him to always be there to help her get that deal.

"Jensen, thank you. Your kindess towards me is so overwhelming. I've never had somebody save my life like you did before let alone confront the person that was bullying me. Most teachers do nothing except stand there and watch and let things happen because they are afraid of getting involved.It's touching you care so much about me". Terri wondered if he could just hold her awhile longer. It would be thirty more minutes before they headed back to class.

"Shhh, don't mention it," Jensen whispered, just as touched that Terri was glad and grateful for his help. "I'm glad to be able to help you. It's not easy going through things on your own."

And as Jensen and Terri sat there peacefully in silence, Robin was sitting around in her dorm alone, having told her friends she was practicing for the record deal. Truth to be told, she just wanted some time to herself.Robin was furious and humiliated. She did things on impulse far too often for her own or anyone else's liking. She never thought that Jensen would have seen her yelling at Terri. Se wished she could take it all back, not because she felt bad for Terri, but now Jensen probably thought badly of her. Great. Just when she was trying to make things get better this summer. And the look of rage on Jensen's face when he caught her eyes was almost too much to bear. She was still angry with herself for running, she hadn't even stopped to think that she was in his class. Or he could always find her in her dorm, and she'd be done for. It was so embarrassing to have Jensen yelling at her and thinking she was an immature stuck-up brat when she wanted to be with

him. Oh, and the tender look in his eyes when he looked at Terri. Robin could have kicked herself, really she could. She managed to bring the girl she hated closer to the guy she wanted.

Robin sighed. She hadn't always been this way. Stuck up, yes, but not vengeful. Why would she be jealous of anyone else? She already had everything she ever wanted. She had been a bright, happy little girl. Daddy's little girl, she thought to herself. And it helped that said Daddy was rich. Full of princess gowns and crowns and shoes. She had always been the envy of every other little girl. After all, she thought, she deserved everything that she had. She was beautiful and rich, so that qualified her for everything she had in her life. She didn't need to work hard like everyone else. While all the other kids were selling girl scout cookies, trying to earn a prize for selling the most, she had her father buy thousands of boxes with just a wave of her hand. The other girls had nothing on her. She made her way through life, not on friendliness and kindness, but by earning a circle of backstabbing friends through her wealth. They followed her endlessly, wanting to

be her, wanting everything she had, and so they put up with her cruelty. Not to mention, Robin was talented. She had always been the best at singing in her school, which made others envy her even more, thus putting her higher up on her pedestal of wealth and talent. So when she was accepted to the music school, she found a new circle of friends who only put up with her because she made herself popular with her riches and she could make everyone afraid to even associate with a person who she said something mean about. The summer had gone perfectly, winning a scholarship at the end of the school year. She had the perfect, hot boyfriend that so many other girls wanted. Her father threw her a party for all of her friends, and she made a big deal of showing off Jay to all of her friends. So many girls wanted to be with him, and he was hers. Jay didn't know what she was really like, he only saw her sweet side. For all he knew, she was talented, sweet, kind, happy,

beautiful... basically perfect.

She had spent the entire school year anticipating the next summer, just knowing that it would go as perfectly as the last summer had. But the perfection was gone. Her perfect boyfriend was with someone else. Someone who actually was beautiful, talented, and sweet without even trying or pretending to be. And suddenly, Robin didn't have all that she wanted anymore. She was humiliated that Jay was no longer with her after she had spent so much time bragging and showing him off like she would a car that her parents had bought her. Of course, right on her sixteenth birthday when she got her license. Something else to make her even more full of herself. Terri had everything that Robin had "worked for." In Robin's mind, she had worked for it. Truthfully, though, if Robin had really thought about it without focusing on herself, she would realize that someone more deserving had taken everything that she had that she didn't deserve out from under her. Everything that she

had, everything that made her so popular and everything that made everyone like her. Gone. And that made her furious with Terri, even though to anyone else, Terri was sweet and harmless and would never purposely take anything from Robin. Above all else, Terri was likable. Other people wanted to be around with her just because she was Terri, not because she had money. And somewhere deep inside, Robin realized how disposable everything she had was, and instead of blaming herself, she channeled her rage into going after Terri's boyfriend. Even the teacher who used to think that Robin was his favorite now picked Terri instead! It wasn't fair! And she looked like a witch because she was just trying to make things right.

All during the school year, Robin let her rage boil inside as she thought about Terri. And she made new friends who went with her to her school, and everything was back to normal. Maybe she could just forget about Terri. But nooooo, there she was again. Again! And no, this time, Robin would be the one who won. Robin would have the last laugh. She would get Jensen, and she would get that record deal. Terri didn't deserve them. Robin did. And she would do whatever it took to make sure she got them. Whatever it took...

After she talked to Jensen some, Terri felt her tears subside, and she was able to fall into a peaceful sleep. They only

had awhile til they went back to class. The perfect time for her to nap, thought Terri as she went to sleep hoping

he wouldn't mind if she took a nap in his arms. She had no idea he would sit there and watch over her as she slept

thinking about her.

She had never met anyone that was so kind hearted and caring as Jensen. He listened to all of her problems, fears,

and worries, and never once complained about it or called her a baby. Terri hated being so sensitive all the time.

Her emotions always got the best of her, and crying around people always made her uncomfortable unless it was family.

But with Jensen, it was different. He cared about her in so many ways, it was hard for Terri to explain.

Terri never understood why Robin hated her so much, or why she was jealous of her. It should be the other way around.

Terri was jealous over everything Robin had. Coming from a rich family, always getting her way and what she wanted.

If Robin knew just how jealous Terri was of her sometimes, it would surprise Robin herself. Terri hoped that someday

her and Robin could find a common ground and be able to get along and understand one another and not be Jealous of

each other.

And Just because Terri was somewhat jealous of Robin, she never did treat the girl unfairly. Never bullied her, Terri

was only friendly towards Robin. Terri had a feeling that her and Robin would never be friends and the girl would

always hate her.


	6. Robin gets yelled at & Punished

Robin sat in her room, still moping. She heard footsteps coming up the steps. Actually, it sounded more like a running, angry kind of steps. Ugh, it was probably Todd again. He'd had a crush on her since back when she and Jay were together. Even when it had seemed that all of her old friends didn't like her anymore and that nothing would be the same, now that everyone liked Terri, Todd had still liked her. He really wasn't the annoying type of crush, but he was just so far beneath her, she thought snootily. He was always so quiet, and no one had ever really heard him sing. He mainly stayed buried in his guitar. No one really knew him - he seemed invisible. Ugh, so far below her, gorgeous and rich. But Jensen on the other hand... He was... in her dorm?

Uh oh. And he looked angry. She should have known he would catch up to her sooner or later. She wondered what had taken him so long to get to her dorm. Probably Terri, she thought bitterly. She had helped bring Terri and Jensen yet closer together. That was just wonderful, the icing on the cake. Ugh. Robin just stared at Jensen, feeling a bolt of fear and shame rush throughout her. Shame? No, not shame. Only shame that she hadn't gotten to Terri when Jensen wasn't there. Then she wouldn't be able to go for that record deal for sure. But no, Jensen always had to be there in the nick of time. And as she felt that fear course throughout her, Robin also felt a bolt of love. Jensen looked so hot even when he was angry. So unfortunate that he had to be angry at her, though. Well, she could change that. Maybe she could get him mad at Terri soon enough. It could definitely work.

Everything felt frozen. Robin's emotions kept coursing throughout her. His face was one of disgust and disappointment. She hated to see those emotions directed at her.

"Do you have the slightest idea what Terri's going through?"

Jensen couldn't even say anything else. He couldn't believe that this girl was looking at him coldly right in the eye, over-confident as though she had done absolutely nothing wrong.

Robin didn't answer. She just stared calmly back at him, though her head was screaming at her to say something. For the first time in her life, she was truly intimidated and afraid. Completely speechless. And it was even worse, because she really liked Jensen.

Jensen resisted the urge to rant about all that was going on in Terri's life. He couldn't do that to her, and it would only give Robin more fuel.

"Don't bother answering," he said, the sarcasm that he usually held back always dripping though when he was angry. "I have no reason to tell you about what's going on in her life, but I can assure you that it's a really hard time. The last thing she needs is someone like you falling her around throwing her down staircases because you're jealous of her."

Jensen felt a little guilty. Yelling wasn't in his nature, and he usually talked things out with even the most difficult of students. But Robin didn't even seem to care, she still looked cool as a cucumber. Like nothing was even wrong, like she felt no remorse, like she didn't do anything! And the fact that she had done something to Terri, of all people, made him even angrier.

"Jealous?" Robin scoffed. "Oh, of course." She waved her arms in a mocking, rather graceful manner, emulating Terri. "Of little miss perfect. Of the boyfriend and friendship stealer. Of the girl who took everything I have away from me. The girl who came from dirt in some cutesy little town you only hear about in fairy tales, and her brother's tragic death and how she made her way to the top. Well, Jay isn't here with her now." Robin smiled. "Looks like I won after all."

"Won? What is this about, winning to you? Hurting people, lying to them? It seems you do know some of what Terri's going through. How can you be glad? She deserved everything good that has happened to her, and deserves so much more that no one could ever give to her. And you have to take away even her most brief moments of happiness and make her life miserable. I really can't deal with you right now." He wanted to add that she made her sick, but he couldn't find it in his heart to say it, it sounded too cruel.

"Terri's life is so far from perfect. I don't want to pry into your life or into hers, and I don't want to be judging either of you and making assumptions. But I saw what you did, and that's grounds for some type of punishment, I'm sure. You did push her down the stairs, and I'm more than willing to testify to that."

He grabbed her arm, though taking care not to hurt her, and pulled her to walk beside him. "We're going to talk to the administration to see what they have to say about what should happen to you."

Terri woke up an hour later and found herself back in her dorm room. Jensen must have carried her in here when she

fell asleep, Terri thought and glanced at the clock. It read 3:00 Class would begin in thirty minutes whether she

was there or not. Terri frantically searched for something better to wear. She chose a white short sleeved blouse,

a pair of jeans, and she made her hair wavy by adding mousse to her wet hair and then blow drying it. Terri put

on very little makeup not to look over done, and smiled. Jensen made her feel so much better after talking to her.

She wondered where he went after he put her back into her dorm.

Denise came in shortly to grab some bottled water from their fridge and saw Terri in front of the mirror.

"Terri, I heard what Robin did to you and how Jensen saved your life. Are you okay?" her friend was concerned.

Terri nodded "I'll be fine".

"I just can't believe what she did to you Terri! It was so terrible of Robin to do that do you! Aren't you going

to report her to the Dean?" asked Denise.

Terri shrugged. "Why should I Denise? No one is going to believe me. The only witness I had to Robin pushing me

down the stairs was Jensen. Besides, it could just make the situation even worse".

Denise "Well maybe Jensen will drag her trampy legs to the Dean's door himself. You and him did talk didn't you?"

Terri nodded "He did say he would corner her in the dorms. I wonder if he's doing that now."

Denise "Guess you'll find that out soon enough. Let's go to class. We get to find out which Solos we can sing today."

Terri looked hopeful. She hoped Jensen picked some good songs for her to sing this year at the competition. It would

get interesting today as they would practice her music together afterwards.

They got into the classroom and went to their seats. Jensen was gathering the music into separate folders just as class

ended. Terri didn't see Robin around, and she wondered if she got into some sort of trouble with the Dean. Not that

Terri cared of course. She didn't need to put up with Robin the rest of the day, she just wanted to focus on music.

Jensen handed out the folders with each student's name on top shortly after greeting the class. Inside of Terri's

folder was the songs she would sing. She was one of Jensen's soloists.

She looked into her folder she got to sing this year: How Do I live, and Fly. Fly she had never heard of before because

it was a fairly new song that had never been recorded. HOw do I live on the other hand, was one of Terri's favorite pop

songs. She could personaly relate to the song as well. She smiled happy about the songs that were chosen. It would be

interesting to perform them. They listened to as Jensen talked about the music in their folders.

"And our last two songs will be "How Do I Live" and "Fly," Jensen said. "With Miss Fletcher as our soloist. All soloists for all of the other songs have been chosen based on not only talent, but on how well you work with others and can act as a role model," he said, with a pointed look at Robin. She already didn't look too happy. She didn't have any of the solos, not because of a lack of talent, but because of the way she worked with others. Also, she had come into class late from being at the administration office, and he guessed that she had been punished somehow. Jensen had the fleeting thought that turning Robin in would only make things worse for her, but he couldn't think about that now. Plus, he would try to be there to protect Terri. If Robin had a crush on him, she might want to try to impress him, so maybe that would work to his advantage and make her more well-behaved. He couldn't stand dealing with her flirting, but at least it might have some advantage.

Or so he hoped.

Robin looked at him bitterly, raising her hand. "I don't see how behavior is so important, Mr. Ackles. I mean, we're looking for the best person to sing the song. We want the music to sound as good as it possibly can. And if that means switching things around," she glared at Terri, "then maybe everything will work out for the best. The audience has no clue what the soloist is like as a person, anyway." And in spite of the way her mind protested, she added, "And maybe people aren't what you make them out to be at first. Maybe people shouldn't be judged just because you only saw one side of the story and didn't listen to what each person had to say. And maybe you can't get to know everyone after such a short period of time."

An awkwardness spread throughout the class as Jensen stood stunned for a moment, trying to figure out how to hint back at Robin without revealing what she had done and without making himself look like a fool in front of his whole class.

"Well, Robin, that's a good question," he said through gritted teeth. "A solo is a privilege and something that needs to be earned. The soloist doesn't just perform and sing. A soloist stands for the whole group and what kind of image we want to project. We want to project maturity and kindness as well as talent. We need a soloist with all those values and who isn't afraid to stand up for them. If a soloist who is disrespectful is chosen, they might start to have a big head and brag to others, making them feel badly. They don't really represent the group, and they might not show up on time for the rehearsals or not give it their best shot because they're so stuck up in their own talent. However, I assure you that values weren't the only thing I looked for. I looked for talented people whose voices and musical interests fit the songs that we need soloists for. I have heard each of you sing, and I have also had the opportunity to chat with many of you, who are a

delightful and very bright group of people that I'm incredibly honored to teach. However, if someone came across as rude, and I assure you that I would have made it obvious to you if you did, then they were not chosen for the solos because of the way they act, and they have only themselves to blame."

Terri and Denise listened as both Robin and Jensen talked back and forth and both could sense tension building between

the two. Terri looked at them both as they talked wondering what had went on while she had been sleeping. She figured

that Jensen would open up later about it after class, but she had a feeling Robin had gotten into some kind of trouble

with the Dean because she arrived late to class. And she didn't get a solo. Which shocked Terri. Usually Robin always

got a solo. Even if she didn't deserve it.

Terri guessed that Jensen didn't give her any solos because of her behavior and that he had witnessed the scene earlier.

Terri also figured that Jensen probably reported her and that explained the reason why Robin looked so angry.

The way Robin complained and talked about the soloist, made Terri wonder was Robin jealous of her getting the solos, and

was she trying to form some evil plan to get Terri into trouble, or to make her get out of the competition? Terri hoped

not. She had worked hard to earn these solos, and most importantly, she earned them. Terri thought nothing was wrong

with her personality. She hadn't showed any rudeness. But she had a feeling Robin was cooking up something nasty, and

she could tell it was going to be a bumpy ride and not easy being in a competition. Robin was bound to do more evil

deeds now that she had been punished.

"Don't look now, but it looks like Mr Ackle's is going to have smoke coming out of his ears", Denise said grinning.

Terri grinned but looked at Jensen concerned.He looked like he was about to hit the roof at any moment or start to yell

at Robin both. But good thing soon after he got through talking, the bell rang. Terri sighed glad the tension was over

at least for now.

Terri walked over to him and sat on a stool next to him "How'd did everything go?" she asked. The anger he had for Robin

now dissapeared once Terri walked closer to him.


	7. Jensen and Terri Practice Terri's song

Jensen shook his head in disgust. "That girl is impossible. I have never dealt with a student like her in my life. Never someone so arrogant. Usually kids see something wrong with their actions, but they go against their consciences to do it anyways when they do something wrong. And to avoid punishment, they start apologizing, not just to get out of it, but because they know deep in their heart that it was wrong, no matter what benefits came from it. And many times, I listen to them and believe them. But Robin, she acts like she's never done anything wrong in her entire life! She's just so selfish that it amazes me. All she cares about is herself, what she wants, and how to get what she wants. She wants that record deal, she wants me for some reason I have no clue about, and she wants those solos. She doesn't just want them, she believes that she deserves them, that they're rightfully hers just because she's, from what I can tell, rich, and talented. Whoever she

steps on to get those things doesn't matter. She considers them insignificant people who are just in her way. It's so frustrating to deal with someone like her. It's like she devised her own twisted way of having a conscience."

"So I eventually just got sick of trying to reason things with her and I sent her to the Deans to have them deal with her. They actually stopped giving detentions and instead have the kids do some volunteer work around campus for their punishments. It's definitely more productive than sitting at a desk doing nothing, it keeps the kids out of trouble, and it's more effective in preventing them from getting in trouble again if they know they'll have to work. So Robin will probably be gardening and picking up trash around campus for a week."

"The problem is, Robin would have been still going after you anyway whether she was punished or not, but she might be worse now. I just don't know. And she's going to be angry about those solos. I can't stand giving people things they don't deserve, though. She deserves a solo based only on talent, and after that speech in front of the class, I don't see how I could just give her a solo. If I give her one, she might be less angry at you and less jealous. I did keep one more solo to hand out just in case, but I just don't know. Logically, it would benefit you because she wouldn't be so angry at you. And, if I was basing things on talent alone, she is one of the most talented students in the room, and it would be fair to give it to her. But that's not what I want to go by, I want to judge people by their character. And giving her a solo would be like giving in to her again just because she's talented. And the other students would probably think that something's up.

So what do you think? Should she get a solo so she'll be less jealous and angry?"

Terri sat down next to Jensen. She hated that he had been put in this awkward position between her and Robin. It was

Robin's own problem she didn't get any solo this year and she should tough it out. But Jensen was right, if they didn't give

her that solo, things might get much worse for her.

Terri sighed thinking about what she had to say to Jensen. "I agree with you that you should give out solos based on

someone's character. I think personally to me, Robin will be punished enough by having to pick up trash. The girl

hardly used to clean up around at home and always had someone to do it for her. I do however think it is best to go ahead

and give her the solo. Because it just might make her back off some and less jealous of me. Plus, we don't want her

to go to her dad and complain about you not giving her that solo".

Terri felt that maybe if she helped Robin get that solo and a chance to perform on stage it would give Robin a chance to

see what she was like in person and that she shouldn't be jealous of her. Terri hoped that the solo given to her would

change things around for them and if they couldn't be friends that they could at least be at peace and be able to work

together. "And you could tell Robin that I told you that she could have at least one solo if it would make peace between

us a lot easier". Terri hoped Jensen would understand her wanting him to give Robin the solo. She wanted Robin to back

off of her and have peace between them.

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to give her that solo. I just hope that the other kids don't start gossiping about the reason she was given a solo. They'll probably figure that her speech had something to do with it. It'll look suspicious if I just give her a solo randomly after they were all handed out."

"Also, the problem is that I don't think we can tell Robin that she's being given a solo so that you guys can make peace with each other. I think she'd want to get one on her own terms, and if she knew that she's only getting one basically so she'll leave you alone, even though she is very talented, she would just lash out at you in jealousy. She's probably rather not be given one out of pity, she seems too stubborn and independent for her own good, you know?"

Terri nodded.

"So I need to come up with some kind of fair way to give out the solo in the next song. At least, a way that will seem fair, but will really be catered to Robin so that she'll definitely be the person to get it. So here's what I'm thinking. First of all, I already told the class that they had received all of the songs that they were going to be getting. So I'll now have to tell them that, since they're handling the music so well, I decided we're going to do another song. I can actually use a couple of different soloists for it so it won't look suspicious. If I held auditions right in class, that could be a problem because, even though I'm pretty sure that Robin sings well enough to outsing the other people who will want the solo, I haven't been teaching this class very long and I'm not certain. So I'm going to have to have auditions with just me and the student after class."

"I just really hate to give Robin a solo, because I feel so wrong giving in to her. If she hadn't had to be so bold and make that speech in front of the whole class, this would be a lot easier. But now she's probably going to know that this is some form of me giving into her demands. Either that, or she'll think I'm doing it because I have a crush on her or something. And I hope there's not someone who sings better than she does when I hold those auditions, because either way, I'm going to have to give the solo to her. I have already given a solo to everyone I felt who deserved one, and Robin was good enough to win that scholarship at the end of her first year, so I think everything should work out alright."

Terri nodded again listening to what Jensen had to say. "I understand and all of that sounds good to me". She was glad that

Jensen was wise enough to think things through before he did things. After talking some, Terri and Jensen focused on her

music that afternoon. Terri practiced "Fly", since it was the hardest song to sing and there were places where her voice

had to get high. Jensen gave her advice on how she should let her voice come out more and Terri listened.

Terri practiced singing a few lines of the song with Jensen beside her.

In a moment, everything can change

feel the wind on your shoulder

for a minute, all the world can wait,

let go of your yesterday;

can you hear it calling, can you feel it in your soul

can you trust this longing, and take control?

Fly open up a part of you that wants to hideaway

you can shine, forget about your reasons and start to try,

cause it's your time, time to fly.

Terri finished unsure of how she sounded on the song, she knew she had a few promblems in the song, and her singing

voice had some trouble getting out there and louder. She looked up as Jensen walked over, wanting to help her get her voice

out. She waited for him to speak up.

"So when you're singing 'Can you hear it calling' and all the words after that until you get into the chorus, try to let the song build up a little more. Leave the audience hanging on your words, let them know that it's leading up to something and make them excited to see what's going to come next, then really break the tension and bring the chorus out. We're going to work on projection with you, because that's what this song takes. Remember, you're really trying to get your audience to feel the longing and the calling that the song talks about. It's about trusting yourself to go after what you wish for. It's almost a desperation, and that's how you build it up more. But don't take it all the way when you're leading up to it, let them anticipate it. And then, really let loose during the chorus. That's the part everyone's been waiting for, that's the part when you're flying. You break away from it all, and are really able to trust yourself and the longing to shine,

and it's really a strong moment, a metamorphosis. Your job as the soloist is to bring that out. Go ahead, try it again. And remember to open your mouth a little wider and really support those notes to bring them out."

Terri tried it again, following his advice, and Jensen was amazed by the almost immediate improvement in the song. For many students, it took a while to fully understand what he was talking about, and even more time until they could apply it to their music. But she caught on quickly, and he was glad.

She finished, looking at him expectantly, and Jensen couldn't help but hug her. "Yes! That was it, that was what I was looking for!" He pulled back, tickling her briefly in joy. "I could really feel that moment where everything just came together and you sang about flying. That was so much better, Terri."

Terri smiled brightly glad she could please Jensen with her ability to learn the song rather quickly. It ran in her family

to learn things quick whether it was School work, or music in general. And she was pleased she caught on the song quickly

to. She just had to remember his advice when practicing and when she did it for real in front of the whole audience.

Terri was surprised when he suddenly hugged her close to him, and the butterflys returned once again to her stomach making

her excited and happy. She smiled again as he hugged her and she hugged him back. She started giggling when he tickled her

obviously lightly flirting with her.

No one could ever make her smile and feel good about herself the way that Jensen could. When she cried, he held her and

listened to her fears, and her problems. And he was there for moral support as a friend, not just her music teacher. He

made her feel better in a way that Jay nor her parent's could. Jensen put a smile on her face just by being friendly

to her and offering advice. He wasn't the Teacher she had before last year. But he was a lot better someone she felt

she could personally relate to on so many levels. She was thankful for his friendship and now she didn't feel so alone

at her school.

Terri kept smiling "I'm glad you like it, and I was pleased I caught on so quickly to". she said. As she looked at him

Terri checked out his physical features more. He was about 6 ft, definitely taller than she was. Terri was only about

maybe 5'3" tall at the most, and her brother used to tease her about being so short. Jensen also had the prettiest eyes

ever. They were green and it always looked as if he was staring longly into her soul whenever he talked to her. He had

what looked like a farmer's tan from playing outdoors when he used to play football. He had some muscles in his arms and seemed

to be well fit for a young teacher. Jensen liked to wear colorful plain short sleeved t-shirts and Jeans. Today he wore

a green shirt, that brought out his eyes.


	8. checking each other out

As Terri paused to look at Jensen, Jensen didn't notice because he was also taking a pause to look at her more closely.

Her hair was the pretty color of blond. Not the super-light kind that looked obviously dyed and fake; and looked bad on most people unless they had exactly the right color of skin. No, Terri's was a golden blonde. She had lighter blonde highlights as well as darker ones that were scattered throughout. Her hair shimmered as though it were in sunlight, even though it was only under the room's florescent lighting. He could make out different colors in it. Her bangs were swept to the side and gently blended into her hair, which was curled slightly to create a look that was very natural yet still gorgeous. Though she was relatively thin, she looked healthy. Unlike other girls, she didn't drench herself in makeup. After all, she didn't need to. Well, really, no one absolutely needed to, but... you get the picture. Her skin seemed to glow with a healthy radiance. Her skin looked like that of a porcelain doll, but unlike the doll, hers had life in it. Terri really had a

natural presence that drew people to her because she was so down to earth yet full of life and joy. It was heartwarming to see, because a person like that was so rare. Her eyes were a hazel color and were framed by long eyelashes that accented them beautifully. She had a light, shimmery pink and purple eyeshadow on that matched with her outfit, and her lips were shining with a glimmery pink gloss. She really did have a natural beauty about her that wasn't forced. Instead of makeup being what made her look so good, makeup accented what she already had.

And she had such a remarkable talent and personality, too. And she was so strong after all that had happened to her. He could just tell that she would go far.

"So, Terri, now that you've had a chance to work on some of your songs, what, more specifically, would you like to accomplish this summer?"

Terri could feel herself blushing to the roots of her skin as Jensen kept checking her out and, she could tell he liked what he saw as his green eyes took in everything in before him. They were both extremely close now. Jensen still had her in a hugging embrace and was still pulled back slightly as he talked to her. Their lips were close enough to kiss. But, Terri wouldn't dare make the first move. What if he didn't feel the same? But, Terri did notice that he wanted to kiss her to. Or was she just imagining things? Their eyes suddenly met and Terri could feel that he was looking into her soul and studying everything about her.

Terri never thought that she would ever have these strong feelings for another guy so soon after Jay broke things off with her. But here she was, falling hard for a School Teacher. It was normal to have a crush on a School Teacher right? Except what Terri was feeling, was much more stronger feelings than just some crush. She felt those butterflies in her stomach return once again as she looked into Jensen's eyes suddenly realizing he was asking her a question.

Terri snapped out of her thoughts slightly shaking her head. Get a grip, Terri. You'll only get hurt again if you fall for him so soon.But, he's different from Jay and other guys she argued back with herself. Terri wanted to kiss Jensen so bad and wondered did he want the same? His eyes did stare closely at her lips and for a brief second, Terri thought they would kiss right then. Oh he was driving her nuts! He was such a hottie and it was hard to believe they were friends.

Terri struggled to find words. "I, um, want to get better at my songwritting, and playing the piano. I used to take piano lessons when I lived at home, but it's been so long since I've taken Piano lessons. I'd like to be able to do all three this summer. Sing, write, and play piano and show other's I'm so much more than just a pretty face with the great voice". Great, thought Terri blushing. Now he probably thinks she's too full of herself. Stupid Terri! she quietly scolded herself. She did hope Jensen knew what she meant.

Not to mention she'd like to do some actiing later on thought Terri.l But her main focus would always be her music. She wanted to be multi-talented even though she already was.


	9. Robin ruins the moment

Jensen hadn't even thought much about what would happen when he pulled away. When you hug someone, there's a certain sense of intimacy and comfort. But there's also the added message that you're not usually looking right at someone when you're hugging them, so it doesn't have that awkward feeling that can sometimes happen right after a kiss where neither person really felt the spark that they thought they would. It was just a hug that makes people feel good, you pull away, and then resume talking. But unfortunately, Jensen didn't realize that he probably should have pulled away completely when talking to Terri. Though she didn't seem uncomfortable, he had probably made her feel that way. He had only pulled away a little while still remaining in the embrace so that he could talk to her while looking into her eyes. Looking into a person's eyes when communicating with them made it so that there was no misunderstanding. For example, he had to watch what he said when he

talked with people on the internet because if he said something as a joke to tease them, they might take it seriously and their feelings might be hurt. Though it happened less often, the same could happen while talking, so he made sure to look people in the eye when speaking.

And oh, for his sake, he was glad that he kept Terri in his arms when he talked to her. Her lips were so close to his that he could barely focus on what he was saying. And he noticed that her arms didn't drop from around him, either, so he couldn't have made her too uncomfortable if she kept holding on to him anyways. He could see her blushing slightly and it brought a smile to his face that, for her sake, he tried to suppress as he was talking. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't help looking at her lips as he was speaking, if only for a moment. He could tell that she noticed, however, even though he tried to hide it. Oh well. It wasn't exactly uncommon to look at someone's lips... maybe. He was confusing himself, lost in all of his feelings for her. He had been telling himself that she was just a student that he cared for deeply and really admired, but that didn't seem to be all that was behind it anymore. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. He

couldn't think about those now, but he did make a mental note to think about them later. Depending on what conclusion he came to, when their lips were so close together, he might make a bad decision if he realized how much more his feelings just might be. Her lips were temping him endlessly, so close to his, yet he couldn't reach out for them. He could have sworn he felt her moving the slightest bit closer, but he dismissed that as well, figuring it was probably just his wishful thinking.

And then Terri had made the comment about not just being the pretty face with the great voice. Coming from someone else, someone like Robin, he would have thought that the person was arrogant or full of themselves. But not with Terri. He knew her well enough to know what she meant, and he could see her blush slightly at the words that had come out of her mouth, probably without much thinking. He was, if anything, glad that she was more confident in herself. Many people lost faith in themselves after going through loss, and Terri had lost so many people close to her in her life that he was glad that she could still believe in herself and her ability. He felt the slightest urge to tease her about her comment nonetheless, but he decided against it. She looked a little anxious after the words had fallen from her mouth, and, as he had said before, words could easily be misinterpreted. For all he knew, she might actually end up thinking that he really thought of her as

arrogant, so he decided that teasing her wasn't worth the possibility that something could go wrong. So he just didn't really mention anything about her comment at the end, and focused more on what she had said earlier.

"Sure, we can work on all of those. I've never taken the piano much myself, but I am familiar with some of what's involved, and I can always listen to you play and offer suggestions. Depending on what you want, though, it might be in your best interests to find a teacher for the piano, depending on how far you want to go. As far as singing and writing goes, I can definitely help you with both of those."

Terri smiled brightly upon hearing that he could help her with those also and was now glad

more than ever that he was her new Music Teacher. Now maybe having a new Music Teacher

wouldn't be so bad after all. Thought Terri to herself. She noticed how Jensen didn't pull

away as she inched closer to him and leaned a bit forward so they could kiss that is, if

he wanted to. She probably shouldn't be making this move but maybe he wouldn't mind it.

"Great. I look forward into practicing more things with you then!" Terri loved having his

arms wrapped around her in a loving embrace. She was glad to have found this friend in

him that cared deeply for her. Terri then found herself and Jensen slowly leaning forward

to go in for that kiss. Jensen used one hand to cup her chin so he was looking into her

eyes. Terri closed her eyes as their faces grew closer, closer, Jensen closed his to

giving in and realizing he wanted to kiss her so bad to, and no one was in the room or

so he thought.

Robin had just come in tired and hungry for a snack when she returned from doing work

around the school. She couldn't believe how much trouble she had gotten in with Jensen.

Usually, she was a student that teacher's loved. As she was going to go to the snack

machines, Robin noticed a bulletin outside of Jensen's classroom.

Auditions for a new soloist tomorrow afternoon. If interested for a solo, drop by and

see me.

Robin saw this as her chance to ask Jensen for a solo. He just had to give her one!

Robin had hated doing yardwork outside and was all dirty. At home, she never had to garden

or take care of the yard. They had servants that did all that. Oh if her Dad only knew of

her punishment, he would yell at Jensen. Maybe even visit the school himself.

But Robin liked Jensen and didn't want to put his job in jeopardy. So she decided to tough

out and handle her punishment. And she would ask Jensen for that solo and another chance

to prove she was was worthy in getting it.

She walked into the classroom doorway and was shocked at what she saw. Robin stopped and

stared. Terri and Jensen were about to kiss and they were so close together and if Robin

hadn't walked in that moment, she didn't want to think about what would happen. Robin

knocked on the door smiling. "Am I interrupting something?!"

Terri immediately pulled away in a big hurry. Her heart pounded like crazy because they

had almost been caught kissing. She pulled away more moving herself from Jensen's arms

even though she wanted to stay there much longer. She saw that Jensen was surprised at

Robin's sudden entrance to and was slightly annoyed at Robin.

"No, your not Robin. My meeting with Jensen has just ended.I'll see you tomorrow, Jensen".

Terri gathered her books up clumsily and flashed him a smile. "Thanks for everything".she said.

Terri went back to her dorm not knowing that Denise would invite her to Karaoke night, and

she would run into Jensen.

Author's note:

Thanks for the replies and keep sending them! We love good postive feedback!Also, Jay isn't

going to make any special appearances in this story. The whole story is mostly about

Terri adapting to the tough changes in her life, and I think with Paul's reappearance and

Robin's bullying would give her enough drama to worry about for awhile.!


	10. Robin gets another solo

Jensen felt himself feeling an odd combination of being furious with Robin and also, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, being grateful to her. Must have been his conscience, telling him that he shouldn't be with a student. And grateful that it was only Robin who had walked in on him. If someone else like his boss had walked in on them... it would have been bad. But he was only the teeniest bit grateful. Even though it wasn't Robin's fault that she had walked in on them when he was sooo close to kissing Terri, he was still angry with her. It wasn't just the temptation of finally being able to kiss Terri. It wasn't just the fact that, after being teased with her lips so close to his for such a long period of time, that moment of a kiss was ripped away from him. No, it was the feeling of awkwardness that would surely come next time he saw Terri. If they had kissed, they could have had a moment afterwards to talk about it, and to sort through their feelings

together. A kiss was something that sometimes just happened as an impulse, and couldn't be stopped. But afterwards, things could be thought out logically. And a kiss was the perfect time to find out if you really liked someone, if that spark you were so sure of was really there, or if you discovered that you really just thought of the person as a friend and had gotten your feelings mixed up. He could have talked to her after the kiss though, and still remained close to her. But now he felt that he had violated the trust that she had for him. After all, she was vulnerable after the death of her brother and breakup with Jay, and she needed someone to turn to. Maybe she was just confused and hadn't wanted the kiss... Maybe he was being too pushy. But she had made the first move, after all. But why? Did she really, truly, have feelings for him? And what about him, did he have feelings for her? And now, next time he saw her, he would have to come up with a way to

mention the kiss without making her afraid of him, and if she did have feelings for him and he apologized for almost kissing her, she would think that he didn't like her, which... he was beginning to realize that he did. His head was a mess of emotions. But he couldn't deal with them right now, he had to focus on Robin, the last person he'd wanted to be dealing with. He hoped that she'd have something important to say, that she had to interrupt them.

Robin was shocked beyond belief. What were Terri and Jensen doing? Was there something between them? Had she brought them closer together? How long had this been going on? Did Terri make the first move? It couldn't have been... Jensen. But Jensen had looked like he wanted it, too. She just didn't know. Jensen looked awfully flustered. And Robin was glad that she had walked in on them and stopped whatever was about to happen. She pushed her shock aside to deal with later, because the silence in the room was getting more and more uncomfortable.

She didn't say anything about the kiss, and simply said, "I'm sorry if I came at a bad time..." and went on before he had a chance to say anything, because she wasn't up to discussing it right then.

"I was just wondering about the solo auditions outside. I know that I made a scene in front of the class today, and I'm..." She was full of pride. Pride made it hard to apologize and admit that she was in the wrong. But Robin wanted that solo, and she had to make Jensen believe that she was willing to change. She wasn't willing to change, not truly, but she certainly had a shot at making Jensen think she was willing to improve her behavior, if it was for the solo's sake. Little did she know that Jensen had already planned to give the solo to her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I should have spoken to you privately. And I couldn't have blamed you for giving me one, and you were right to judge the solos based on behavior." She wondered if he could tell that she was lying through her teeth. "And I am willing to work on my behavior, and I'd really like a shot at the solo. It would mean a lot to me if you would give me another chance." The words were so hard

to force out, and they were really a blow to her pride, but Robin managed them quite well.

Jensen was skeptical, to say the least. He knew that Robin could never change so easily, and he could sense how hard the words were for her to get out of her mouth. She was only trying to act better so she would get that solo. But if she tried to show him that she was acting better, that would mean she needed to be nicer to Terri, at least when he was around. So maybe things would work out after all. "Well... I suppose we can give you another shot at it. But you need to work hard to really improve your behavior. If I don't see you acting better in class tomorrow, you can forget about the audition. Meet me after class, and we'll have your audition then. Just sign up for a time on the sheet."

Robin's face lit up, and she glowed. She was so tempted to hug him, but resisted. He wouldn't have reacted too well. Instead, she held out a hand for him to shake, which he took, and she thanked him again. "Your behavioral improvement is all the thanks that I'll need," he said, giving her a glance that was slightly sympathetic and understanding. After all, it must have been a blow to her pride to say all of that to him, whether she meant it or not.

Terri couldn't believe at what her and Jensen almost did. Kiss. The way he looked into her eyes, Terri could tell that he wanted to kiss her. And he would have, if Robin hadn't spoiled things. What was she thinking?! Terri went inside her dorm room she shared with Denise her roommate and best friend. She couldn't have these deep feelings for a School Teacher. It was wrong. They couldn't act on it. Or could they without anyone knowing? Terri snapped out of her thoughts as Denise came in and saw Terri sitting on her bed looking a bit flushed in the face.

Denise walked in, and found Terri looking flushed. The same look she used to have around Jay when they were in love. "Uh, oh. I sense someone is in love. Who's the lucky guy?" Denise asked and flopped onto her bed.

Terri looked at her best friend her eyes surprised at her own feelings. "I think you already know, Denise. It's Jensen, our new Music Teacher. We almost kissed today, but then Robin showed up", Terri explained to Denise Jensen's reaction to Terri's trying to kiss him. "I could tell that he wanted to kiss me bad. But was hesitating at the same time. I feel so stupid, Denise. I know I'm not supposed to kiss a Teacher on campus, but, I hope this doesn't ruin mine and his friendship. Oh God, what do I say the next tiem I see him? Sorry about the almost kiss? It's gonna feel so awkward. Maybe I should avoid practice just for a few days and keep my distance and feelings from him". Terri hugged a nearby pillow for comfort.

Denise looked at her friend. She had been in love twice before and she knew that it wasn't good to avoid the feelings that you had for a certain person. They would only eat you up inside. And make you miserable. "I don't think it's a good idea to avoid practice Terri or him altogether. If you do, he'll wonder what's going on with you, and he'll probably beg you to come back to practice. I see how Jensen looks at you Terri. He's in love with you to. You both need to admit your feelings and not hide from them".

Terri knew that Denise was right. "But, we can't act on these feelings Denise. I can't tell him. What if he rejects me? What if he doesn't feel the same? I can't put his job at risk, and I've been through so much loss already that I can't handle rejection. I can't face him again at least for a few days Denise". Terri suddenly now had tears in her eyes. And she felt so awkward. She grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes.

Denise looked at her friend who seemed to be in a complete mess and unsure about what she wanted to do with her feelings she had for Jensen. "Okay. You can do what you want Terri. But, you can't avoid him forever. He'll know somethings up once he sees you not in class tomorrow. Tell you what will make you feel better. .. How bout you go out with us tonight Karaoking me, Sloane, and Kiwi?"

Terri sniffed. "That sounds fun but, I'm dateless, and I don't feel like singing".

Denise still encouraged her to come. She had to get her out of that room. "You need a night out, Terri. You don't have to sing, you can just hang out with us. And besides, your not the only one without a date. I'm not seeing anyone right now, and it won't do you any good to sit here and cry all night".

Her friend had a point. While Terri cared deeply for Jensen, she just couldn't sit here all night. She needed some fun. "Okay, I'll go", said Terri giving in to the invite.

Denise smiled "That's my girl. Now, let's go through your closet and find a cute outfit for you to wear tonight." They both did just that while laughing and talking some more.


	11. Karaoke Night of fun

Jensen sat in his room, feeling uneasy. He had been so busy ever since he came to the school. He had been spending time helping students, practicing his own music, looking for things to get ready for class, and spending time with his colleagues and getting to know people. Plus, he needed to keep in touch with everyone back at home. He had been going out many nights as well, just to look around and check out the town. But now, he had nothing to do. And this was just when he needed a distraction, too. His almost-kiss with Terri was pulling at the corners of his mind, yearning to escape free and allow him to sort it out. The problem was that he couldn't allow the thoughts of the kiss to escape because he didn't know how to sort through his feeling about them. For the first time in his life, with all of the people skills and abilities to read people that he had, he was completely clueless about a relationship with someone. He didn't know where to begin - He didn't know

which part of himself to use to sort his feelings out - the calm, logical, Jensen, or the emotional, impulsive Jensen? The teacher or himself? The one who could realize that he was starting to fall in love with Terri and could decide to take the risks involved just because of his feelings, or the one who knew that being with a student was wrong, and he could both hurt Terri and lose his job. Was Terri worth the risk? And was taking the risk worth hurting Terri?

It was like trying to solve a math problem without knowing the correct formula. He didn't know which of his different sides of his personality to use to come up with a way to decide what to do about Terri, even, so he couldn't think about how he should go about approaching her. Jensen hoped that Terri would be in class tomorrow. He couldn't stand the thought of Terri sacrificing her future just because of the awkwardness that would surely ensue after their almost-kiss. And he wanted to see her again, in his class. A thought at the back of his mind nagged at him relentlessly. The thought that, if he didn't solve this soon, it would just be pushed back and back behind him and Terri, and they would stop talking to each other because they were afraid of the awkward moments that happened when they would be around each other. They might never end up even talking to each other again! He couldn't bear to leave Terri behind him for the rest of his life, not when he felt that

he had known her for his whole life after just a few short days. He couldn't bear wondering "what if?" for the rest of his (potentially lonely) life, mourning what could have been and wishing that he'd had the courage to suck it up and speak to Terri.

Jensen's friend Aaron came into the room. "Hey, a bunch of the teachers are going out for some food and karaoke this evening. Interested?"

As much as he had been longing for something to take his mind off of his problems with Terri, Jensen was beginning to have second thoughts about going out. Maybe he just needed to eat, take a long bath, and fall asleep and just relax. But he didn't want to just ignore his friends, and he still needed to make a good impression on the other teacher, so he decided to go. Maybe he could occupy his mind with other things than his pressing thoughts of Terri.

Jensen longed to tell his friend about his feelings for Terri, but he had only just met him and wasn't sure how he'd react if he found out that he had feelings for one of his students. He didn't know him well enough yet and didn't want people gossiping about him, which could lead to trouble for him and Terri. So he held his feelings inside, wishing he had someone to talk to. He'd have to call home later.

"Sure, that sounds fun," was his only response to Aaron.

Terri had finally decided on an outfit to wear. It was a light Peach sundress and she wore her favorite cross necklace with it

that was given to her that once belonged to Paul. Her mother gave it to her shortly after Paul passed away and they were

trying to get rid of some of his things. Terri wished now more than ever that Paul was with her so she could have someone

to talk to. He had been her best friend for years since they were little before she met Denise. Paul would know what to do

about being in love. But, Paul wasn't no longer here, Terri reminded herself as she put on some peach shimmery lipgloss and

some creamy eye shadow that had glitter in it. Her hair was in waves again and she let it hang loose.

"Wow, you look so sexy in that sundress", said Denise who was wearing a strapless yellow dress that looked hot on her.

Her black hair was curly and in a ponytail.

"Thanks. I just hope I'm not overdoing it by outdressing others. If I am, I could change it all and wear something else", said

Terri feeling unsure.

"No, No!" said Denise suddenly. "Don't change anything". Deep down Denise knew that if Terri wore that and if Jensen

turned up there, he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off her the entire night and would realize he was looking at a

young woman and not a kid and he would want to talk to her all night.

The Club was crowded as they went in and met Sloane and Kiwi there who already had a table. The friends said hi to one

another and exchanged hugs and sat down to talk.

Kiwi smiled at Terri as they talked. He had heard from Denise that Terri and Jay were no longer an item. He saw that

Terri was different this year and not as happy as she once was the year before. He just hoped a night out was just what she needed.

The first act up onstage was a guy named Brian Logan. He was a local College student with spiky red hair. He studied Law. And he

couldn't sing as he tried to do a cover song done by Peter Cetera called "Any fool can see". is voice sounded like he was trying to sing through his nose.

Terri and her friends looked at each other and laughed.It was there way of relieving stress built up from the day

and they didn't mean any harm to the singer. It's just well the singer sounded horrible and Terri wondered why did he go

onstage when he absolutely had no talent? Everyone else began to laugh too.

Jensen had been talking with the other teachers for about an hour. As they began discussing the record deal, even the teachers couldn't help but speculate on which student would win it. Jensen listened to the conversation for a while, trying to gauge the amount of talent that the other students had compared to Terri. He couldn't help himself. Even though he didn't want to be overly jerky and competitive, because he had always hated the guys who were like that from when he was playing football, he was a bit competitive and naturally wanted to see what Terri would be up against. Maybe he could use this to figure out her strengths and weaknesses compared to some of the other students. As he continued listening, he realized that the conversation was being directed towards both himself and to Terri.

"What about that Fletcher girl? Her teacher last year always mentioned how talented she was, and she really shone at her performance at the end of the year. Even though she didn't win, she really did stand out amongst the crowd, and to stand out with all of the great talent that we have here, that really says a lot. She has such a natural presence for the stage, and she brought a great deal of emotion to her songs. Oh, Jensen, isn't she in one of your classes?"

Jensen nodded. "You're very right, she has a lot of talent. I've actually started working with her after classes, because I really want to bring out her full potential. I mean, she's gone so far on her own, but there's so much inside her that she's capable of and hasn't brought out yet. I'm hopping to unbottle as much of that as I can, so she'll really shine during those performances for the record deal. I'd hate to see her lose without giving it her best shot and really using all of her potential to her advantage, so that's why I've been helping her with her songs."

"Well, that's very admirable of you, Jensen," one of the teachers said, smiling at him. She had a pretty face, and appeared to be about Jensen's age. It was obvious that she was very sweet and friendly, but she wasn't trying to flirt with him or anything of the like. It was just in her nature to be friendly.

"Oh, not really," Jensen said, trying to wave off the compliment. He hadn't meant to sound like he was bragging. He just wanted to praise Terri and let the other teachers know that she had something special, not to call attention to himself for the help that he was giving her. He always loved helping his students and was willing to give his time and energy to them, not for attention, but because he really loved to see them blossom and grow both as musicians and as people. He couldn't wait to see what would become of Terri.

After a few songs from some Karaoke rejects, Terri began to feel better that night realizing that going out was a good

idea. But nothing would help her from Kiwi's next comment. Kiwi turned to her "So, Terri, Denise tells me you wrote a new song".

Terri nodded. The other night, when she had thoughts full of Jensen she wrote Love Just Is, because it was what she was

feeling inside and she felt better once she got her feelings all written out.

"Yeah, it's just another one of my love songs I wrote", she said drinking some coke. Since Terri wasn't old enough to

drink yet, she stuck with coke like Denise did.

Kiwi exchanged a look with the others "Can we hear some of it, if you don't mind singing it tonight?" he asked. Kiwi always loved to hear Terri sing, ever since the competition last year. He thought she was great.

Terri sighed. She hadn't planned on singing a song tonight. Tonight, she was suppose to let loose, have some fun being

with her friends and that was it. But they really wanted to hear her new song, and Terri couldn't let her friends down.

She sipped her coke some more "Alright, I'll sing. But I hadn't planned on doing it, so if I sound terrible", Terri as she rambled on. Giving a warning look at Kiwi.

Kiwi just laughed. "You can never sound terrible, Terri".

Terri smiled back and headed towards the stage to be the next one to sing. The room was dark, from the stage, she could

only see the first two rows. Terri could remember the last time she was here with Denise and Jay. She had freaked out

not because she was getting stage fright that wasn't the issue like she thought it was. It was just that she kept seeing

Paul spirit. NOw his spirit comforted her onstage knowing he was there.

The last act finished and now it was Terri's turn. The club owner announced her name and the song she was suppose to sing.

When Terri walked onstage, she kept hearing from a few drunk men: "Aw look there's the chick that freaked out last year".Both him and

his buddies laughed.

Terri ignored them. She couldn't let them ruin her evening. Slow, soft pop music blared from the speakers and sounded

great and the lights were all on Terri. She began to speak."This song is about a significant other". then she began to sing.

When the night won't fall and the sun won't rise

And you see the best as you close your eyes

when you reach the top as you bottom out

but you understand what it's all about

Nothing's ever what it seems

in your life or in your dreams

It don't make sense , what can you do?

So I won't try making sense of you

Love just is...whatever it may be

Love just is...you and me

Nothing less and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for...love just is

As Terri sang, she glanced amongst the crowd and saw the surprised looks on the men before her as well as other people.

They seemed impressed by her talent, and there was no booing like there normally was on Karaoke night. Terri had no idea

Jensen was there and listening. She also had no idea the other teachers were there to. Terri walked about around the stage

pouring emotion to the song like she was telling them a story. A story about her.


	12. Jensen falls in love with Terri

Jensen felt bad laughing at some of the people who were singing. After all, some of them were quite possibly drunk, and many of them were just up there for the fun and enjoyment of it. He always had an admiration for people who didn't care what others thought of them. Though talented, he still had his insecurities about himself, and there were things that he just wasn't comfortable sharing with others.

Still, as sorry as he felt for laughing at the singers, Jensen couldn't help himself. It was all in good fun, and no one looked hurt or embarrassed. They just laughed along with the crowd, and once again, he couldn't help but admire them. When it came down to it, it didn't matter how good they sounded or whether they were hitting the right notes. They were singing to enjoy themselves, and that's what they did.

Jensen and his friend Eric, who was a fellow teacher, were just contemplating singing a duet together when a teacher he wasn't really familiar with tapped him on the shoulder.

"Look up there, I think that's Terri," he whispered, pointing.

Jensen's breath caught in his throat. Terri glowed. No, not under the glare of the spotlight. she just, really and truly, glowed. He had always thought she was beautiful, more and more as he let himself admit that he did find her attractive, but that was nothing compared to what he was seeing now. Honestly, Terri would look good in a potato sack after spending a month in the jungle. But nothing could have prepared him for the way she looked, standing on the stage, totally oblivious to the fact that he was in the audience. He could sense something magical about her, just being there on the stage. She truly looked like she had been born on the stage, she looked so natural up there. Even though he could tell that she looked a little uncomfortable, she just looked in place. After all, she hadn't performed on stage very much, so it was natural for her to be nervous. In fact, he would find it odd if she wasn't nervous. And oh, she was beautiful. Her hair rivaled that of the girls in shampoo commercials. It gleamed under the spotlight, reflecting the vivid lights that surrounded her on the stage. She had on a peach sundress that brought out her flawless skin perfectly, and her lips looked so incredibly soft, seeming to still be teasing him with the near kiss that had happened only hours ago.

And, while his heart stopped in his chest at her beauty, it also stopped for another reason. He had no idea what to say to her. But he couldn't just sit there, with her so close to him, and not say anything. He didn't know what to do, what to say, especially if she happened to notice him when she was singing the song. He needed to talk to her and see how she felt, and this night would be the perfect opportunity. He saw her friends sitting in their seats, cheering her on. He hoped that, if he talked to Terri, he wouldn't ruin their moment of happiness. Terri had such little happiness in her life lately, he would hate to ruin it.

But for now, he just watched her sing. "This song is dedicated to a significant other," he heard her say. A significant other? Who would that be? Jay? No, it couldn't be, she wanted to forget about Jay. She wasn't dating anyone, was she? No, he felt sure that she would have told him, and if she had a boyfriend, she would probably have gone to him for comfort instead of Jensen. But that still didn't answer the question: who could the song be dedicated to? A thought spiraled past him, but he let it sail past him. Then, he couldn't help but tug it back and ponder it. The song couldn't be dedicated to... himself, could it? After all, their near kiss had just happened and she was probably mixed up about her feelings. At least, he hoped she was. He hoped that the kiss carried as much emotion for her as it did for him. He hoped that she was as confused, or as afraid, or as... something as he was. His worst fear was that the near kiss that meant so much to him, caused

him so much emotion and mixed-up feelings, would mean nothing to her.

And then, as Jensen was lost in his thoughts, Terri began her song. After the amount of bad singers, everyone in the crowd was grateful to hear someone with a beautiful voice and actual talent. A silence seemed to fill the room. Well, it wasn't a complete silence. There was the usual chatter, but the room seemed to have lost some of its chaos of friends running about, some drunk, some laughing hysterically, some who probably hadn't seen each other in year. The room seemed more calm, more peaceful. And as he listened to the lyrics of the song, he couldn't help but think that it was dedicated to him. When he was around Terri, he noticed that she got this certain look in her eyes that she had no where else. And she had that look right now, and he felt that she was looking directly at him, even though she couldn't because the room was too dark and the spotlight too bright for her to even see him. And maybe it was better that way, because she probably would have been

mortified if she knew that he was watching her. Secretly, he thought, if the song was really dedicated to him, he felt a sense of excitement at the thought that she had dedicated it to a significant other. That must mean that something more was between them... Wait, he couldn't be hoping for that. She was his student. That was all. But how much longer could he keep telling himself that, and forcing himself to believe it?

The emotion she conveyed in her song was breathtaking. The song spoke of... almost the confusion that was in love, how nothing made sense, how two different things could be the same thing, how things aren't what they appear to be... Yet she sang it with so much ease, with such gentleness. She skimmed over the confusion, merely acknowledging that the confusion was there, but she didn't let the confusion in love get to her. She just said that she knew it was there, but it didn't matter. There was no point in trying to figure out all the confusion and different emotions in love, because love... just is. Love just is. It's just there, amongst all the confusion, which melts away to see that love is the only thing that really matters. The way she sang the song truly reflected its meaning.

And then he realized that the song could apply to him and Terri. That the confusion was gone, that all that mattered was love. Could that be how she felt? And what was love, anyway? Was it even an emotion? Love lasts, emotions change. But does love really last forever? Can it? How deep does love go? And what exactly did he feel for Terri? It couldn't be love, that was wrong, she was a student. But there was something there, something deeper than just caring for her as a student. Something... else. What was it? Could it be love, despite their age difference, despite his status as her teacher?

As Terri sang the song she still felt a bit uncomfortable onstage. Singing in a Club wasn't something that she was used to. But still, she thought, singing somewhere was better than not getting to sing anywhere at all. A comforting silence seem to fall in the room even thought Terri still heard people talking amongst themselves and moving about.The song she wrote yesterday had turned out quiet nicely. To get the music for her song, she had a demo version that she thought was perfect for it on tape. And Denise and Sloane had done a great job of singing the wonderful echoeing background vocals on the song. Both Girls had pretty voices even though they only considered themselves just as musicians and nothing else. Kiwi did a good job in finding the right demo for the song. She continued to sing for the crowd.

When you ask to stay and then disapear.

It seems your gone, but your're really here.

When every move seems out of Place

But every kiss is filled with Grace.

Some things never get defined

in your heart, or in your mind

it don't make sense, what can you do

So I won't try making sense of you

Terri sang the chorus and secretly wondered who all else was in the audience. Had she known Jensen was there, was closeby, and watching every move she made admiring her beauty, Terri would have been more nervous since the song was about her and Jensen. Even if Jensen heard the song; What would he do?Would he deny everything between them? Would he reject ehr and say she was just some teen with a stupid crush on him? Because all these feelings Terri had in her felt so much more than just some crush. If Jensen denied not having feelings for her, Terri would be crushed. She wondered if he thought about her constantly like she did him.

Love just is... whatever it may be

Love Just is... you and me.

Nothing less, and nothing more

I don't know what I love you for... Love just is

Don't ever ask me for reasons I can't get to you

Don't ever ask me for reasons

Why I live for you... I just do

Nothin's ever what it seems

in your life or inside your dreams

It don't make sense, what can you do?

So I won't try making sense of you

After finishing repeating the chorus, Terri finished the song and everyone clapped and cheered. Terri smiled appreciating the fact everyone liked the song. She went back to her friend's table. Still unaware that Jensen was in the audience with his friends. Kiwi gave her a high-five. "That was a great song Terri. Your songwritting keeps getting better. Denise and Sloane, you sounded awesome on the background vocals".he said. Both girls smiled even though Sloane turned beet red. She wasn't used to nice compliments.

"I didn't think the song would turn out the way that it did", said Terri getting herself another coke."Considering I only worked on it last night.

"Your a songwriting Genius Terri, You should branch out more into songwriting." said Denise.

"I'd like to work more on that this summer. Me and Jensen are going to work on that to this summer together as one of my goals". said Terri.

KiWi smiled. "That's great Terri. I also heard your going for that record deal. If you ask me, your giving Robin a run for her money".

Terri laughed. "I'd like to win it KiWi. And I am good, but not as good or as pretty and popular as Robin.".little did she know Jensen had approached them and had overheard everything being said, and was behind Terri.

Jensen listened to the rest of Terri's song, and it seemed as if he could have truly written it himself. The way it connected with everything that he was feeling, he could only hope that it was written for him and that she felt the same way he did. "I don't know what I love you for…" and that was so true. He didn't know why he felt the way he did about Terri, he didn't know exactly what about her made his heart pound and adrenaline rush through him. It could be her eyes, filled with a passion and emotion that he had seen no one else before. It could be her strength and determination, her happiness in the face of her difficulties, it could be her beauty, it could be her incredible talents, the way she poured her heart out to him, the way she trusted him as no one ever had before. It was everything about her… She was flawless, the epitome of perfection. "I don't know what I love you for" couldn't be more true. Wait, love? He paused for a moment, letting the word soak

through him, absorb into his mind and, more importantly, his heart. And despite his mind's protestations, the way it pulled at him, telling him that she was a student, that it was wrong, the way his mind tried to jerk him away from her, full of logic and rationality, he let his heart guide him. He let his emotions wash over his whole body, his whole mind, like a footprint of sand on the beach… that footprint has so much impact, just as his mind did, but in a second, it would be gone, carried away by the wave, just as his emotion carried him away. Fully away, until he could no longer hide from his feelings for her, he could only let them fill him completely. And as she finished the song, saying "Love just is," it was then that he knew. Love just was. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't fight it, he couldn't do anything about it. That was it. He loved her. He smiled to himself, so incredibly glad to be rid of the rationality that held him back. He loved her, he repeated

to himself. It felt wonderful just to be able to admit that.

And as Terri went to sit down, Jensen realized that he needed to take a chance. He had taken a chance by coming to the school, or even by going to the karaoke club that night. And it had led him to Terri. Maybe fate led him to Terri. Maybe if he hadn't been born in such a small town, he wouldn't have had any reason to leave it. And maybe if he hadn't left it, he wouldn't have gone to teach at this school and he wouldn't have ever met Terri. And maybe fate drew him to the karaoke club for a reason to hear her sing, to have a chance to work things out. Everything, he felt, had to tie together somewhere. This might be where it all tied together, and everything that happened was based on chances. Even if he didn't get to tell Terri he loved her, he needed to know what her feelings for him were. He loved her, he thought to himself again. It seemed so refreshing and unreal to be saying that. It felt wonderful... and as he imagined telling her that he loved her, and

having her say it back, he felt a surge of energy and excitement flow through him, truly electrifying, terrifying and thrilling at the same time. And that feeling made him take the final few steps over to where Terri was sitting and tap her on the shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't pull away from him or be afraid.

Terri turned around happily. Before she saw him, he caught a sight of the happiness on her face. It was wonderful to see her happy, though he did see something more behind her eyes, that something was bothering her, that the song had stirred up a lot of emotion inside of her as she sang it. She turned around with a sort of ease, not expecting to see him standing behind her. And as she saw him, she froze. Literally, it was like her face had just frozen in its tracks.

Jensen smiled warmly at her and held out a hand to help her out of her chair, pushing his nervousness and anxiousness away. He looked as though he felt a confident sort of ease, even though that was the last thing he felt. He wasn't the best under pressure, but he certainly had a lot of experience making himself look like he was.

"Hey," he wanted to say more, but glanced around at her friends. They actually all seemed pretty much occupied and like they weren't paying much attention to what was going on between him and Terri, but he still lowered his voice to say, "I wanted to talk to you about everything. Everything that has happened today, before Robin walked in on us, the way I felt when you sang that song, what you were feeling when you wrote it... Everything." He prayed that she'd take his hand and let him lead her out to his car.

Terri was shocked to see Jensen at the club to. He had heard the song! And now he wanted to talk to her alone outside. Terri felt more nervous. Maybe she shouldn't have sung the song, Especially if he figured out the song was about him or her. He probably wanted to lecture her outside about how it was wrong to love a Teacher. Her Teacher.

Now she felt more afraid than ever to talk to him, to be alone with him. What if he rejected her? he had every reason to. He was her Teacher, she was a Student. Also, there was a major age difference between the two. Wasn't there?

So what could he possibly be wanting with her now? Maybe it was that he just wanted to talk, thought Terri. If he did have feelings for her, Terri deserved to know now. She was shocked when he tapped her on the shoulder, and caught her by surprise. She hadn't expected for him to be there.

Jensen said "Hey", and had a warm smile on his face. He didn't seem mad or frustrated at her about singing the song. Then he said he wanted to talk about everything that happened that day, before Robin intterupted them. And he held his hand out to her. Don't freak out now, Thought Terri to herself. She put the smile back on her face hoping it would hide her emotions. "Okay, Let's Talk", she said and took his hand. She let him lead her out to his car.

Jensen's heart beat in his chest despite the fact that he was relieved she had agreed to go with him. He felt himself leading her to his car. Oh yeah, that's great, Jensen, he thought to himself. Lead your student out to your car in the middle of the night by herself. That's a good idea, he thought sarcastically. Yet, as much as he tried to joke with himself, he was deeply touched that she trusted him enough to let him take her wherever he was going to take her, to be with her alone, without worrying about him hurting her. He could never ever do anything to her that would cause her any harm. He couldn't bear it.

The car ride was filled with silence. He wasn't going to lie, the silence felt slightly uncomfortable, at least to him. From the way Terri was fidgeting, playing with the edges of her sundress and twirling her hair, she must have felt the same way. Nervous as she was, she still made his heart jump and his eyes light up, growing more beautiful each time he saw her. Neither of them was eager to break the silence. They both waited for the other two, but they were both very deep into their own thoughts. Jensen, wondering how on earth he could talk to Terri about his feelings without coming off as the creepy teacher who tries to hit on his students, and Terri, probably wondering what Jensen could possibly want with her.

Jensen paused to think about where he could take Terri. Then he remembered a place that he had come across with some friends once. They were going on a picnic and looking for a good spot, just happening to come across a gorgeous lake. His friends loved it and swam in it, but they never really returned to the area. Jensen had come there one night, a night when he was filled with confusion and self-doubt, a night when he had wondered whether he really belonged at the school, with so much talent, a night when he wondered whether music was truly what he loved. And the conclusions he reached were really a turning point in his life. And he knew that this night would be a turning point in his lift, too, for better or for worse, whatever happened. And as much as it frightened him, it also excited him. It was like waiting anxiously for a test - you try not to get your hopes up because you might not have done well and you don't want to disappoint yourself by thinking you did

well when you didn't, but you also couldn't help but entertain the fleeting thought that maybe, just maybe, you did do well, even though you suppressed the idea before you could allow yourself to enjoy it. Yes, that was definitely the way he felt about this night.

He parked the car, and he opened Terri's door for her to help her out of the car. He led her down the path in the forest. It was peaceful, quiet. The trees were on both sides of them, leaving just a narrow path and he took her hand to guide her through some of the more dense areas. It was almost eerie, but in a tantalizingly gorgeous way. The moonlight shone through the trees where it could, and Terri's face was lit up by the beams of light that had fought their way past the branches and leaves. Her gasp when she saw the lake made everything he had been through to get there worth it.

The lake was more beautiful than he had remembered. Its waters were so clear and so pure that you could drink from it with no worries of disease. There was a full moon out tonight, casting just the perfect amount of light to illuminate their little oasis of calm, open waters in the midst of the tangled branches that was the forest. He was filled with a deep sense of peace and connection with the nature surrounding him. Crickets gently chirping welcomed them, beckoning them into their midst.

Jensen led Terri to sit down on a log with him, placing his jacket on top of the log first so she wouldn't get her dress dirty.

"Terri..." he looked into her eyes, searching her for emotion. "First of all, your song tonight was beautiful." She blushed, smiling shyly and turning her head away. He gently tilted her face back to look up at him. "And... it made me realize something. Love isn't something that you can think about rationally. It's not something you can understand by reading about it in a book, it's not something that you can make your brain understand. You can't make a list of the reasons you like someone, and then decide if there's enough there to make you love someone. You can't think about what you dislike about someone, and then just not love them anymore. It doesn't work that way. Love's just something you know, something you feel in your heart, not in your head. You can't even know why you love someone... it's just there, within you, filling you with the most incredible feeling you've ever experienced. It just is. And from the second I saw you, my heart and my head have

been going back and forth, my head telling me that it's wrong, but my heart telling me that ages don't matter, that positions and rationally thinking things through can't change the way I feel about someone. My heart telling me that I have to let go of my mind and just follow my emotions. My emotions for you. And I've been battling with that for so long, and I just can't keep my emotions in check any more. I have to let them loose. And tonight when you sang that song, you were so right. Love just is. You can't fight it, you can't make it go away no matter how hard you try. And I can't go the rest of my life without telling you this, because, even though it's hard and it may change everything between us, I can't not say it. Terri... I love you."

Terri couldn't believe it. Jensen was in love with her and was telling her now! Her heart pounded wildly with excitement, she was so glad he felt the same way about her. She had been so afraid that she wouldn't return her feelings. And now here he was, pouring his heart out to her.

The Forest they went to wasn't too far from the City of Los Angeles. It almost felt Jungle like, And it was so beautiful, and breathtaking! She heard crickets, birds chirping almost welcoming them. And there was the Lake. It gleamed during the moonlight and had sparkles to it. It was so clear to.

It would make a beautiful postcard thought Terri. She would have to take a picture sometime so she could show mom and Aunt Nina it.

It was now back to Jensen as he tilted her chin with his fingers gently once again so she could look at him as they talked. Every word he said, Terri took it all in. Then he said I love you, Terri. Then looked at her with his green eyes. His deep voice gave her the chills, but, in a good way, thought Terri as she gazed into his eyes.

She struggled to find words. Terri looked up at him in the eyes. "I love you to, Jensen. I have since the first moment I saw you. The song I sang tonight, it was how I felt about you and me. I couldn't sleep very well the other night because I kept thinking about you constantly, and I worried that you might not feel the same way, so around 2:00 am, I wrote that song. It just felt so good to have thoughts on paper to express how I feel. I kept trying to Deny what I felt; kept telling myself it was wrong to get involved with a Teacher. I even thought I was just having some crush on you. But, then I listened to my heart, and I knew then that I loved you. And that my feelings for you ran deeper than just some school girl crush. You are so much more to me than just a Teacher. And I just want to say I love you to". Terri said and looked into his eyes. She felt the butterflies return to her stomach once again.


	13. The Perfect Moment

The moonlight surrounded them, almost casting a glowing spotlight. Their reflection shone in the lake. It seemed to be leaving their imprint on the water, a memory of that fateful night when... even though they didn't know it, they could sense it - the night when their lives would change forever. All who visited that special place in the woods knew of its magic and felt a certain connection to it. It was a place where lives were changed, were different paths were taken, different doors were opened. And that moment would forever be remembered by the lake's waters, carefully stowed away with all of the other moments that others had experienced in that same place. Maybe it was the magical memories that kept the lake alive and continued to pass its presence on to the rest of its visitors. But it shone with an enchanted light, almost as if something deep within it was glowing. The moon seemed brighter, the winds seemed to calm and stop the grasses from blowing, the trees took on a gentle instead of formidable look, and a sudden feeling of peace swept over the forest.  
But none of that mattered to Jensen, not even noticing it. He was finally with Terri, and the joy of being able to finally hold her without worrying about overstepping bounds, of being able to kiss her without restraint, completely overtook him, made him breathless and barely able to support Terri's weight as she leaned against him, so lightheaded by their kiss.  
And little did Jensen and Terri know, as they were enjoying the perfect moment where they were only the two that mattered, Robin stood close by, hidden from moonbeams in the shadows of a tree, watching with the same cold-hearted look Jensen always noticed in her. But if you glanced further into Robin, beyond the forest's mist... you could make out the tears in her eyes.

They didn't get back to the Dorms until close to 1:00 that morning. Jensen kissed her goodnight by dropping her off at her room, they exchanged numbers and online screen names. Turns out, Jensen had a yahoo id like she did so they would still be able to communicate tonight if they wanted to. The two said goodnight, and Terri walked back into her and Denise's dorm room.

Terri had Jensen and they finally were an item! She was so excited. Tomorrow, she would get to talk to Mom, Dad and Aunt Nina. They always called the day before 4th of July, inviting her to spend it with them. This time Terri wanted invite Denise and Jensen. But first, she would go on computer to see if Jensen logged on.

When they were in the Forest, they hadn't noticed that Robin had seen their whole kissing scene. If Terri did see her, she would be mortified. Terri logged on careful not to wake Denise who laid sleeping nearby. She turned the sound down,  
and looked to see who was on yahoo tonight. Jensen was finally on! Terri grinned and wondered if he would im her. Suddenly,  
a pm message from nowhere popped onto her screen. The id read: Paul1979 and then the person said:Terri,is that you?

Terri's heart suddenly felt like it stopped. No, it couldn't be her brother could it? Paul was dead!

AngelChick88: It's me, who is currently speaking?

Paul1979: Paul Fletcher, it's me, your brother.

AngelChick88: Is this some sick joke? Because if it is, I'm not laughing.My brother died in a car wreck a year ago.

Paul1979: You thought he died. You didn't see an open casket at the funeral did you?

Terri's breath caught in her throat. No they didn't see an open casket at Paul's funeral. Supposedly, his body was in such bad shape, they couldn't bare to see him like he was.

AngelChick88: No. There was no open casket. Give me some proof that your actually Paul.

Paul1979: Well, I know that I helped you get into that Music School by mailing off that video tape. And I know you made it in. Congrats, Terri!

Terri's heart pounded more. It was Paul! It had to be! Who else would help her get into this Music School?

AngelChick88: Paul, where are you? Is there a way for us to meet up?

Paul1979: That would be impossible Terri. I stayed gone for a reason. I just had to make sure you were okay and that they didn't hurt you.

AngelChick88: What do you mean by they?

Paul1979: Terri, they need me, I gotta go. We'll meet again, I promise just not now.

AngelChick88: Paul, don't go and leave me hanging like this! Paul!

Terri didn't get another message from Paul. By then, Jensen's message popped up. Terri's heart continued to pound. Her brother had just supposedly contact her. How was she going to handle this? And why come Paul didn't want to see her or their family? It all just didn't make sense.

Send more reviews. I love em and they keep this story going :) 


	14. Mysterious Pm Messages

Jensen sat outside with his laptop. He had been inside trying to concentrate, yet every time he glanced at the window, he caught sight of the moon - the same moon that had overlooked the beautiful moment he had been so blessed to spend with Terri. And he was forever distracted, his thoughts filled with thoughts of her. He wasn't planning on IMing her so soon after he got back to his room, because he didn't want Terri to think that he was clingy and chasing after her or anything. He had never been that way with other girls - he called them occasionally, but they were usually the ones going after him. But with Terri, he just genuinely wanted to spend all the time with her that he possibly could. Something about her constantly drew him to her, even before their kiss in the forest. As he lay cooped up in his room, he couldn't take the reminder of those thoughts any more while being indoors, and he ventured outside. It was still warm outside, a gorgeous summer night. He

glanced at his watch - it was already one in the morning, yet he didn't feel tired at all. If anything, he felt like he had been invigorated, like life had been pumped into him as his heart spread his feelings for Terri throughout his body only hours earlier.

Jensen had always loved the openness of the outdoors. There were no boundaries, no place that couldn't be reached. It offered a sort of comfort, a one-ness with nature. It was a place to think, and somehow being in the most basic and natural of all environments allowed him to get in touch with himself without all the modern distractions. Well, until he started bringing his laptop outside with him, at least.

If glancing at the moon through the window had made him think of Terri, being outside with it right in front of him and being bathed in its light made it impossible for him to get any thoughts of her out of his head.

He couldn't take it any more and logged on, and for a rare moment in his life, he had no clue what to say to Terri. A friendly "hi" would sound too friendly after what they had just did, but it wasn't like he could send her some poetic romantic poem either - she might find it creepy or stalkerish.

FootballStar72: Hey, Terri. Every time I see the moon, it seems like I can't get my mind off of everything that happened in the forest. I've been thinking about you.

No, he couldn't put that. It sounded too.. needy. Jensen erased it and tried again.

FootballStar72: Hey, Terri, I'm glad you're still on and you got into your dorm room okay. I'm outside on my laptop right now. It's so beautiful out tonight.

Not perfect, but better. He could live with that.

AngelChick88: Hi, Jensen. I... something's happened. I don't know how to tell you. I don't even know what or how to feel right now, I'm so confused and happy and scared and angry all at the same time.

Jensen instinctively wished that he could give Terri a hug or some comfort - just holding her felt wonderful for him, and it made him glad to be able to comfort her. But he couldn't, so he just stuck with replying. IMing people felt so impersonal, and he couldn't convey all of the thoughts that were rushing through his head, he couldn't express the worry in his voice.

FootballStar72: Terri, are you okay? What's wrong?

He wished he could see her face - was she crying? What was wrong?

AngelChick88: It's Paul. He... he just IMed me like a few seconds ago.

FootballStar72: What?! You mean your brother Paul?

AngelChick88: Yeah. He's not dead - i don't know if he faked his death or if someone else did, and he kept mentioning this mysterious "they." I don't know who they are, if they are helping him or if they're hurting him, and I'm so frustrated because I don't know where he is, and I can't be happy because I'm afraid, and I don't know why he didn't talk to me earlier, and...

FootballStar72: Shhh, Terri, take a deep breath. Calm down. We can get through this. Start at the beginning.

AngelChick88: Okay, well, Paul send me a message and said that there wasn't an open casket at the funeral because he really wasn't dead. I think that he wanted to contact me, but he couldn't for some reason. I think he's in some sort of trouble, because he said that he had to leave right away. He said that he didn't let me know because he was afraid that I would get hurt - and I know it's him because he told me about how he got me into this school. He promised me that he'd contact me again, though. I don't know what to do.

FootballStar72: I'm sure he had a good reason for not contacting you. If he is in some sort of trouble, they probably didn't want him talking to anyone or calling the police. I don't know what he could be mixed up in, Terri. I wish I could be more help, but I'm not. I might have a couple of friends who can help us out, but I'm not sure. Whatever it is, Paul kept you away from it for a good reason, so I don't think you should go after them by yourself, if They're able to find out where you are. Maybe you should wait until Paul contacts you again and you can find out more about him. But I don't know when he'll get the chance to talk to you again. I think that if he was in real physical harm that he'd let you know so you could try to save him, but then again they might be monitoring his conversations and telling him what to say, too. Terri, are you going to be okay tonight? Do you need me to come over? I'd feel better if I knew that you were emotionally okay and

physically safe.

Terri sighed and looked at Jensen's question. He was concerned about her how sweet. Should she tell him to come over?

it was already so late. On the other hand, she still felt a bit afraid to be alone right now. What if whoever had been

watching Paul, was now also watching her to as well? What if she was in danger right now after she got through talking

to Paul and now talking to Jensen about this? She needed Jensen to be with her right now to hold her, comfort her,

keep her safe and promise her nothing wouldn't happen to her.She needed her Knight in Shining Armor.

Terri began typing as Angelchick88: I think should come over right now.I-I-I'm feeling so scared and confused. I don't know

what to do about Paul. Should I tell Mom and Dad about this? What if whoever is after Paul is also watching me to? Jensen,

I'm so scared! And I hate to bother you this late. But I really do need you right now here with me". Terri then sent

the message. Then she waited for Jensen's response.

FootballStar72: Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can Terri.Just stay where you are alright.

Angelchick88: Okay. See you soon Jensen.

Jensen had already signed off and was on his way to her dorm room right now. Denise layed in bed and was snoring right

then. She laid sprawled out on her back, one arm laying over the edge of the bed. Terri couldn't help but laugh at her

a bit.If Denise got a bit too loud, they might have to go up to the roof top where things would be more quiet or to

Jensen's dorm room. Soon a knock sounded on the door. Terri looked out the peephole. It was Jensen. His green eyes met

hers. Terri opened the door and let him in.Denise kept snoring away regardless of anyone in the room.


	15. Jensen arrives to Terri's Dorm

Jensen was more than glad that Terri accepted. She wasn't bothering him at all - he would have been upset had she told him not to come. If he wasn't staying up with her, he would have been sick with worrying about her anyway, and feeling guilty even though she told him not to come. So he quickly packed up his laptop and decided to bring it with him to Terri's dorm (just in case) and changed into some darker clothes as opposed to the lighter ones he had been wearing earlier that evening. The lighter clothes were too obvious and reflective, and the last thing he needed was to be seen sneaking around the girls' dorm rooms after midnight. Sure, he could make up a stupid excuse like just making sure everything was safe, or just cleaning up around there, but that could easily be seen as suspicious, and he'd rather avoid the whole thing altogether.

Luckily for Jensen, most of the lights in the halls were off. He smacked himself on the forehead, realizing he should have brought a flashlight or something, as he could barely make out the numbers on the dorms. If he could even remember Terri's room number... what was it? 422? 224? Jensen sighed and reached for his cell phone, deciding to just call Terri himself and ask her, cursing slightly as he hit his arm on a doorknob. He turned around, moving towards the center of the hall to avoid a mishap, when he tripped on something and toppled over.  
Then, as the thing fell on top of him, Jensen realized that it wasn't a something, but a someone. Oh boy, this would look wonderful to see a teacher sneaking about. He was lucky the girl didn't start screaming. But wait, why wouldn't she be?

"Quick-thinking, strong, quick... well, I guess you can't expect a football player to be graceful on top of all that," the voice teased, and then Jensen realized that it had been Terri who fell on top of him. Laughing in relief, Jensen hugged her in greeting, kissing the top of her head before righting himself and helping Terri up. He was glad to see Terri happy for just a moment, though she quickly sighed and the smile on her face turned to a frown. He could tell she was thinking of Paul - they could talk once they reached her dorm room, however, and Terri pulled out a flashlight. "I figured you'd need a little help getting here," she explained, leading him to her dorm room and welcoming him inside.  
Denise muttered something in her sleep, then rolled over, leaving Jensen to breathe a sigh of relief that he and Terri hadn't woken her up.  
Terri led Jensen to a different part of the dorm. Jensen dimmed the flashlight so it wouldn't bother Denise and sat on a beanbag chair, pulling Terri into his arms. She rested against him with a sigh, burying her face in his chest.  
Holding her comforted Jensen - even if he couldn't always be there protecting her when something went wrong, he could always try to. He couldn't help it, he was protective by nature, and he felt like he could shield her from everything that could go wrong in the world just by being there with her. After going back in forth in his mind about whether or not Terri would open up, he figured that she might not talk until he asked her or at least opened up a window for conversation.  
"If there's anything at all that you want to talk about, Terri, I'm here for you. Even if you just want me to listen. Anything at all." said Jensen.

After resting in his chest for a few moments, Terri let out a sigh. Then she looked at Jensen she felt so safe with his

arms wrapped protectively around her. "It's Paul. I'm worried about him Jensen. I wonder where he is, if he's safe,

and I wonder if they are hurting him. Not knowing where he is is just frustrating me and I keep wondering who is this

"They", they speak of. I have this awful feeling that Paul might be involved in a gang and drugs might be involved.

When we were living back home, Paul was usually quiet and kept to himself. But sometimes he would talk to me. I thought

We talked about everything together. If something was bothering him, he would have told me. I just wondered why didn't

he tell me the trouble he was then? Also, when I logged off the computer, I started not to feel safe anymore. I

Couldn't help but think what if whoever is has Paul is also watching me and waiting to strike? Now I feel like maybe

someone is watching me and spying on me. And that just doesn't make me feel safe. The only time I feel really safe is

when I'm with you. You make me feel like nothing can harm me as long as your around". she told him and looked into his

eyes.

Jensen really did offer her comfort, security, and safety and most of all love. When she was around him, Terri felt

safe like nothing bad could ever happen to her. Terri briefly wondered if Jensen could stay in their dorm that night.

At least until she felt better about being on her own again in the dorm. Denise wouldn't mind Jensen being there at

night. Plus, Terri and Jensen wouldn't sleep together anyhow. If Jensen slept anywhere, it could be on the sofa in the

small livingroom in the dorm they were sitting in right now. but if he didn't want to stay there with her, Terri couldn't

beg him to. It had to be what he wanted and what he felt like he needed to do to keep her safe.

They were lucky to have not waken Denise. About all Denise did was stir a little in her sleep and roll over, and that

was it. Terri had led Jensen to her and Denise's small livingroom. It consisted of a tv that was 25 inches, two sofas,

a chair, and a bookshelf. They sat on the bean bag in the corner near the sofa. Terri relaxed as Jensen held her in

his strong arms. She appreciated him being there for her wanting to listen to all her problems. 


	16. A peaceful night

Jensen hated not being able to say everything that he wanted to say to comfort Terri. He couldn't sit there and tell her that nothing was wrong, that everything would be alright, that Paul was okay and healthy, or even still alive, or that he would always be there for her. He couldn't know any of those things. He couldn't even tell her where Paul was or what was wrong with him, or how she could find him. Just sitting there holding Terri, Jensen felt like he was clutching her, trying to protect her to no avail - how could he really protect her, or be there for her when she needed him, if there were so many unanswered questions? How could he make her feel better when he felt lost in all of their combined emotions. All he could do was hold her and try to help her. And love her. And love her, he repeated to himself, feeling reassured as he repeated the phrase over and over. "Terri... there's so many things I want to say to you that I can't. And you wouldn't believe me even if I could. I can't tell you that Paul is okay, or that everything will turn out perfectly, or even for the better. I can't tell you that your life will return to normal. If there was any way in the entire world that I could promise you those things, I would do it, whatever the cost. But I can't. All I can do is promise to do my best to protect you and help you, and be there for you. I feel so guilty, not being able to do everything for you, to make everything better. I want to badly to be able to wave a magic wand and have everything be alright, but I'm not a fairy godmother. But I'll be here for you as long as it's possible, however long you need me to be. Not just because I feel like you want me to, but because I honestly want to. I'd be sick worrying about you if I wasn't over here, right now, with you. I could be in Hawaii on the most relaxing resort and I'd still be uneasy and I couldn't enjoy myself at all, because I wouldn't know if you were safe. There's no place else I'd rather be. And Terri, I really mean that. I'll always love you and be here for you as long as I can help it"  
"I know it hurts you that your brother wasn't being completely honest with you, if that is the case. I do think that there's a really strong possibility that his death had to do with drugs. What you have to understand is that Paul wasn't himself during whatever time he could have been using those drugs. Anything he said or didn't say, it wasn't his fault. And I'm sure that, if his faked death had to do with the drugs, he was trying to protect you by not telling you. Knowing how close you said you are to Paul, I'm sure there's a very good reason why he didn't tell you about those drugs. I'm sure he's very protective of his little sister and just wanted you to be safe. So don't be upset about what Paul did or didn't do, because none of that matters any more. What matters is first of all, that you get some sleep right now because you look exhausted, and second of all, that we start looking for Paul first thing tomorrow."

Terri nodded at his words and let them sink in. Jensen was right about a lot of what he had said and he was great comfort just by being there for her. Terri was glad that he was going to help her find Paul and he realized just how important her brother was to.

Terri did feel exhausted right then and wasn't surprised if Jensen noticed it. He was right. They both needed some sleep for they had a busy day tomorrow. With Class and trying to find Paul. Terri decided to keep this quiet from her parents. There was no use in worrying them about Paul now especially if her and Jensen could find him with the help of his friends.

"Jensen I know there's not a whole lot you can't do in this situation.And your right about everything you said.Your just a great a great comfort to me right now just by being here.And I'm touched you want to help me find Paul.And we should get some sleep since we got a big day tomorrow. If it's not too much to ask, could you spend the night here with me? At least until this whole thing with Paul is sorted out and I feel safer again. Denise won't mind." Terri hoped he said yes. She still remained in his arms because they offered her safety and security.

"Shhh, of course I'll stay. I could never find it in myself to leave you here like this by yourself, not even if you wanted with me to leave. I couldn't do that to you. I'll stay as long as you need me to. Come on, let's get you to bed, okay"  
Terri had smiled when he told her that he would stay with her, and her smile reached out to warm his heart. She groggily responded, "Mmm hmmm," her face buried in his chest and her voice muffled by his shirt. Jensen picked Terri up, realizing that she was surprisingly easy to carry - easier than he thought it would be. Then again, things were remarkably easier when you actually wanted to do them - if he were lugging around football equipment that weighed half as much as Terri, he probably would have found the equipment twice as heavy.  
Jensen placed Terri gently down on her bed, wrapping the covers around her and making sure she was comfortable. He gave her one last hug before he left to sleep on the couch, softly kissing her.  
Later in the night, Jensen woke up on the couch and went up to get a glass of water. He came across Terri, sleeping peacefully, soundly, and he couldn't help but tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She shifted slightly, and he could have sworn he heard his name on her lips as she slept. Smiling, Jensen went back to the couch to go back to sleep.

Terri had somehow found a way to sleep peacefully last night. She thinks it was because of Jensen's presence in their

dorm that made her feel safer. Terri woke to the sound of Denise's alarm clock. Terri groaned as Denise's cheerful

voice sounded close to her. "Wake up Sleepyhead, or your going to be late for Jensen's Class again", said Denise in

a slight teasing tone.

"One more hour, pleaseeeeee", Terri moaned not wanting to get up. Both her and Jensen had stayed up late, and Terri knew last night that it would be hard to get up the next day.

"One more hour and it will be 8:00. Come on Terri, you know how Jensen doesn't like for any of his students to be late.  
Especially you". Denise said then she opened the Kurtains revealing sunlight which shone in Terri's face.

Terri covered her eyes with her hands. "Denise, That is soooooo harsh! I'm going to pay you back for this!" Terri grumbled and sat up. "Where is Jensen?" she asked noticing he wasn't sleeping on the couch.

Denise smiled "You know Teachers. They gotta be in class earlier than we do. He left here around seven this morning. Now it's seven thirty."

"That's not even enough time to even have a decent breakfast", Terri grumbled more.

Denise "There is some blueberry pastries in the kitchen. I made them earlier this morning. Jensen grabbed a few on his way out. You can eat them on the way to class and have some juice."

Terri got dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts, and a purple tank top that had a big butterfly on it. She didn't have time to wear her hair in waves. So she decided to wear it straight. Then she brushed her teeth.

Terri ate the pastry and drank some orange juice on the way to class. By the time they got there, everyone was eager to start working on their solos. Terri and Denise sat in the middle of the Class and waited for Jensen to get everything started.

"So, how did you and Jensen's date go last night?" Denise whispered to her but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

Terri gave Denise an alarmed look and whispered, "Not in here Denise! Someone might overhear. I'll tell you all about it later, I promise".

Denise nodded understanding "Okay. But I want full details later!" and she sat up just as Jensen walked in the classroom.

Terri's heart beated fast as Jensen walked into the room looking hotter than ever. Today he wore a navy blue t-shirt and a paire of Kaki Pants.He looked hot no matter what he wore.Terri couldn't believe that she was now dating Jensen her Music Teacher.She felt like a huge burden was lifted off her shoulders now that she knew he felt the same towards her and they were now a couple! Terri felt all giddy inside. She was in a much better mood today. 


	17. Jensen gives out first Assignment

Jensen loved having his students work together on group activities, because they could really accomplish so much in such a short period of time when they worked together, and he felt more and more impressed each time he saw the results of a project. He also enjoyed hearing the students discuss their ideas and work things out together. After all, they needed to learn how to compromise, share ideas, and work in a group together. As Jensen walked by Robin's group, he was pleasantly surprised. So far, she really had made good on her promise to try to act better. Not only was she laughing and talking with the group, she also was getting a lot done and had some really good ideas. Her behavior did seem a little forced and unnatural, but he couldn't think less of her for that. She was trying, really trying, and that was what mattered. Being more open and friendly to people would come with time.

Jensen noticed that other students in the group also had excellent ideas, and that Robin was open to them instead of dismissing them like she would have done a couple of days ago. He was glad to see that she was acting more modest and humble instead of showing off all the time - she needed to give the other students some credit, as well. Even if she was only doing this for the solo, it certainly was a good start, and it was possible it would give her a push in the right direction.

While the whole class was involved in their papers and songs, Jensen walked past Terri, briefly touching her arm and smiling reassuringly at her. Terri smiled back and Jensen walked away before anyone would notice. He wanted to make sure she was doing okay after last night. She seemed to really be enjoying the project, which was great. He thought that it would be right up her ally. He noticed that Terri was also helping Vanessa, who he was pleased to see in her group. Terri was already wonderful at what the class was working on, and she was a good person for Vanessa to work with. Hopefully Vanessa could catch on.

"Okay, are you guys ready to perform, or do you need a few more minutes?" Jensen asked the class.

Terri got so excited when she heard they were all going to do a songwriting activity. How Brilliant! She thought. Both her and Denise joined two other students named Vanessa and Mark. Vanessa was the same student whom Jensen had talked to earlier. Terri now saw this as her opportunity to share her new songwriting skills and idea. The other night she had began a new song called Hideaway. And had stopped after the first chorus because of writer's block.

The others agreed to help Terri Write the rest after seeing her Writers block and the four of them sat down to write it. It didn't take them long to finish up a whole song. Terri was amazed at how much you could accomplish just by working with others as a team. Terri noticed Jensen going to and from the tables checking out kids work. Had Terri known that Jensen had walked over to her bed that morning, and studied her features even without makeup, Terri would have been horrified. She rarely let anyone see her without makeup except her parents and maybe even Paul and her friends. But rarely let guys see her without it. She had no idea that Jensen thought she was more prettier without it. 


	18. Robin makes a move on Jensen

_Everyone in the room was excited to be able to finally perform what they had been working so hard on for the past hour. Even Robin's group was excited about the song they wrote with her for her solo. Meanwhile, Terri and her group discussed who should sing the song. They all agreed Terri should since she had the best singing voice, it was her song to. So, it was only fair that she got to sing it. They stopped talking once Jensen began to speak. Robin spoke up "I think we're ready to perform". she said. The others nodded."Alright. What song are you singing? asked Jensen curious to what Robin and her group came up with. Robin and her group came to the front of the room to demonstrate. "The name of the song is called Get over It".Both her and the group started to sing it. The song had a hip hop feel and some people were tapping their feet to it._

_Vanessa glanced over the song lyrics one more time. For the first time, she was actually proud of something that she had helped write and create. She really had put a lot of herself into the song. Of course, it was Terri's idea, but it was something that a lot of people could relate to, including herself. And while she agreed that, if only one person was going to sing the song, it should be Terri because she was the one with the idea and all, and she was such a great singer, but Vanessa couldn't help but feel that maybe the group should sing the song together. It was, after all, a group project, and she really wanted to try expressing herself through something she helped create, and she wanted Jensen's opinion and tips on how she could be better. He couldn't help her if she didn't at least try, after all._

_But would Terri be mad at her? Vanessa glanced over at Terri, noticing her eyes were set on Robin's group, which was performing. Robin was such a good singer, too! Maybe Terri should just sing the song... she felt nervous about singing in front of such talented people. She was new at this, and she was sure she wasn't as good a singer as Robin and Terri were. Terri would be the person who could do their song the best, after all, and they wanted to have as good a performance as possible. Then again, Vanessa thought, the idea of a group project was for people to work together and learn things from each other. And she noticed that Jensen never said that they would be graded on this project - she guessed that he just wanted them to explore new territory. And after all, she hadn't known Terri for very long, but she seemed nice enough and wasn't full of herself like some other really talented people were. Terri was an easy person to relate to. So she tapped Terri and was _

_greeted with a friendly, open face._

_Calming herself down, Vanessa asked, "I was wondering. I know that this is your song and I totally respect it if you want to perform it by yourself, but I really learned a lot from you during this group project. I know that you could perform this song better than I could, but I really wanted to give the song a try, too, just so I can learn how to express myself better. So I was wondering - do you think we could split this song up between the group? You know, like different people could take different verses, and we could add backgrounds and harmonies and stuff? If that's okay with you, I mean." Vanessa said all of this in almost one breath, she was nervous to be asking Terri about this._

_Terri watched Robin and the others perform their group song. Even though her and Robin didn't exactly get along, Terri enjoyed watching her perform and thought she had a lot of talent as a singer. Terri thought that if they could ever be friendly to one another, Terri would give her some advice on performing and things like that. Just to be helpful to her. Robin's group did a great job on the song, and she was sure others would like it to. Terri was surprised when Vanessa tapped her on the shoulder and was asking her the question she wanted to ask. Terri noticed Vanessa was a bit nervous in asking the song, in which she shouldn't be. Terri didn't mind who sang the song with her. Terri smiled at Vanessa to show she wasn't mad about her idea. Vanessa was very creative, and deserved some credit to the song. "Sure! I don't mind if everyone sings in the song, it'll be interesting having everyone sing different parts. Your ideas sound great to me. Don't ever be afraid to come to me about ideas. Also, if there's anything you need help with, I'll be more than glad to help you out and give you some advice." _

_After everyone clapped for the first group, Jensen said "Good job Robin and your group, the song was great. Anyone next?" he asked._

_Robin spoke up "I think Terri's group should go next"._

_Terri was a bit surprised when Robin mentioned that their group should go first. Terri thought Robin did that because it would put their group in the spotlight, which was pretty embarrassing. And, they were just trying to decide at the last minute who should sing what. "Yeah sure why not, we're all ready to sing and were just discussing who should sing what and add in last minute ideas. Ready everyone?" asked Terri. Her group nodded and so Terri started them off by singing the first part of the song, Vanessa began in on the second verse then the rest of them joined in together harmonizing. It sounded really great, and it made both Terri and Vanessa less nervous to sing in front of the class. Singing in front of the class didn't bother Terri that much. It was singing in front of Jensen that made her more nervous. Terri smiled and didn't let the nervousness show, and the group did a fantastic job._

_When talking to the group, Jensen made sure not to spend too much attention focusing on Terri. First, it would look suspicious to the class. Second, even though she seemed surprised each time she heard his compliments, Terri already knew just how talented he thought she was, and there was no need to keep restating that in front of the class and making her feel uncomfortable. So instead, Jensen concentrated on the group as a whole. He'd talk to Vanessa privately later. She was a little shy, and he figured she wouldn't want to be singled out in front of the whole class. Besides, she had asked the question to him in private for a reason, and he felt like she trusted him not to talk about her to other people, which he respected._

_"First of all, I'm really impressed that you could work out the harmonies in such a short period of time. There was a lot going on there, and I can tell how much work and effort you put into it. And most importantly, your song captured the purpose of this assignment, which was to express yourself, which you did very well. The style of the song really fit the lyrics and the ideas and emotions you were trying to get across. Beautiful." As the next group was getting ready, Jensen took Vanessa to the side for a moment. "Are you getting a better idea of what you asked me about before, now?" he asked, giving her a gentle smile._

_Vanessa nodded, her eyes brighter than they had been earlier. Jensen continued. "I figured that working in groups would help you. See, you can do anything you put your mind to. Just believe in your ability to do well, and you'll be just fine. You're have a lot of potential," Jensen said. Another part of his job that he loved was watching his students beam under praise._

_And he also realized that he had a responsibility to be honest with the students and tell them the truth about their performance and not just blindly compliment them out of fear of hurting their feelings, so his students really knew that, when he gave them a compliment, it was definitely sincere and well-meant. Through the rest of the class, the rest of the songs included a soft, slow song sung by a group of his rather quiet students, with just a flute accompaniment, and a song with a lively jazz beat by a group of students who sat in the corner that Jensen had mentally labeled as his energy drink group. And then of course, there was an angry rock song sung by some students who, after picking their groups, discovered they really didn't enjoy working together all that much. Oh well, at least they got their feelings across. After that, the class ended, and Jensen figured he should talk to Terri about their plans to find Paul in the few minutes he had before the auditions for the solo started._

_Terri was glad that class ended so soon now that her and Jensen could be alone and discuss what to do about Paul. She gathered her books and walked over to where Jensen had put two chairs in front of his Piano so they could talk._

_Terri was glad that Jensen stayed in her and Denise's Dorm to make sure that she was safe and no one would come after her. She had bad feelings of what Paul may be messed up into, but she wasn't exactly sure. Also, Terri was incredibly thirsty and she had to get the song "Metamorphosis" that she was working on the other night and she had writer's block she was wanting Jensen to help her with._

_"Jensen, I need to run back to the room for a bit to get us some drinks and that song I was working on. Is that fine?" Terri asked. It wouldn't take her long to get what she needed._

_"Sure go ahead, I can wait a few", said Jensen trying to straighten a few things then he smiled at her._

_Terri ran back towards the Dorm room. She had no idea that while she was gone, Robin would go into the room talk to Jensen sweetly, and then try to purposely kiss him. Terri grabbed a few water bottles which were ice cold from the refrigerator they had, then she frantically searched for the song she was writing, on top of the school books she had. Terri grabbed it then ran back to Jensen's classroom. _

_When she got there, she heard another female voice talking to Jensen. It wasn't Vanessa, the one he had given advice to earlier, the voice was familiar, flirting, in a cocky way. It was Robin! What on earth did she want? Terri decided to come in figuring it was okay. "Jensen, I got us some drinks-" Terri stopped in mid sentence and was in shock at what she saw. Robin and Jensen was kissing!, what she didn't realize was that Robin had purposely started kissing him by kissing him on the lips and holding him close to her._

_Terri immediately, got upset. She hadn't been gone long and already Jensen was kissing another girl. She should have known Robin would have got him sooner or later. She was popular and beautiful, Terri wasn't. Terri dropped the drinks and the song she was currently working on and ran through the hallway in tears back to the Dorm. Once she got there, she flung herself to her bed and immediately started crying, forgetting to shut the door._

_Robin sat in a daze, watching Terri sing. When she called Terri's name, it didn't feel like it came out of her own lips. It was just something that she blurted out, but it continued to float around in the air, not really reaching her ears for her to comprehend why she called Terri's name. Just Terri's name brought a flood of incomprehensible emotions to her heart. She couldn't get the thought of Jensen and Terri kissing out of her head. Sure, she had always suspected that something was going on between them... after all, she really wanted Jensen, and Jensen seemed so much more focused on Terri than he was on her, and... that wasn't fair. But what wasn't fair about it? she tried to bring herself to wonder, then dismissing it. And instead of logic, emotion won over yet again, just as it had with Terri and Jensen, eventually. For everyone seems to have a battle between the two raging within them. But anyways... she had always suspected something between her teacher andher rival, but actually seeing them together... that was something entirely different, something so final._

_But hey, she thought, it wasn't like they were married or anything. And she was filled with rage, envy, passion, hurt, every negative emotion she could understand and even more that she couldn't. And she couldn't sort them out, all she could do was act by impulse.By then, Robin had realized that the class was already over. As Jensen seemed pretty much free and the rest of the class was gone, including, surprisingly, Terri, who Robin assumed would have stayed to do God-knows-what with Jensen, Robin didn't know what came over her, but just impulsively swallowed all of her emotion, pushing it down inside her, and calm and collected as anyone had ever been, or at least appearing that way, Robin strode up to Jensen.Jensen didn't mind waiting for Terri, but he still bit back a laugh as she went running off, trying to fulfill her instinct to always please everyone. It was really adorable, the way she was in such a hurry to get back like that, though he could have told her a thousand times that he didn't mind waiting. Jensen snapped out of his thoughts, realizing that the room hadn't completely cleared out yet."Robin," he said, saying her name as much in greeting as in surprise. "Decided to come a little early to get your audition over with, or..."She giggled. "No, of course not, silly," she murmured, ruffling his hair slightly.Jensen was ready to kick himself. Honestly, kick himself. Or possibly Robin. But considering that would get him arrested, he'd rather stick to the former. So Robin was back to her old games again, huh? And he was actually amused by the situation, already in a good mood from his thoughts about Terri and not really looking for trouble. Maybe Robin's flirting was harmless, maybe... Then again, he should know better."So, uh... then, what can I do for you?" He asked her wondering what Robin wanted with him."Sshhhh," she murmured pressing a finger against his lips, which Jensen uncomfortably pulled away. "You know," she continued, unshaken by his action, putting an arm behind his neck, which, by this point, Jensen was too shocked to push away, realizing he was in for a lot more than he bargained for and had completely underestimated Robin's determination, "You don't need to use words all the time," she said, tilting her lips closer to his. "Sometimes, you just need to give in to..." her other hand rested on his cheek, "passion." and with that, her lips met his.Almost too shocked at first to push Robin away, Jensen was brought back into consciousness by a gasp. As he pulled away, his eyes were greeted by the sight of blonde hair flipping around, followed by footsteps and a piece of paper that fluttered to the floor."Terri..." Jensen murmured, a deep pang filling his heart. It was too late to yell after her, she was already gone. _

_Jensen turned to Robin, who by this time, looked scared to death. His eyes were filled with rage, pain, and... what really disturbed her... disgust._

_"I don't know what I ever did to you. I didn't give you a solo because you were too much of a brat to deserve it. You threw a fit in front of the entire class. I gave you another chance, gave you everything that you didn't deserve to have, all just to try to help you turn around and become a better person. And how do you repay me? You bully and push around a poor, defenseless girl to the point where she can't stand to be here anymore, all because of you. Yes, because of you. You throw tantrums because you don't get your way. And then you kiss me for I don't even know what reason, spite, trying to hurt Terri's feelings, I'd assume? Teachers are off-limits, that's it." He said."You don't seem off-limits to Terri," Robin mumbled. _

_"And you know what, Robin? I'm through with it all. Sing in the chorus where you deserve. If you don't like it, you can go home. Goodbye." He said angrily ignoring her last comment._

_And with that, Jensen strode out of the room, wondering if he had been too hard or not hard enough. He certainly didn't want to swear or say everything that he truly thought of her that could really hurt her feelings, but he couldn't deal with just being nice to her anymore. She had ruined too much already._

_And it was then that Jensen found himself outside Terri's door, and, summoning everything in him that he could, hearing the muffled sobs that came from inside the door, he knocked._


	19. Terri gets upset and runs crying

Jensen stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, truly feeling out of place in front of the one person he felt he could truly, completely, be himself around. And now... everything just felt broken. Running through those hallways, he had felt anxiousness fill up his insides, not knowing what Terri would be doing, and feeling that he could somehow help her more by reaching her more quickly... And maybe he wasn't entirely wrong in thinking that, he thought to himself, noticing the half-packed suitcase that lay on her bed. And those rushes of anxiety and emotions were all gone now - they were replaced by a numbness. The girl he felt such a strong, unbreakable connection to, was now the girl that he didn't know what to say to. He hadn't even done anything wrong, but he still felt guilty. He couldn't stand seeing her so upset, with red and puffy eyes and tears streaming down her face - she had been through so much, and she didn't deserve any more pain. He could barely deal with seeing that brief flash of hundreds of emotions, sadness, anger, guilt, wash across her face every time he could tell that she was thinking of Paul. And so, even though he would never intentionally cause her pain, it was still him that she was crying over, it was still him who had hurt her feelings... and he felt guilty for her. He longed to just wrap her in his arms and wash away her pain, but he didn't know how well she'd respond, so he continued to stand awkwardly.

He watched as Terri collapsed down onto her bed, not even strong enough to remain standing any more, and his heart went out to her. He pulled a chair next to the bed, close as he could be without touching her.

"Shhh, Terri, I would never, ever, do anything to hurt you. I love you," he saw her begin to shake her head and resisted the urge to hold her head still and pull her to him. "I didn't kiss Robin. I would never kiss Robin, I have no reason to. Everything I've done to her, every contact I've ever had, was to reprimand her for something she did to you. I can't stand the girl. I've been dealing with her, offering her a solo, even, just in the hopes that she might leave you alone. I've always chosen you over her and would never do anything to change that. Robin kissed me. I was just in so much shock, I couldn't push her away. I really thought that she was starting to change, but I guess, with people like that, they never really change. I'm taking away her solo and audition. She doesn't deserve it after what she did to you, and her promises to do better are just a pack of lies. Terri, please believe me. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You complete me, you're everything I didn't even dare to dream of because I thought it only existed in fairy tales. I'd never do anything that would drive you away from me. Terri, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. If you believe anything, if you go away with anything that I've ever taught you, let it be that."

The words "I love you", repeated through Terri's head as she laid their listening to Jensen's deep voice. As he explained everything that had happened in that music room. Robin did sound like the type of person that would do something like that. Impulsively kiss Jensen just to make her feel insecure about her and Jensen.

His words sounded like he meant every word he said. Jensen didn't really mean to hurt her. In fact, he didn't do anything

wrong, Robin did. So if she felt anger at anyone, it should be at Robin, not Jensen. Terri got some tissue and then dabbed at her eyes. Then she went to get into his lap and began to speak.

"Jensen I believe that you do love me and that you wouldn't intentionally hurt me. Robin does sound like the type of person that would do impulsive things like that. If I had seen what she done earlier, I wouldn't have gotten upset at you. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me to, I wouldn't have this chance of winning this record deal if it weren't for you. The main reason I had started to pack was because of Robin. I just was so scared that she would take everything good away from me again and I would go back to being miserable. I was so scared of losing you to her, Robin has a way of winning men over and I don't. Robin is so determined in taking you from me and my solo! I was so upset that I kept telling myself sooner or later, she's going to take you from me, my solo, and I would be stuck another year here trying to get that record deal! I guess I felt like just giving up on that solo and felt like what's the point in trying if it's going to get taken from me. I've always felt like a loner, a nerd that would never fit in anywhere. And if I ever found love, and was happy, then something bad might happen. Before I met you, I also thought love only existed in Fairy Tales. I don't want to lose you to Robin Jensen, I love you to." Terri grabbed his shirt and clinged onto him as if she was almost afraid that he might dissapear.


	20. The Greatest Fan of Your Life

Jensen swept Terri into his arms, clinging to her protectively, overwhelmed and overcome by the power of his emotions and feelings of love for her. He so desperately wanted to be her hero and protector to watch over her and keep her safe, and whenever she felt threatened, hurt, or upset, he felt as if he had failed her, and felt endlessly guilty, whether it was his fault or not. He could see the hurt in her eyes as she talked about Robin, and realized that she didn't truly believe that he was really with her. Throughout her life, she had loved with no reward except loss after loss, everything she loved being stolen away from her. It was no wonder she had trouble trusting and loving and believing anymore. Who would want to bring themselves to love someone and be happy with someone, if they were afraid of the pain of loving too much, only to have that person be taken away from them? No wonder she seemed to have the tendency to not believe people who loved her, if she felt that it could only lead to more hurt. The thought of being with Robin sent Jensen's stomach reeling as it was, and with the added knowledge that it would hurt Terri, the person he loved and respected more than anything else he had now or had ever had in his life, Jensen was horrified at the mere, briefest thought of that ever happening.

"Shhh... Terri, not all of your life will be a fairy tale. No one's is, no matter how hard they try. Things go wrong. The things we love are taken away from us, sometimes even the people and things we care about most. Not everyone can find their prince or princess that's perfect for them, and not everyone can have a fairy godmother to get them to the ball. We don't all have happy endings. And you know what? None of that matters. None of it. We love and we lose, and that's okay. That old saying that it's better to love and have lost than to never have loved at all? It's true. More than you can imagine, it's true. And I don't know about you, but I've already found my princess. And I know that no matter how many dragons or evil stepmothers or even... Robins... I encounter, I would never leave her or let anything happen to her. Because I love her. I love you. And I know that you're insecure about yourself, and you know what, that's okay, too. Everyone has their problems, and everyone has their flaws. They make us who we are, and I'll always love you for just what you are, no matter what. But I also want to help you get past your problems with insecurity, because I want you to grow to be the best person you can be, and I can tell that your self doubt is holding you back. I can't blame you for not wanting to believe that I really love you. You've loved and lost so much in your life, and I guess you can't help but feel that I'm the next one to leave you. But I want you to know that I'm not. I'll never leave you, Terri, ever. I don't know what other guys could possibly see in Robin, or in any girl but you, for that matter. Robin is the most self-centered, arrogant, snobbish, egotistical, stuck-up brat I've ever come across in my entire existence. She tries to flirt with me relentlessly, despite the fact that she is my student and is in no position to do so, she thinks she can get whatever she wants just because of her money. I don't see how anyone could possibly find that attractive. You would never, ever, in your wildest dreams, ever need to worry about me leaving you for her or for any other girl. I love you so much, and I feel this connection to you that I've never felt with anyone else, ever. I've barely known you for very long, and you already know me so much better than anyone else. I can understand you and talk about you with things that I've never talked about with anyone, ever before. You're so beautiful, Terri, inside and out. And inside is the only thing that matters to me - you have such a gorgeous heart and such passion for others and what you do. Don't put that passion aside just because you're afraid, Terri. You need to believe in love and yourself."

Terri listened to Jensen and he sounded like he meant every word. She could also see the love in his eyes as he spoke directly to her explaining his feelings for her. Terri felt bad for doubting Jensen any. And, she knew she had a problem with her insecurity. Right before her eyes, was this great guy, her Prince. That's right. Jensen was her Prince. The love of her life. And, to hear those words that she was his Princess, made her feel great inside. Jensen said she had a great heart, was beautiful inside and out, and, he loved her, not Robin.And that was enough to make Terri believe Jensen. He could be trusted she knew that. But Robin couldn't be trusted. Terri smiled at Jensen her tears now subsiding, she had her arms around his neck. And his strong muscular arms were around her slender waist. She did feel safe in his arms and she never wanted him to let her go."I know I have a problem with my insecurity. I started having problems with it after I lost Paul and Jay. I shouldn't let it hold me back, your right about that. I'm sorry I misunderstood you with Robin earlier. It's just when I saw you with her I didn't know what to think I was confused", she said."I'm just so happy to hear that you love only me and that you can't stand Robin. I believe I have found my Prince right here in front of me, and my knight in shining Armor. when I'm with you I feel safe, and loved". Terri snuggled closer so she could lean into his chest. And she turned slightly, so she could still face him. "I don't want to leave here either, I want to be with you and get that record deal". Terri had no clue that Jensen was about to sing her a song expressing his love for her.

As Jensen glanced around the room, he spotted his guitar that he had left there the night before. When he went to Terri's dorm, he decided to bring it with him - music had always served as a comfort to him, a way to work out his feelings. He could put his feelings into music, because he was incapable of putting them into words. Gently putting Terri down on the bed for a moment, Jensen walked over to get his guitar, then sat down next to Terri again."Terri, I wish I could be so gifted as to be able to put everything I feel for you into words, words that would make you believe my love for you for all eternity, to wash away your insecurity, and keep me always beside you, if not in body, then in spirit and heart. But I can't. There's so much to say, and if I had since the beginning of time up until now, I'd still be talking right now, still trying to tell you how I feel about you. And as much as I'd love to try that and test that theory, I know that I've always had more of a way with music than with speaking. So this is a song I wrote for you... Maybe that can show you how much I love you."

Jensen pulled her against him, a look so tender in his eyes that it melted her heart. As he gazed into her eyes, he began to sing.

"The strands in your eyes

That color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath

Emeralds from mountains

Thrust towards the sky

Never revealing their depth"

Jensen smiled through his song, adoring the way Terri's eyes lit up - really, he couldn't have picked a more appropriate way to start the song. Her eyes were filled with hope and wonder, and he saw her pain fading away, and a connection with them stronger than even the mountains he mentioned in his song.

Tell me that we belong together

Dress it up with the trappings of love

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips

Instead of the gallows

Of heartache that hang from above

Captivated, Jensen thought to himself. Pulled in, endlessly drawn to, growing infinitely closer. Avoiding their pain, and just focusing on each other, let everything else die down, even if just for a moment. Terri's arm went around him and her head leaned on his shoulder. His arms already occupied with the guitar, he tilted his head to rest reassuringly on hers.

I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Crying shoulder... and not because he had to, because he wanted to. Because he wanted Terri's trust, unbelievably precious to him, because he wanted to make her problems disappear, for him to be able to solve everything for her, no matter the cost. And the greatest fan of her life... I've dropped out

Burned up

Fought my way back from the dead

Tuned in

Turned on

Remembered the things you said

All of the problems that he'd gone through, all of the problems that she'd gone through, they pulled through together, and would pull through again.

I'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your lifeI'll be your cryin' shoulder

I'll be love suicide

I'll be better when I'm older

I'll be the greatest fan of your life And as he finished, Jensen saw Terri's eyes filled with tears. Not of sadness, but of love, of joy, of inconceivably strong emotions flowing out, of hope. Almost hypnotically, he moved his guitar aside and held her in his arms. The greatest fan of her life... always.

The Greatest Fan of her life was so touching, Terri's eyes filled with tears as Jensen sang her his song. Now she truly knew how he felt about her not only just in song, but how he acted towards her, how he had saved her life just only a few days ago it seemed. Now she believed Jensen only had eyes and feelings for her. He didn't even like Robin!

Terri loved the song that he sang for her. It was so moving and touching to her. Never before had someone sang her a song or written her a song just for her. Expressing their feelings for her. It was so romantic she thought. As he sang to her, he gazed into her eyes as he sang it, and she gazed at him back. It was like watching a popular rock star singing to a young starry eyed fan.

After the breakup with Jay, Terri had never expected to find love again so soon, and it looked like she had the real thing with Jensen. Not just some puppy teenage love that's only temporary. Terri had found a real love of her life, the kind you can only find in Fairy Tales, or like the kind only some people are even lucky enough to find in their lifetime. Jensen was in love with her and only her. Terri believed that every word in the song Jensen sang was the truth. He really did love her, and there was no reason she should ever doubt his love for her. Terri leaned against his chest hugging him tightly to her as if she was afraid to let him go. This young man was with her, and not Robin and that was hard to believe because most of the time, Robin got the guys. She was grateful for Jensen just being there with her. Even after what Robin had tried to do to them. Since their love was strong, Terri believed her and Jensen could get through anything that came their way.

"Jensen, that song of yours was so beautiful and so touching. I believe that your truly in love with me and not Robin. You show me you love me in many different ways every day. By being there to give me advice, you sit and listen to my problems and like you sang about, your my shoulder to cry on. Jensen, no one would listen to my problems like you do. I see the way you love me in how you always gaze into my eyes and how you treat me and talk to me. I'm really sorry I had doubts about you earlier, it's just I'm so used to people leaving me all the time and when you said you would never ever leave me, it's just amazing that your really here to stay, and that you'd only rather be with me when you can have anyone else. I just find it really hard to believe good things can happen to me. I'm touched that you really do love and care so much about me for me being who I am and not what I'm not". she leaned into his chest more, and looked up into his hazel eyes. Her eyes were still shedding happy tears of mostly love and joy.


	21. Todd Speaks to Robin

-1Jared Paladecki appears as Todd Hawkins in this story who is a friend of Jensen's and will be Robin's love interest.

Robin fumbled in her purse for the keys to her dorm room. The eyes that many associated with coldness, hardness, and sharpness, had lost their piercing glare... they just looked dull, defeated, numb. She couldn't even think straight, items falling from her purse and clattering on the floor - bending down to pick them up, she felt blood rush to her head, overwhelmed with confused feelings of sadness, pain, and anger at everything and at the same time at nothing. Finally, she remembered that she had locked her keys in her dorm room. That final straw, so minute and trivial that would normally be no big deal to her, proved to be the one that broke the camel's back. Robin, the proud, hard, stubborn girl, the girl who always kept herself collected, always let others think she was calm, collapsed to the floor and burst into tears, everything that had happened in the past few days proving itself too much to bear.

Robin felt alone - her father gave her money, but no love. All he cared about was his status and his image and his money, most of all. And she had friends, of course, but they weren't the kind of friends that you talked about deep things with, not about what you're really like or your feelings. Oh no, that was the dear, dear price of popularity. She had to constantly be strong, always the calm, collected one, always on display. She had to coolly reply to everything and act like nothing fazed her, remaining in charge of her group of friends, the one everyone followed, the one who decided who would be in their group and who would be out. She was the one who made all the choices, always in control of everyone around her as well as herself. But... that was all she did, that was all that her friendships were, practically just staying in charge at any costs. But what was the point of it? she asked herself for the first time in her life. What was the point of staying in charge, it never lead to anything. Was it because she liked the power? She didn't know. But she couldn't talk to her friends about anything that really mattered. They gossiped, talked about hair and clothes and makeup and putting other people down or who was having the next big party. She realized that she had no clue about what her friends were really like inside, or whether everything was just a facade, like the one she felt she was putting on, to remain in control. They didn't know the first thing about her - the way she felt, why she acted the way she did, what her family was like, what her hopes and dreams were, what she really wanted out of life. And that was why she was alone. A day ago, she thought she was surrounded by friends, but maybe, really... they were just strangers, relationships of convenience.

Oh, she hoped she could get into her dorm room soon, or go somewhere. She needed to get away, she didn't want anyone to see her like this, so weak and pitiful, makeup smeared all over her face, eyes puffy and red. She just needed to run to her car to get her spare set of keys, but she couldn't avoid running into someone on her way back...

A hand tapped her on the shoulder. Panic shot through her. No, someone couldn't be seeing her like this... everyone would be talking about her, and... she paused. Everyone would be talking about her. Even the people she called her friends. Maybe they would turn on her just as quickly as they had turned on Terri. And she only had herself to blame. These were the type of people she surrounded herself with.

Then she turned, and, filled with relief, realized it was only Todd. "Go away..." she muttered, tired of him always following her around. What was up with that, anyway?

"Is that really what you want, Robin? If you do, I'll go." He said.

"I don't know.." Robin whispered. "I don't know what I want." And she burst into tears again as Todd sat down beside her.

Todd sat there and listened to Robin sit there and breakdown and cry. He had never seen her cry. What made her so upset? He began to help her pick up the rest of her purse contents and said "You know, sometimes it makes you feel better to open up your problems to someone that will listen. It's not good to keep that stuff all inside you, believe me, I know".

He gave her his serious and concerned about her look and it made him look hot. Over the last few years Todd had changed. He went from geek boy that used to wear glasses to the male hunk that stood before her that wore contacts and solid sweater and jeans.

Robin looked at Todd and realized it would be good to have someone to confide in. Even if it was just him. "I'm such a terrible person Todd. I've ruined everything this year for me and even lost my solo. Because of what I did and how I've been acting".

Todd glanced at her and handed her a tissue. "How have you been acting?" he asked her.

Robin told him everything. From the first time she pushed Terri down the stairs, and all the times she flirted with Jensen just to make Terri upset. And she even told him about kissing Jensen in front of Terri. "I forced the kiss on Jensen and he got angry and took my solo privilege away from me".

Todd listened carefully. He understood why Jensen took Robin's solo. But he also thought Jensen had been a bit too hard on her and not understanding why Robin did the things she did first. "Why did you do those things to Terri Robin? What has the girl done to you to deserve to be bullied around? he asked.

Robin wiped her eyes with a tissue. "It's stupid really. I'm jealous of Terri. She has the perfect life, Perfect home, Perfect boyfriend, Perfect friends! I've never had any of those things Todd! I mean sure, my Dad gave me lots of money, anything I ever wanted as far as material stuff went. But no love. No Real true friends. I have friends but I don't even know who they are or what they are like on the inside. Most of the time, I have no one to ever truly talk to except you. I guess what I really want out of life is real friendships, real love, and acceptance too, I guess."

Todd looked at her shocked. "You have no reason to be jealous of Terri. Even though now, I can see why you would be. But Terri is far from being perfect, Like Jensen has told you before. She lost her brother and boyfriend all in one year. And from what I heard from Jensen she trying to get everything back on track.Everyone has their problems in life Robin, not just you".

"And I've made things worse by bullying her around and I didn't think about what she's going through. How can I make things right with her and Jensen?" she asked.

Todd gave her his best advice. He would have to remind himself later to talk to Jensen about him and Robin's talk. "Start Small Robin. Tell her what you told me and that your sorry. Tell the same to Jensen. Then slowly, win their trust back".


	22. Paul is alive!

The rest of the week went by peacefully for everyone. All the students including Terri were hard at work on their solos. Those that were chosen to sing solos alongside Terri and some other students were Robin, Vanessa, and Kevin who had at the last minute, tried for solos. Those three had made it through the auditions. After a long talk with Todd last night on the phone, Jensen considered giving Robin the solo and thought maybe he had been a bit too harsh on her. But, he now understood that Robin was trying to turn herself around according to what Todd said. He only hoped that was really true.

Robin in the meantime was trying to make things right with her and Terri, and practicing for her solo to. She stopped Terri one day after class in her dorm to try to talk to her. Terri was skeptical in letting her in, but she did so at Todd and Jensen's request. Robin told Terri the same things she told Todd about how jealous she was of Terri's perfect life and how she wished her's was better. Terri was shocked at what all this was, just jealousy! And when Robin apologized, Terri told Robin she accepted her apology, but it would be hard to just agree to be friends with her.

Unless Robin could prove to be trustworthy. Robin had sighed, figuring she had tried making things up to Terri, and went back to singing. Later that evening as things winded down, Terri was alone with Jensen and Denise in their dorm room. Terri was doing Homework online when a message popped up. It was Paul! It notified her that she had an email. Terri called for Jensen to come over the computer and as she did, she checked on the email. Jensen came over gave Terri a hug and kissed her. "What is it, Terri?" he asked as he glanced at the screen.

"It's Paul! He just emailed me". she said and then both her and Jensen read the email together.

Terri,

Hi. It's Paul again. I wanted to let you know that I'm okay. I know I kinda left you hanging there last time. Terri I want to see you and Mom and Dad so bad believe me. But if they find out I'm even emailing you, they could kill me. I will find a way for us to meet but I gotta go. And by the way, good luck winning that record deal! You deserve it Terri!"

Love,

Paul.

Terri looked at Jensen. Jensen was surprised that Paul had contacted her again! "Okay Terri, let me call my good friend Todd he's an expert on tracing things like this. We'll find Paul and make sure he comes home safe". He reassured her.

Within minutes of meeting Todd; he went straight to Terri's computer and traced down Paul. Finally, he found him. "Looks like Paul is nearby in the same town in Los Angeles, on 54 Rollins Street. Looks like he's living with some friends".

Terri added "Or possibly drug dealers. Maybe we should call the cops it would be a bad idea for us to go there ourselves".

"Terri's right", said Jensen. "The cops should take care of things". They notified the cops about Terri's brother Paul whom they found and was reportedly missing. Terri didn't want to think that Paul could be doing drugs. But him not showing himself didn't seem right. They gave the directions to the cops where Paul was located.

Paul's Pov:

Paul Fletcher was talking to his drug buddies when the cops suddenly showed up. When they arrived, his friends told him to escape if he could that the cops shouldn't chase him down. His so-called friends, he thought miserably. They weren't the kind of friends he was suppose to have. They got him into serious trouble. Awhile back before the wreck happened, he owed his so-called friends a whole lot of money. $700 dollars for pot and other drugs he purchased. Even though he worked at a Movie Theater part time while going to School, it wasn't enough to pay off his debt.

Sop during the entire time at the Hospital, Paul decided to fake his own death, figuring that if everyone knew he was dead, then no one would come after him, or his family. When he faked his death, Paul ran and hid in started his own life there for awhile. But then his so-called friends found him and kidnapped him. Eventually what money he worked for had to go into paying them back. And when Paul tried to leave them, they didn't want that and blackmailed him.


	23. Paul Reunites with Terri

Paul stood in front of Terri's music school. He was let in by a student and asked the receptionist for Terri. Paul hunted down her room number and knocked wondering how Terri was going to react once she knew he was still alive.

Terri was busy sitting on Jensen's lap and he was comforting her as they waited on word from Paul. Jensen knew Terri was worried about her brother, so he kissed her forehead. "They will find him soon Terri. I know they will. You'll get to see Paul Soon and he'll be safe. I promise". Jensen soothed and smoothed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes.

Just then a knock came to the door. Terri wondered if it could already be the cops. Nervously, she told Jensen "I have to get that. Come with me?" she asked him. Jensen nodded and took her hand. They both went to answer the door.

When Terri opened it, the cops weren't on the other side; to bring bad news about Paul. Instead it was…..Paul! Terri's eyes lit up, and she rushed towards Paul. It was true. He was alive and not dead! Terri hugged him crying tears of joy. "Your alive!" she cried. Paul embraced his sister and smiled at Jensen. Jensen smiled in return glad the two siblings could be reunited.

"I missed you so much! Where have you been?! Terri fussed over at Paul and looked at him.

Paul looked at her "It's a long story. And, it involved using drugs and being part of a gang. That's why I had to fake my death".

Terri invited her brother in. "Well, we've got a few hours free. Do tell us everything!" Terri introduced Paul to Jensen and Todd who had helped traced Paul down. And the four sat down to listen to Paul's story.


	24. Fletcher Barbeque

Louisville, Kentucky fourth of July

The next few days came and went. Terri had invited both Jensen and Denise along with her and Paul to the Annual Fletcher family barbeque. It was also Terri's birthday and Terri couldn't be happier. She had her brother back, and things between her and Jensen were great once again.

The four of them had piled into Jensen's blue convertible. The night before, Terri had asked her parent's if her friends could come. Terri didn't tell them Paul was alive, she wanted them to be a surprise to her mom and dad, plus their Aunt Nina.

It took them 8 hours to drive to Kentucky. Jensen had offered to buy plane tickets, but Terri insisted on them to take a road trip. So here they were, in a car listening and singing to music. Denise and Terri sang along to pop/rock songs. And Paul and Jensen sang along to 80's rock songs. Both Paul and Jensen became fast friends.

Jensen pulled up to the address Terri told them to go to. "We're here". The house was a cream yellow color (The Fletcher's had repainted it.) and the backyard had been fenced in. Terri's Dad was on the back porch getting the grill started.

Everyone soon got out. Jensen opened Terri's door for her and took her hand and smiled. He was a bit nervous in meeting the parent's so soon, but he hoped they would warm up to him since he helped save Paul and been looking out for Terri at school.

Terri's mom came out and so did her Dad followed by Aunt Nina. First, they hugged Terri glad to see her. Then they practically stared at Paul as if they couldn't believe he was alive and well before them.

"Paul?!" Terri's mother had gasped and then ran over to him. Terri's Dad followed and hugged Paul to. "Someone's got some explaining to do here", he grumbled. He glanced at Terri, then at Jensen wondering who he was suppose to be.

So while Terri's Dad was cooking, Paul explained what and where he had been and what he did do before Terri's boyfriend Jensen found him. He explained faking his own death because of a debt he owed to his gang members. His gang eventually found him and made him pay up by kidnapping him. "I didn't want to tell any of you guys this because I didn't want you and Terri to have to worry. Plus, if I didn't pay up, they would be after you guys". said Paul.

"Still you should have told us you were alive Paul. It's wrong to make your family think you've been dead a year". said his Dad. "But, we understand why you did it, to protect us, and Terri". They all hugged Paul.

When Terri's Dad returned to the grill, Terri offered to help out in the kitchen. She went to Jensen "Go talk to Dad and Paul. Do some bonding time with him. "I'm going to help the others in the kitchen".

"Okay. I'll see you when the food is ready". he said winking at her.

Jensen walked over to where Terri's Dad stood at the Grill. "You need any help with that?" he asked.

"So, Uh, your Terri's boyfriend the one who helped her find Paul?" her Dad asked.

Jensen nodded. "That is correct, sir. Me and Terri are an item and we're in love. And, I did help save and find Paul. My best friend Todd helped traced his email".

Terri's Dad just nodded and said "I appreciate you finding Paul and bringing him and Terri home to see us".

After introducing Jensen and Denise to everyone, and; everyone finished hugging Paul. Everyone sat down to a meal of Hotdogs and Hamburgers. The usual fourth of July celebration thought Jensen smiling. He looked over at Terri and discovered she was a lot happier than she had been in weeks.


	25. Terri's Birthday Present

After everyone got through eating, Terri's mom brought out some vanilla cake with icing and yellow roses on top. "It's Terri's birthday so we have to sing!"

Terri began to blush bright red as everyone sang happy birthday. Today she would turn 18. And begin her new life as a woman. Not a teen anymore. She made a wish that her and Jensen would always be together and happy, and then she blew out the candles.

Next, Terri opened her presents. She got a necklace from Denise with a Diamond Pendant, a book from Paul, and a cd of Three Doors Down from Aunt Nina, and the big present from Mom and Dad was a bicycle! It was purple and shiny! Terri loved it.

Jensen got her a promise ring and a matching tennis bracelet. "I have something else for you Terri. A song that I want to share with you". he then began to sing to her while looking into her eyes and playing his guitar.

Beauty Queen of only 18

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else.

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door

I had you so many times but somehow I want more

Chorus:

I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for a girl with a broken smile

And ask her if she wants to stay awhile

She will be loved, she will be loved.

As Jensen sang the song, he looked into Terri's eyes. He hoped she knew she would always be loved. Not only just by her family, but by him. He would always help her no matter what. No matter the cost. No matter how big her problems were and no matter how small.

Both Terri's Mom and Dad only smiled at each other. Both of them were thinking the same thing: Jensen seems nice, a complete gentleman Terri's mom's eyes said. Terri's Dad smiled in return Yeah, his mind thought. But he better not ever hurt her.


	26. Terri gets into trouble

Jensen had been so nervous about singing the song to Terri, he had wondered how she would react; her family to. He wanted them to see that he would do anything to keep her happy. When Jensen was done, Terri's family clapped. Not sure if they knew that's what Jensen wanted.

Terri walked over and hugged Jensen and gave him a kiss. "I loved that song, Jensen! And I love it when you sing it to me". Jensen hugged her back and kissed her. The rest of the night they shot fireworks which was great. Then, they watched a movie with her parents and Paul. It was the perfect evening.

4 Weeks later...... In Los Angeles At Terri's School.

The big day was here. Terri was excited yet nervous at the same time. This was the day that the Record Producer would determine their fate. By choosing the one best singer to wind a record deal with one of the most popular record companies..... Buena Vista Records aka Hollywood Records with Producers Andre Recke, and Jay Landers as the school visitors.

The nearing singing contest had everyone under pressure that was going to participate. Terri practiced with Jensen who helped her with her songwriting, and helped her with her solos especially the parts where she had to sing high. "When you sing, sing it from the bottom of your stomach. Sing loud to when your singing like your almost yelling; don't be afraid to let your voice carry out". Jensen said.

Terri nodded and continued singing.

Meanwhile, Robin also practiced hard with her solo. She was glad that Jensen gave her another chance and the solo. Robin wanted to sing Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On". chosen by Jensen.

Now it was around six that afternoon and everyone took an hour break. Jensen told everyone to relax, and go change if they wanted to. The performance would be in another hour. "Good luck to each and everyone of you. And may the best singer win". Then Class ended. Terri walked up to him after everyone left.

Jensen looked at her and smiled. "Terri! So are you nervous?" he rubbed her shoulders then pulled slightly away.

Terri nodded. "Yeah, I am. My parents will be here and so will Paul, and you".

Jensen smiled. "Don't worry, you'll do great and I know you'll win. They would be insane not to pick you:". Jensen knew Terri had practiced the hardest out of all students and tried really hard for this competition.

One Terri left Music Class, she went with Denise and they went to their Dorms to chill for an hour. Terri read a book for awhile, then she got ready for her performance. Terri wore a silver outfit that sparkled; silver leggings and a silver hat that wasn't too big. She wore her blond hair up and some of it hung loose but otherwise, it looked put on some makeup, then she remembered she forgot about her songs in the Classroom. She had to look at those one more time, Terri ran back to the room and got the music, and was fixing to leave when two girls cornered her back into the room.

"May I help you?" asked Terri. She wondered who these girls were. Then she remembered they were Robin's friends.

Amanda the brunette said "Your not going to win the Record Deal, Robin is!" then before Terri knew it, she was picked up by the girls and before she could fight back, she was locked into the closet Jensen had in his room. The girls locked the door, turned the light off, and laughed as they left.

Terri began banging on the door crying for help. "Hellllllllpppppp! anyone there?! Let me out!" she kept banging. How could they do this?!

Sorry for the long overdue update when you work on so many fics, it takes time to update them all! Hope everyone is still reading this story and keep the reviews coming. I know earlier their were some mistakes, but hopefully I'm getting better with each chapter.


	27. Terri's Performance

7:oo pm The Show begins.

The Show started around 7:00 pm. Everyone began filling the Auditorium at 6:30 to find their seats. All of the Soloists were prepared to sing and a good bit were going on before Terri. Vanessa, Robin, and Kevin waited patiently for their turn. "Where's Terri? She's suppose to be here with us!" said Vanessa. It was unlike Terri to be late for an event.

Robin "I have no idea. Terri is always late to these things. I'm sure she'll turn up".

Vanessa and Kevin looked at her. "What? Okay I'll go look for her." with a huff, Robin took off down the hallway, looking for Terri. When she wasn't in her Dorm, she checked the classroom. That's when she heard banging and shouting coming from the closet.

Without hesitation and because she was in a hurry to get back; Robin decided to open it to show Terri she was changing for the better.

"You opened the door, why?" asked Terri not believing her eyes. What Jensen and Todd said, must be true.

"I really meant that I was sorry for bullying you around Terri. It was wrong of me. I just hope you can forgive me and that we can look past the past and just be friends". said Robin.

Terri nodded stepping out of the closet. "Okay. Sure. We can be friends. Thanks for letting me out and your friends were behind this!"

Robin smiled. "Don't mention it and about them, I'll deal with them later. Now go break a leg but, not good luck!" then she and Terri walked back to the Auditorium together.

Robin did an amazing job with the Celine Dion performance . She came onstage wearing a white silk gown and her hair reached her shoulders. The stage filled with fake smoke, and her voice carried the song beautifully.

Vanessa and Kevin's duet "The beat goes on", originally done by Sonny and Cher, turned out to be a cute duet. Denise did a verson of her own "Black Velvet".

Soon after another person sang, it was Terri's turn. She walked out smiling to the Audience. Terri sang "How do I live", better than Leann Rimes, and then after that began to sing "Fly".

"In a moment, everything can change

feel the wind on your shoulder

for a minute, all the world can wait

let go of your yesterday

can you hear it calling?

can you feel it in your soul

can you trust this longing and take control?"

"Fly, open up a part of you that wants to hideaway.

You can change, forget about your reasons

why you can't in life, and start to try,

cause it's your time to Fly".

Jensen loved hearing Terri's voice. She was so awesome! He could tell her family was also impressed and proud and so was Paul. Paul looked real proud. Paul was happy thay people were finally noticing Terri's the video had been worth it. Now people saw what Paul saw in his sister. A talented Girl.


	28. Terri Wins

Terri finished up the song letting her voice carry out as Jensen taught her. When Terri looked his way, Jensen was smiling. And she could tell she made him proud. Terri's song finished and everyone clapped and cheered loudly. She bowed and thanked them, and went over to sit down next to her other singing classmates.

The Dean walked up to the stage soon after and said: "That was our talanted bunch from our finest school". Everyone kept clapping.

Principal Gantry continued: "Our Record Producers have decided which student gets the record deal". he got out a envelope and unfolded it reading the piece of paper "The student who gets the Record Deal is....."

The crowd went silent. Terri exchanged a look with Jensen and just smiled then turned back to face the Principal. Jensen silently prayed that Terri got the Record Deal. Both her and Terri had been practicing for most of the summer on this .She deserved something great to happen to her after all she's been through.

The Principal smiled as he looked at the name. "The winner of the Record Deal is ..... Terri Fletcher!" a roar of applause sounded throughout the Auditorium. Terri's Mom and Aunt were in tears of happiness. And her Dad and Paul were smiling and Jensen was super-excited. He knew she would win!

Terri was in shock and nearly gasped when her name was anounced. Was she dreaming this? She expected Robin to win, not her! This was all so unbelievable.

The Principal smiled at her. "Terri, could you please come up onstage and meet with the Record Producers?"

Terri nodded and walked onstage. Tears of happiness had started to form in her eyes and she joined the Principal onstage. Terri tried wiping her tears with one hand and took the mic in the other. As people kept clapping,Terri smiled and began to speak "This is such a shock to me, winning this Record Deal. I'm so gratefull to have won it words cannot express my gratitude. I want to personally thank Jensen Ackles my teacher for helping me to achieve this goal. Without his help, I don't think I would have won. I also want to also thank my Family and Paul who was recently found alive for their support. And I want to thank Denise for being the best friend ever when times got tough".

Mr. Gantry took the mic back. "It looks like Terri is overwhelmed by winning. But I think she deserves the Record Deal what do you think?" The crowd roared and Terri's family, her Mom, Her Aunt, Her Dad, and Paul , Jensen and Denise walked up the stage to join her. Terri's family gave her hugs, then Jensen hugged her. "I knew you could win!" he said giving her a wink. Then Denise gave her a hug. Robin was the last one to congratulate her with encouraging words and surprisingly a hug as well shocking her friends.

Mr. Gantry spoke again. "As our winner, can you sing us another song, Terri? Jensen said you had another one you had been practicing on". Mr. Gantry knew she had another one.

Terri nodded. "Yeah sure. We can do another one!"

Mr. Gantry "Great then afterwards, you can meet the Producers".

Terri nodded again and Mr. Gantry left the stage. Only her family, Jensen and close friends remained with her onstage. Fast rock music started up and Terri began to sing Metamorphosis a song she co-wrote with Denise , Kevin and Vanessa. Terri smiled as she began to sing her tears now gone.

"I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon

But something's happenning, things are changing soon

I'm pushing the edge, feeling it crack

and once I get out, there's no turning back

Watching the Butterfly go towards the sun

I wonder what I'll become

As Terri sang she was impressed out it turned out. It decribed everything about her, inside and out and everything she was going through. She was no longer a little girl anymore. But a growing , changing into a more confident woman.

"Metamorphosis

whatever this is

whatever I'm going through

come on give me a kiss

come on, I insist

I'll be something new

Metamorphosis".

As she sang those lines, Terri and Jensen exchanged another look. When she sang those lines, they were about him and her and he winked at her smiling thinking if only I could kiss you now, he thought.


	29. A Happy Ending

One Year Later.... Terri's Pov:

As you can probably tell, my story has a happy ending. My latest Album has done hit record stores and sold over a million copies. My Record Producers insisted me changing my name to Hilary Duff as a stage name. I'm on the road now on a our brand new Tour Bus. Jensen no longer teaches class. He's on the road with me now as my Tour Manager, and Vocal Trainer.. He is the one who Books all of my shows, handles my meet and greets, and keeps helping me get my voice sounding better. Even though I sing great; I still need some Vocal Training.

We've been dating a year and half now and are the best of lovers and friends. Jensen is the greatest guy I've ever known! We're living proof of happily ever after except we're not married. Not yet anyway but I got a feeling he's going to propose very soon! lol. Paul is now attending College and studying to be a Lawyer. He is now dating my friend Denise. They both go to the same College, the two really hit it off after meeting at my 4th of July party. They've dated ever no longer does drugs.

Robin is now dating Todd. Todd has really been a big part of helping Robin become a better person. The two have been going steady for six months now. Their friendship sparked into a heated, passionate romance. As for me and Robin; we're not the best of friends yet, but we slowly getting to out, we have more in common than I thought. Todd and Robin are also part of my band. So they travel with me. Todd plays Electric Guitar, and Robin plays the Keyboard and sings backup vocals. We get to have one big guy and girl sleepover every night because we're all good friends.

As for Jay and I, we've both agreed to just be friends right now since we're both living two different 's pleased that I've got a record deal and that I'm seeing someone else and haven't given up on dating. We email each other about once a month just as to Jensen I've become a more confident and less insecure person. Now that I'm eighteen, I'm embarking on my new life and embracing it with a smile.

The End!

Music Credits:

She will be loved- Maroon Five

Love Just Is- Hilary Duff from the album Metamorphosis

How Do I live- Originally sung by Leann Rimes. Trisha Yearwood also has a version out.

Fly- Hilary Duff from the album: Hilary Duff

Metamorphosis- Hilary Duff from the album Metamorphosis.


End file.
